


Karry Prime: Mapping the Multiverse

by KarryBeta, KarryMaster



Series: Karry Prime [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alien Earth, Earth-3, F/F, F/M, Karry Prime, Karry Universe, M/M, Mutant Earth, SuperEarth, The Millma Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 65,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryBeta/pseuds/KarryBeta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryMaster/pseuds/KarryMaster
Summary: With Barry missing, Jesse and Wally literally jump universes to find him. Soon Team Power Girl and The Flash are discovering new worlds and visiting old ones, making friends and new alliances. The multiverse is a lot bigger than we first imagined...





	1. Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Originally the middle section of my original Power Girl and The Flash fanfiction, this segment of 6 chapters sets up the true beginning of the Millma Verse with Prime Earth visiting Karry Universe, SuperEarth, Mutant Earth and Alien Earth (our Earth 38, although Earth 3 for the Millma Verse), making friends - and enemies - as they go along.
> 
> Facebook: FanFiction Millma Verse Page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry's missing. Wally and Jesse are missing. Kara is powerless... what will the team do now? One thing's for sure: The bad guys never rest in Central City, and just who will be around to stop them?

It had happened again! He had lost his daughter – his own flesh and blood. The first time it was to Zoom, the second to the speed-force and now to that damn Barry Allen. Harry always knew there was consequences to one's actions; however, he did not realise those long-term consequences and, despite the happy face he normally put on, was still only just accepting the fact that Jesse was a speedster like Allen.

"Vibe them!" He turned to Cisco, who had already been in communication with Caitlin and Ray, who turned to look at Harry's desperate expression and nodded.

Leaning back in his chair, Vibe goggles now back on his person, Cisco concentrated. He thought of Jesse and he thought of Wally. He thought to them vanishing into that vortex and he was suddenly hit by an image – the pair were in the wastelands of Central! And they weren't alone. Barry was with them! The image was unclear, a little foggy, but he was sure of it as he whipped off his goggles to look at the agitated and worried Wells.

Cisco didn't say anything though as he turned back to the computer and pulled out a live satellite feed of the wastelands, scanning it for signs of life and let out a groan. "I thought…" he finally voiced, "but I guess I was wrong."

"What?" Harry now demanded, "What did you think? Did you see her?"

"Yes, but I believed them to be outside the city. I was mistaken. I think I vibed another earth! They are on another Earth and Barry was there."

"That's a good thing though?" Kara pointed out, having been quiet since her sister and Wally had vanished, but hearing Barry was with them gave her hope.

"I suppose so, but we don't know if it was our Barry." Cisco stated, a little nervous now. "The image wasn't clear, which isn't good. I mean normally I can see other worlds so clear when I focus, which makes them easier to connect to but this one… Something's wrong."

"You're telling me!" Alex had appeared at the entrance, looking flustered as she marched into the room. "We have a major breakout and we haven't even been here a week. What happened? What did your people do?"

"What does it matter what 'our people' have done?" Harry now rounded on Kara's mentor, "Isn't it your job to make sure these metas are kept safe from the public no matter what? That's what you're here to do after all, it's why Allen allowed you to stay."

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger!" Alex snapped back, "It was Mrs. Diggle's idea to set up camp here, and Allen agreed to those plans."

"I don't think he knew what he was getting into when he did, besides I see through your façade, Ms. Danvers! You only came here to be close to Kara!" Harry was suddenly protective of his second daughter.

"Hey, whoa, time out!" Kara suddenly snapped, standing between the pair hands out in the air. "You two can argue until your heads explode later, but right now we have two problems – metas on the loose and our three resident speedsters having gone AWOL."

"Allen's gone?" Alex suddenly asked having not known this information.

"Sounds like you need all the help you can muster." All heads turned to the doorway to see that the cavalry had arrived, in the form of Caitlin, Ray, Sara and Dinah – the latter pair outfitted out in her White Canary outfit and a new version of the Black Canary. This alone shocked the arguing pair into silence as Cisco jumped up.

"Oh my god – you're Black Canary already, Dinah?" He moved over to the two Canaries, ever the fanboy.

"It's… I think it's a calling," Dinah shrugged unsure. She wore black tights and boots similar to Laurel's time as the Canary, but her top was noticeably different – it was a jacket of blacks and yellows, with the tiniest hint of blue, and the yellow parts most noticeable as shoulder and elbow pads designed into the top, while her hair was the original brown that Laurel's had started off as and she wore no mask like Sara.

"Who designed that? Because it is sick! Wish I'd thought of something like that," Cisco whistled appreciatively as he took the outfit in and totally forgot about the matter at hand.

"Our mum." Sara now cut in as Dinah Jnr's face reddened in a blush. "After the past few years of keeping her in the dark, and with my resurrection, Laurel's death and Dinah's… creation, well she wanted to take a more active role in our lives and this was the result."

"Remind me to hit her up later – I think I need to pick up a few tips," Cisco nodded appreciatively, a grin on his face. If there was one thing he liked it was costume making.

"Ramon!" Harry snapped back at the computer banks. "If you're done fangirling over there…?"

"Oh yeah, sorry." Cisco pulled a look to the two Canaries before moving back to the computer banks, the four following him as he didn't sit down, knowing a briefing was imminent.

"What happened?" This was Caitlin now; she was looking between Cisco and Harry in worry. "You mentioned about metas and Barry?"

"Jesse and the West boy," Harry stated, his need to address anyone not related to him by their last names ever more apparent in his stress and worry, "decided it would be a good idea to call back the spectre of Zoom as he's been troubling them in dreams. This creature as he is now, and as Cisco dubs 'Black Flash', claimed Allen and took him god knows where, which is when my  _wonderful,_ " the sarcasm was evident there as he did not approve of what Jesse or Wally had done, "daughter and her boyfriend decided to go after him because, and I quote, 'they are connected to the speed-force in ways Ramon here wouldn't be' – they thought they could find him."

"They opened a breach on their own and I haven't been able to reach them since." Cisco now cut in as Harry sighed and began to pace. "But what I can see is foggy and somewhat unreliable. I need Stein's help as he's good with the multiverse theory and possibilities on why there are some places I simply cannot reach. In the meantime, Quick and Silver accidentally –"

"They were foolish!" Harry corrected Cisco with distain.

" _Accidentally,_ " Cisco stuck to his guns, "broke a few containment cells when running the pipeline to open their breach and metas are loose. Alex," he suddenly turned to the ARGUS agent, "I assume they haven't been contained?"

"Five escaped, two of which we managed to recapture but I'm afraid Shawna Baez, Roy Bivolo and Joey Montelone have managed to escape the facility," Alex stated, a little despondent.

"And even with your newly added security…" Harry stated sarcastically.

"We're still setting up!" Alex countered, annoyed. "It's not like we thought two speedsters would break our containment."

"I didn't know we had Peek-a-boo and Rainbow Raider in lock up?" Cisco stated a little too loudly to prevent Harry from retorting back – he resumed pacing angrily again. "When we tried to move them out of the pipeline last year…" Cisco continued.

"ARGUS' Meta-human Department hasn't just been training Kara and putting our feet up, Cisco." Alex stated with a little sigh.

"Then why didn't you keep them at your place?" Caitlin now spoke up, she and the other three listening in and intrigued.

"Because you had the better holding facility. We thought they would be safer here, but obviously we were wrong there." She glared at Harry, still at odds with him now.

"Okay" It was Kara's turn to speak, "can you two please keep your anger to yourselves while we're at red alert here _?_ If you haven't forgotten, I haven't got my powers yet and we still need to find Barry, Jesse and Wally on top of getting these dangerous metas back – priorities!"

"Yes, priorities!" Cisco jumped up now as he now looked to their newcomers. "I've called in Martin and Jax so we'll have three metas verses two canaries, Atom and Firestorm… Actually, I'll need Stein to help me with this multiverse stuff… and Dinah, are you really…?"

"Yeah, I think maybe you should stay back." Sara suddenly told her sister softly, she quickly explaining at the look Dinah was giving her: "you're barely trained – it took Laurel months to really become the Black Canary and me… well, I'm constantly still in training. Maybe you should stay as back-up unless we need you."

"But I want to help! You need me," Dinah complained, but Sara answered her with a simply glare.

"Okay. Atom and White Canary against three metas? Those aren't good odds," Cisco now muttered, worriedly.

"It'll be like old times. Anyway Cisco, why don't you try and vibe for our speedsters, determine where they are and then get Stein's help?" Ray spoke up. "Then one of us can take a meta each."

"You speak sense" Cisco grinned, pointing knowingly at his friend as there was a cough from behind him.

"What about me?" Kara asked determinedly. "Whether I'm ready or not, the world needs Power Girl."

"What Power Girl really needs is her powers first," Alex cut in as she stepped forward. "I may not be a meta-human myself, or trained in martial arts or even have some fancy robo-suit, but I can help. It's my job to help round-up meta-humans, but I think I need to do this your way, not ARGUS' way." She glanced at Harry, who had stopped pacing and was looking at her weirdly, "please."

"Okay then, odds are better," Cisco grinned. "Four against three. You know we have Hydroman somewhere, don't we?"

"Yeah, with his powers he would be useful," Alex pointed out, "but he's still fairly new and untrained. He's spending time with his family out of town, but close so could be called in if needed…"

"We'll keep him and Dinah in reserve," Cisco stated thoughtfully, just as a new figure entered the labs – if they all weren't so used to Firestorm, the burning man would have been a little freaky. Although Dinah was a little freaked out, even if she didn't show it.

Stein and Jax separated behind the two Canaries as both progressed passed the sisters to Cisco and Caitlin now. "We came as soon as we heard," Stein stated in concern, "this is very bad."

"Figured Firestorm would be of help, so here we are," Jax smirked. "I see you gathered the troops, so what's the deal?"

"You know our database of metas," Cisco now addressed the pair – Stein knew from first-hand experience, Jax knew from Stein, "then you know how dangerous Shawna Baez, Rainbow Raider and Tar Pit are so I'm thinking Sara and Ray, you go against Shawna. She can teleport anywhere, so your Assassin training will help you there at least, Sara. Jax and Martin, Firestorm is needed against Rainbow Raider. You need to keep a cool head around him and I think you're the most level-headed of all here, Martin."

"Which leaves me against Monteleone?" Alex asked. "You know what he can do, right?"

"Do you want to help us or not?" Harry snapped at Alex again, but she raised her hand, not wanting to fight.

"I wasn't complaining. Just stating fact, Doctor Wells." Alex stated. "I'm happy going against… Tar Pit, did you call him?" She now turned back to Cisco.

"Tar Pit," Cisco confirmed with a nod and wry smile. "Actually no. Ray, you go against Tar Pit – I think Atom would be better at taking him on. Sara and Alex, you go against Shawna." Both women nodded at this, the decision finally made.

"And what about me?" Kara asked, arms folded and a glare to her face now.

"On the reserve bench with Dinah and Cole," Cisco stated, moving closer to her now as he stated softly, "Look, until you get your powers back you're weak, I don't want to risk it…"

"And if I don't get my powers back?" Kara muttered back.

"Hey, you will do. Central's come to rely on Power Girl of late – you can't let down your adoring public" Cisco grinned.

Kara couldn't help but smirk back at this, but even as she did a niggling feeling came to recesses of her mind. The other Kara had had a power outage and something, apart from solar energy, helped her gain her powers back, but for the life of her she couldn't remember what it was. A mental block that was frustrating her more so now than the loss of her powers.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked around to Harry, who was looking at her worriedly now. "While they do their saving-the-city stuff, we'll get those powers back, Kara." He stated softly, wanting to help and knowing this was the best way to do it. Cisco went back to address the group and Caitlin moved over to the computers to find out where their three bad guys were.

"Thanks," Kara stated back to her dad, "Rao knows why they've not come back yet…"

"Rao?" Her foster dad was suddenly distracted by this new term and Kara suddenly realised what she had said and couldn't help but grin.

"Oh, it's… he's the name of a Kryptonian deity, the personification of Krypton's sun. They – we worship him as a god of light and life… I can't believe I haven't mentioned him before since I got the memories. I guess it took a time of desperation to finally admit to him…" She half-blushed, half-grinned at this. Kara Danvers was a true believer in Rao it seemed, and that belief had passed onto Kara Wells, even though she had ignored religion until now.

"Well then, we'll ask for Rao's help too." He immediately accepted her religion, trusting to his second daughter in his own time of desperation, and not to mention worry.

-PowerFlash-

Winn had turned up moments later and joined Cisco and Caitlin at the computers back in STAR – it was an operation, to say the least, keeping all three of their teams together and Cisco had decided he would keep himself tuned in to Firestorm. Caitlin had Ray and Winn had Sara and Alex. They were a finely tuned machine, even if Winn was fairly new at this – at least both Alex and Sara had their own training to keep themselves in check, even if Winn wasn't so sure in himself yet.

"How's your brother?" Sara asked into her com, halfway across the city with Alex in tow. They had obtained a motorbike which Alex was driving and to keep her mind off the speed, Sara had concentrated on Winn back at STAR. She had heard about the Wally/Jim incident by now.

"Recovering. Still in hospital but he's fine," Winn responded back. "You're nearly on Baez's location now. The satellite is picking up her erratic movements. Did I ever tell you how cool this is?"

"About a hundred times since we started," Alex responded before Sara could, the latter of whom giggled at the remark. "Hang on, I think I've spotted her." Alex brought the bike to a sudden stop, she and Sara jumping from the vehicle with speed as Sara looked around for what Alex could see.

They were in a carpark, the evening light casting long shadows from neighbouring trees and apart from the distant sound of the city, nothing could be heard. "You sure?" Sara asked her partner worriedly.

"Trust me," Alex muttered, pulling out her gun as she stood perfectly still. Sara now watched her, taking in her body movement, her training kicking in as she thought she heard a distant thumping noise, like something moving through the air. She almost jumped at the sound of gunfire but the cry that sounded a second later wasn't hers. Before she knew it, Sara was running, moving to the border of the carpark. There was another thumping noise and an arm was around her throat.

"I'm not going back!" A third woman now cried, addressing Alex as Sara now moved – easily able to escape the arm and had the woman in an arm lock herself, almost breaking Shawna's right arm as she glared up at Sara.

"You don't have a choice, missy." Sara muttered, noticing the meta's free arm was bleeding from a point in which Alex must have shot her.

"I just helped my sleezy ex-boyfriend escape jail – I don't see how that's a prison-able offence." She suddenly vanished from Sara's grip, surprising the vigilante as she almost stumbled.

"Slippery one, that." Alex moved up to Sara as she held her hand out to the Canary, a small device in it. "When we caught her the first time, our people were able to make these bracelets to dampen her powers – without her teleportation she's no more than a petty criminal."

"Got it," Sara smirked, taking the thing from her with a small smile. "You've done your bit, now it's my turn…"

"What do you mean?" Alex asked concerned.

"Ever seen the Canary in action?" Sara withdrew her bo staff, moving away from Alex now as she looked around the carpark, letting her other senses run wild. Tracking down the meta-human girl who could teleport. She moved, sprinting in a direction and leapt. There was a shriek and a cry and Sara had someone pinned to the ground; Alex ran up to her, intrigued to see how the Canary worked, to find Sara was on top of Shawna, who was struggling below the vigilante.

"Nice moves," Alex remarked as she noticed Sara had already put the dampening bracelet on the woman's wrist.

"I won't go back!" Shawna shouted again, but Alex was already tying her hands up, putting the other bracelet on the girl who remained struggling under the White Canary.

"Oh, do shut up!" Sara muttered, hitting the woman around the head and knocking her out with the blow. "Ah, better…" Now she stood, swooping over and lifting Shawna in a fireman's lift before turning to Alex. "Enough room on that bike do you think?"

"I'll grab a taxi; you take her back on the bike," Alex nodded as Sara moved over to the bike.

"That was pretty epic," Winn came across their earpieces, having remained silent since they started against the meta and Alex had to smirk at this – Sara not used to, or even taking in the praise.

"That she was. Hey Sara…" Alex jogged over to the woman who was trying to mount the bike and put the unconscious Shawna safely behind her.

"Yeah? What is it?" Sara looked over at Alex with a raised eyebrow.

"This is totally out of the blue, but you doing anything tomorrow?" Alex had to ask. If she didn't now she never would.

"Unless it's help find Barry and stop more meta-humans… nothing really. I mean I have Dinah to help but… why?"

"Want to go out somewhere? Like hang?" Alex asked innocently.

"Don't see why not," Sara smiled at the agent before starting the bike up. "See you back at the labs, Agent Danvers."

Alex watched with a small grin as Sara retreated off into the distance. This was good. She had a date. Maybe she'd walk back to the Labs? It was a lovely evening, after all…

-PowerFlash-

"Peek-a-boo taken down," Winn informed the others from his computer as Caitlin and Cisco looked to him, impressed.

"Seems like the White Canary and Agent Danvers were a good mix," Cisco stated with a nod, Dinah came up behind Winn.

"Shame they didn't need the Black Canary, but Sara was right." She stated, a little despondent, but happy for her sister.

"The night's not over yet, Canary-3," Cisco teased as Dinah mouthed the three part with confusion. "Atom's still tracking Tar Pit and there's been no sign of Rainbow Raider…"

"Perhaps you better vibe for Jesse and Wally again?" Winn asked. "See if there's any clue on how to get them back."

"Good idea, Winny-boy," Cisco stated, pointing a finger playfully at his friend as he leaned into the mic to talk to Firestorm. "Vibe's going to be AWOL for a minute." He told the pair.

"Don't be long – trusting on you," Jax's voice could be heard as Cisco whipped his goggles back on with a small smirk.

He concentrated on Jesse and Wally, like last time. Thinking, wondering… Again, as if through a thick fog he could see things, like a silent movie as he thought he saw a white dog with glowing eyes and Barry in his red suit, albeit with a red symbol instead of his current white one – what did that mean? Wally and Jesse seemed to be out of place in their costumes as he heard, like a distant echo, Kara's voice asking Professor Stein to find a way to get Quick and Silver back to their home earth…

He took off the glasses, no longer in a pleasant mood as his mind raced.

"Well?" This was Winn now. He had never seen Cisco vibe before and was slightly put off by the lack of special effects that it took on the meta-human.

"There was a dog… that made no sense. I don't know. I know now they did not find our Barry. They have a different one. I think their version of Stein is going to make some sort of primitive device to open a portal, but I can tell you now it won't work. I'll need to help, but I'll need to concentrate on their Stein now, not them, to, I dunno, give him advice? This will be a tough one…"

"Err, Cisco?" He heard Jax's voice back through the computer and turned his racing mind's attention back. "We found Mr. Bivolo, but it's bad."

"How bad?" Cisco asked, back-tracking what he'd missed.

"Like Jefferson-angry bad." Came Jax's voice in a very Stein-like remark.

"Why, what happened?" Cisco asked Firestorm.

"I'm afraid Mr. Bivolo gave us one glance and Jefferson saw red," Firestorm replied in Jax's voice but Stein's mannerisms. "I've tried talking him down or at least gaining control of the body until the effects wear off but Jefferson is a tough young man. As you can tell I've managed to, at least, gain access to his vocals."

"Can you unmerge? Separating..." Cisco started.

"Negative. We both need to be in control to do that and Jefferson's keen to remain powerful, at least for now."

"Where are you heading?" Caitlin now asked, having left Ray for a moment.

"Back to STAR Labs incidentally."

"Good! Maybe we can lock you up until Jax calms..." Cisco now came back.

"I don't believe that's Jefferson's number one priority," Stein muttered as Jefferson moved a hand to remove the earpiece so as to stop communication with STAR.

-PowerFlash-

Kara and Harry had relocated away from the madness to try and concentrate on figuring out why Kara's powers hadn't come back when a wall imploded. Both father and daughter jumped but momentarily calmed when they noticed the fiery individual emerging from the hole.

"Perhaps you should have used the entrance – Barry can't afford repairing walls so easily..." Kara mused.

"I would advise you to run," Jax spoke, sounding more like Martin than the young man.

"What?" Harry now asked, just as Firestorm shot a jet of flame at the doctor, Harry just missing it.

"What the hell?" Kara now cried as she ran to her dad.

"I apologize. Jefferson can't control himself..." Firestorm spoke in the third person as he went for another shot.

Kara didn't think, but acted. Shielding her dad with her own body and expecting to be hurt by the flames that now hit her, she was surprised when she felt nothing. In fact, she felt something different altogether, she felt powerful again. "Adrenaline!" She now exclaimed quietly to her surprised foster father as she sprang up.

"Glad you're feeling better, now help us!" Firestorm cried to the Kryptonian as he sent another blast of fire Kara's direction.

"Why is Jax doing this?!" Kara demanded, trying to remember that there were two persons inside of the meta so it didn't seem so weird talking in the third person.

"He blames Harrison for his lost career – he had a football scholarship before the Particle Accelerator explosion." Kara dodged another fire blast, keeping Firestorm from her dad. "Jefferson thought he'd made peace with it but Mr. Bivolo saw that he didn't."

"That was a different Harry though!" Kara reasoned as she jumped at Firestorm, trying to redirect his arms.

"Anger doesn't see logic," Stein responded quite reasonably.

"I see," Kara muttered and then elbowed the burning man in the head, he instantly going down, unconscious from the powerful blow. "Sorry!" She added awkwardly.

"That's quite alright." The moment Firestorm hit the ground the two bodies separated, and it appeared that Professor Stein was in perfect health, but Jax was still out of it. Stein instantly crawled up to find Harry now at the opposite end of the room. "I must apologize for our actions..." he started.

"I... understand," Harry breathed as Kara went to pick up Jax, realizing her clothes were now in burned tatters, barely giving her modesty. Still, she didn't think of her personal comfort as she ran Jax to the Cortex and placed him on the medical bed so frequently used.

"Cisco. Spare costume?" She was in front of the tech before anyone could react, although Caitlin stood instantly to run to Jax's side, used to being the resident doctor and surgeon by now.

"Err, where the other one was –" Cisco started, but Kara was already gone before he could add: "but it's not ready yet!"

Winn took over communication with Ray, who was now busy trying not to get covered in Tar from Tar Pit just as Stein and Harry entered the room, both looking a little flustered. "I guess I'm free to help you now..." Martin informed Cisco.

Before he could respond to Stein, Kara was back in the room, her off-white full-body suit and three-quarter length blue cape at the ready. She opened her mouth to address Cisco when Winn suddenly spoke up.

"How is it you're indestructible but you're able to cut your hair?" He asked, almost like a curious child.

"What?" Kara replied, taken aback not having expected that question at all.

"You just took several blasts from Firestorm, almost burned your clothes off but your hair remained immaculate. I saw when you first came about and you had long hair then... it just doesn't make sense is all." Winn shrugged.

"I've never really thought of it," Kara responded, a little confused now as she turned to Cisco. "I see no difference in this suit to the other."

"Well, after your little solar destruction the other day I decided on adding in some clever additions. I'll show them to you later," He teased.

"If you're going after Bivolo I believe he was heading for the train station. Seems like he wanted to leave town." Stein now added to Kara, almost anticipating her next move.

"Thanks. Time to show the world that it's not easy to take down Power Girl!" Kara stated, putting on her new mask and leaving without another word.

"Why were you asking for hair tips?" Cisco now rounded on Winn.

"The girl does nothing to look amazing! A guy can get jealous." Winn pointed out to a raised eyebrow from Cisco.

-PowerFlash-

Ray was having troubles of his own. He had found Tar Pit in the very factory where his meta-human powers had manifested. Caitlin had been doing well in helping him try and find ways of beating the tar man, but it seemed there was a distraction in STAR Labs, meaning he was on his own.

"Okay, time out," Ray called to the meta, holding his hands up in a 'T' sign. "I don't want to harm you!"

"You all want to harm us. Just because we're different," Tar Pit replied, shooting a jet of tar at Ray's ATOM suit in spite of the time out.

"Do you have any idea how long it took me to repair this thing?" Ray intoned, "And I keep telling you I don't want to harm you! Has that tar blocked your ears? We don't harm you because you're different. Flash is different and he's our friend. Power Girl, Hydroman… They are not locked up."

"Then why are you here? Why can't you let me live in peace?" Tar Pit responded angrily.

"Because you're a danger to the public." Ray reasoned. "You were murdering people when the Flash stopped you" He had done his research.

"I was only seeking vengeance! I don't mean harm against others," Tar Pit reasoned.

"Murder is murder whether you're human or meta human. Whether it's vengeance or if someone is innocent, but if you come with me quietly, maybe we can get you sorted for a quick release?" Ray tried.

"Are you mad? They'll lock me up and throw away the key! There was no way I was going to be let out before tonight. I'm not going back." Again, he shot a jet of molten tar at Ray, it hitting the visor of his mask and temporarily blinding him, but the Atom suit wasn't harmed this time around.

Tar Pit turned to run, but was struck in the head by something, not expecting that as he fell to the floor, disorientated as he looked up at the woman in yellows and black. "Yeah, you're not going anywhere." The new Black Canary reasoned with a smirk.

Tar Pit screamed, using his abilities to grow taller, turning his body back to pure tar as he enclosed the Black Canary, but his form was ruptured by another blast from Atom. "I  _said_  I didn't want to harm you, not that I wouldn't…" He stated as flaming tar now shot in his direction, Dinah crouching in the pocket of tar she was now enclosed in.

"You need to freeze him," Winn's voice suddenly came as clear as day into Ray's ear as Ray looked around, surprised.

"Not that I'm complaining, but I don't think I have the equipment for that. Why did Cisco send me against this guy?" Ray reasoned, annoyed now as he kept blasting Tar Pit in the effort of freeing Dinah from his entrapment.

"Not a clue," Winn replied. "He's a bit busy to ask right now…"

"Well I suppose I'll just have to think on my feet," Ray stated, moving forward to punch the thing.

"You don't have to, now" came another voice as a familiar figure in white landed right behind Ray, wasting no time in blowing freezing air at the meta, his large tar form receding back to human as Dinah was freed and looked at Power Girl in confusion. Dinah didn't waste time, however, in using her own batons to knock the meta about the head again, knocking him out this time as he collapsed to the ground and Kara smirked. "Who knew that would work a second time?"

Without waiting another second, she shot back into the air, heading in the direction where Rainbow Raider would be just as Ray groaned and moved over to Dinah. "You okay Canary?"

"Yeah!" Dinah replied happily. "My first mission."

"I didn't think I called for back-up?"

"You didn't. I just used a distraction to help out. Sara probably wouldn't be too happy, but at least I proved I'm field-ready." Dinah grinned a look Ray was used to from Laurel Lance's clone.

-PowerFlash-

"Two down, one to go," Kara called in her earpiece to Winn and Caitlin – Cisco had now gone off with Martin to devise a way to bring Jesse, Wally and Barry back while she did what she had missed in the past 24 hours.

"Okay. Rainbow Raider's waiting for a train. He's not used his powers against anybody yet, but I'd be wary," Caitlin replied.

"I might be immune" Kara reasoned as she located the train station ahead of her. "I mean; it's not like he's Red Kryptonite." The memory suddenly surfaced in her mind.

"Red Kryptonite? What… I don't want to know." Caitlin said, figuring it was an Earth-3 thing. "Do you really want to take that precaution? You saw Firestorm" Caitlin reasoned.

"Good point. I'll just have to take him by surprise then. Wonder where he got the money to get a ticket?" Kara stated, swooping down and using her x-ray vision to locate the man, knowing his features from record and self-observation during her time at ARGUS' main facility.

Rainbow Raider turned at the wrong moment, Power Girl picking him up and lifting him above the city.

"What the hell? Are you crazy, girl?" The meta complained, his eyes glowing but Kara kept concentrating ahead, making sure not to look directly at the meta-human she was carrying until she had returned to STAR Labs. "Put me down!" He now complained, wiggling in Kara's arms, making it hard for Kara to keep hold of him.

Kara was very tempted to drop the man and catch him again to prove a point, but knew that was just plain wrong and she wasn't that type of person, but had to admit to herself that this was all too easy. Two metas had been simply knocked out and this one she had caught like a bird seeking its pray – life was not that easy, especially her life. Especially Barry's life.

Rao, she hoped Barry was alright. Wherever he was. If things were easy Barry would be here right now and this would have never happened. Maybe this wasn't so easy after all. Not when Kara thought of the cause of having to track them down.

"Nice going Power Girl!" Winn chimed in as Kara walked back into the Cortex a few minutes later, Rainbow Raider now safely locked up again – along with Shawna and Tar Pit – and noticed Sara was back in the labs too, looking pissed. Dinah was nowhere to be seen and Kara realised why Sara was mad immediately.

"At least we got them back," she stated. "With cells going spare."

"Shame my little sister didn't listen to me and stay behind," Sara cut in.

"Little sister? I thought Laurel…?" Caitlin now asked, looking curiously over at Sara.

"She's my little sister when I'm in charge, and I was tonight."

"Give her a break," Ray now entered the room, followed by a now subdued-looking Dinah as Sara turned to address the pair, "she only wanted to get out and have a bit of fun."

"Fun? She could have been killed!" Sara started, concern clearly in her voice. She had lost Laurel. She wasn't losing her new sister now so soon after getting her.

"You and Nyssa have been training me for a month now, Sara – I can handle myself!" Dinah stated angrily now, "besides, mom wouldn't have made me this outfit if it wasn't for my desire to be Black Canary and how can I be her if you won't allow me to embrace it?"

"She's got you there," Ray winked at Sara who just glowered in return.

"Hey guys? There's something happening in the pipeline…" This was Winn as Caitlin rolled in her chair next to him to take over the readings.

"There's a breach forming!" She gasped, stunned.

"Jesse and Wally?" Kara now moved excitedly around to go behind the pair as Sara, Ray and Dinah looked on in intrigue.

"I don't think so… the readings aren't the same," Caitlin now stated, a little worriedly.

"Barry?" Kara jumped to the conclusion, a grin forming as she wasted no time to run to the pipeline herself.

"Kara, whatever it is, it may not be safe," Caitlin now spoke in Kara's ear as the Kryptonian moved cautiously around the pipeline to find the small breach that was opening.

"It's Barry. It has to be. He's come back," Kara stated, almost wistfully.

"Kara…" Caitlin now tried, but the breach suddenly expanded and something red and yellow came speeding out, it was followed by a black streak which vanished once more into another suddenly-formed breach, leaving the more colourful blur to race around the pipeline before coming to a stop, panting, in front of Kara.

"It is you!" Kara almost squealed as she jumped at the Flash, their lips meeting before Barry could even react, but he didn't stop it. In fact, he leaned in for more and put his arm around her as an awkward silence met the rest in the Cortex.

"I guess I was wrong…" Caitlin's voice could be heard in Kara's ear, breaking up the moment between the two. "Although we still have Jesse and Wally to worry about."

"Jesse and Wally?" Barry finally pulled away from Kara, his face almost as red as his suit as he glanced worriedly at Kara before wasting no time in leading her back to the Cortex. "What happened to them?" He asked the shocked group.

"Forget them, what happened to you?" Caitlin now stood, marching over to Barry, who was still holding Kara's hand as his reddened face suddenly paled very quickly and dangerously.

"The Black Flash." He stated to her, glancing momentarily to Kara before back at Caitlin. "One minute I was in the pipeline, and then I was in this weird vortex thing – like in the dream Wally, Jesse and I seemed to be having – and I was literally living that dream! Black Flash was behind me, gaining closer, but I knew I had to get back, that there would be a way to stop him…" He looked around before asking: "What did happen to it?" Barry looked around as though he almost expected the Black Flash to be behind him still.

"It vanished back into another breach," Kara supplied.

"Oh," Barry muttered, he turned back to Caitlin as he further explained. "I concentrated on coming back here, I thought of… of Kara and you guys and then I was back in the pipeline and there was Kara… the rest, well… But what happened to Jesse and Wally? Where could they have gone in such a short amount of time?" He now rounded on Kara for this one.

"You do know you've been gone for a few hours right?" Kara asked instead.

"No? I thought it was a minute or two. Damn," Barry stated, finally taking off his mask and glancing back to the full room. "What happened? Come on."

"Wally and Jesse blamed themselves for your vanishing," Kara informed Barry before Caitlin could open her mouth. "They went to find you themselves. They opened a breach to somewhere and accidentally broke some of our metas out of containment – everyone was called in to help gather them back."

"Not that we were all much help with Power Girl back in play," Ray mumbled, to a raised eyebrow from Barry.

"Yeah, you got your powers back?" Barry couldn't help but grin at Kara.

"Needed an adrenaline rush. Firestorm helped there – long story." She shrugged. "I wish I had remembered the adrenaline rush thing, though. It just slipped my mind."

"Where's Cisco? Why hasn't he opened a breach to get Quick and Silver back?" Barry now addressed Caitlin, turning back to his missing friends.

"Because he can't. He can't get a lock on them…" Caitlin glanced to the door of the Cortex where Cisco now stood, staring at Barry.

"Oh man I missed the action!" He cried as he moved into the room and clapped Barry on the back. "Good to see you home, safe and sound, man." He stated fondly as Barry smiled at his friend.

"Didn't know I'd be so missed," Barry teased, Cisco's eyes moving down to Barry and Kara's still-clasped hands.

"About time," he muttered, looking at that with a grin.

"For what?" Barry and Kara asked together, instantly removing their hands from each other's grip as Caitlin and Cisco smirked at one another.

"Never mind," Cisco smirked as he took a breath. "I've been trying to locate Jesse and Wally but just can't get a focus on them. The last I saw they were at that's version of Joe's place with Joe and Iris and well… you two, so they're safe, no matter where they are – I think they've gained the trust of those around them, but it's going to take time to get a focus on that earth. There's more, but I want to be sure before I confirm anything to you, so for the moment, if everything's safe, I think you're all dismissed."

"When did you become the boss?" Barry teased with a laugh. "I've been gone only under a day and you're barking orders like you own the place."

"Sorry," Cisco blushed, "but I had no idea how else to say it. Caitlin, how's Jax?"

Barry's eyes followed Cisco's to the med-bay as Kara retreated to the others now lingering, as Caitlin explained what happened with Firestorm and Rainbow Raider. Kara smiled at Ray, Sara and Dinah. "Thank you."

"No, thank you," Dinah was first to speak, which surprised Kara as she added, "Facing off against Tar Pit was an interesting challenge, but thank you for coming to the rescue."

"Yep. I'm thinking of adding some sort of liquid ice solution to my suit," Ray mentioned. "Next time I face off someone who needs freezing, I want to be ready."

"Nice," Kara nodded as Ray excused himself now, moving over to Caitlin as Kara couldn't help but grin.

"So… Alex may have asked me out," Sara blurted out. Kara and Dinah looked at her in shock and then at each other. "I'll let you know how it goes." She added with a shrug, not wanting to address the issue she so suddenly brought up and Kara laughed. Dinah put an arm around her sister and left the Labs, Kara watching them go before turning back to the remaining members of their team, seeing Winn alone at the computers still.

"You okay?" Kara moved over to him and took a seat. Even though Jesse and Wally were still missing, the world suddenly seemed like a much happier place. It was Barry. Having Barry back brought the mood up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Winn stated dismissively, "still getting used to this whole Team Flash stuff…"

"I think its 'Team Power-Flash' now," Kara couldn't help but joke, but Winn didn't share in the amusement. "Come on, what is it?"

"Ray and Caitlin… Jesse and Wally… you and Barry…" Winn stated, almost agitatedly.

"Me and Barry?" Kara asked innocently not really sure what Winn meant.

"Hell, even Sara and Alex now, possibly." Winn went on, ignoring Kara's innocence. "It's just… I can't help but get a little bit jealous."

"Not got a girl yourself?" Kara now asked.

"No. Not a girl" Winn said a little too forcefully as he kept his eyes locked on the computer at this.

"A… guy then?" Kara now wondered if this Winn was different than the one on Earth-3 in what sex he was interested in, not that she minded either way, but Winn suddenly stood.

"I should go. Visiting hours for Jim." He moved to the exit, not looking about as he left, leaving Kara a little dumbfounded as Barry moved back over to her. He was still in his Flash outfit.

"Everything okay?" He asked, cautiously putting an arm around Kara's shoulders.

"Yeah. I think Winn's… never mind. How's Jax?"

"You gave him a nasty blow, but he'll be fine," Barry stated. "I was wondering. After that… you know… in the pipeline. You want to come back to mine?"

"I thought we were going ice skating? Or had you forgotten that?" Kara rounded on him now.

"Oh. Yeah. But I assumed since you've got your powers back… well you won't know about it hurting…." Barry's hand found the nape of his neck in nervousness and Kara only now realised how cute he looked when he did that.

"Just because I can't get hurt doesn't mean I won't enjoy the experience, Barry Allen." Kara folded her arms like a little child wanting to get her way, reminding Barry how young she technically was, but Barry smiled, not caring. She was a woman even if she was only a few months old.

"And then maybe after…?" Barry added, hoping Kara would come back to his.

"We'll address that when we come to it," Kara winked now, unfolding her arms as Barry gave a cheeky grin.

"Whoa!" Both turned to see Cisco leaning against the desk. He had cried out as he'd fallen and Barry was by his side instantly.

"You okay?" Barry helped move him to the swivel chair as Caitlin stood in the doorway of the med-bay with Ray just behind her, looking in on Cisco with concern.

"Yeah, I just vibed. Completely unintentional… I forgot how the uncontrolled ones felt." Cisco muttered, waving Barry away now that he was okay.

"What did you see?" asked Kara now. "Jesse? Is she okay?" Kara was still concerned for her sister, who was in a place where Kara could not help her.

"I hope she is. They were fighting! Wally and Jesse. I think it was Hydroman and I swear Maxima was there…" he muttered. "Still cloudy and discombobulating…"

"Maxima?" Kara straightened up, suddenly nervous and looked around.

"Another Earth. You're safe," Cisco stated. "I just wish I could see them clearer. Still, in the morning once Harry, Martin and myself have done our research… come back here at lunch you two, I'm sure we'll be ready then." Both Kara and Barry knew when they were being properly dismissed and, nodding to the three in the Cortex now, they left – getting changed into civilian clothes first, of course.

-PowerFlash-

Lunch time couldn't come sooner for Kara.

Even though she had her powers back, she could handle Cat better and had reassured Iris numerous times that her brothers were okay – both of them – just knowing that Jesse was still lost on another Earth was bad enough for her to handle. True, going over her second official date with Barry in her head was soothing, but it didn't help control her angst. She had stayed over at the West household too, which had a sombre mood without Wally there weirdly, so hadn't spoken to her dad since she'd saved him from Firestorm – and the odd text to make sure they were both okay. Jesse really was the gel that kept the small Wells family together.

"So, are you and Barry actually a thing?" Iris asked as she moved over to Kara's table with her article on the breakouts yesterday – she was still covering all meta activity in Central, and being Cat's PA, Kara had to look them over before handing them to her boss.

"Two dates and a couple of kisses… what would you call that?" Kara asked innocently.

"A couple of kisses?" Iris raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"The ice rink is slippery, even for the Flash," Kara replied conspiratorially, lowering her voice for the last bit as she couldn't help but smirk.

"So did you guy do anything but kiss?" Iris asked and Kara seemed confused. "Come on what base did you get to?"

"Base? Is this sports again? What is it with you, Jesse, and Caitlin and sports?" Kara asked and Iris laughed, forgetting sometimes Kara did not get simple, albeit adult, things.

"Never mind. So, how long until I call you 'sis'?" Iris responded.

Before Kara could reply, a new figure suddenly appeared over the pair, despite being just over five foot five in heels, as Cat Grant loomed over the women. "Unless this gossip is about Power Girl or Firestorm, I think it's best to keep it to your personal time, ladies. Is that your article?" She pointed at the papers on Kara's desk while addressing Iris.

"Yes, Ms. Grant." Iris nodded.

"Thank you," she claimed the paperwork from Kara's desk. Kara didn't want to tell her boss she hadn't even looked through it yet so instead pretended to look busy as Iris moved back to her desk across from Kara's.

"Lunch time at STAR?" Iris mouthed.

"Yeah. Need a lift?" Kara mouthed back. Iris nodded.

-PowerFlash-

"Zoom succeeded."

It was officially lunch time. Ray, Caitlin, Harry, Stein, Barry, Iris, Kara and of course Cisco were all gathered in the Cortex, the ones who needed to go back to work were eating lunch at the same time, although all stopped at these words from Cisco.

"Say that again?" Barry asked. "I stopped him. We've been to other worlds. They're there."

"Okay, so not completely succeeded, but his plan did work. When Zoom used himself and you to charge the Magnetar, he was attempting to destroy the multiverse… and he did. To an extent. You stopped the whole thing from being destroyed but the machine did have time to work. It's why I can't see Jesse and Wally clearly or gain access to them," Cisco told the group.

"Yeah, about that." Kara raised her hand. "Are you even going to attempt to get them back?"

"It's all about timing," Cisco told her now. "Last I looked they were at a wedding –"

"A wedding?" Iris asked now confused, but Cisco didn't quite meet her eyes as he nodded.

"I've been communicating with that Earth's Martin to help create a device to bring them back. It's been hard since I have trouble getting to that world, but I'm quite confident that together we'll be able to get Quick and Silver back before the day's end." Cisco now moved on, to intrigued glances from all.

"Mr. Ramon has been very clever with that," Stein now pointed out. "I doubt even that version of myself knows the thoughts for the device he's creating aren't exactly his own. He knows what he was doing; being me he is of course brilliant, but just inexperienced in this area. He was on the right course but still, Cisco and myself have nudged him right direction to help break the barrier of his own world and ours – leading him on the right course of action to make a rather primitive breach machine. Oh, and he is Firestorm on that Earth too, which is fascinating!"

"Indeed," Cisco grinned, although he'd lost a few members of his audience now – Iris, Barry and Kara a little lost as to how this all worked so moved on. "Anyway. Martin, Harry and myself spent all last night trying to get a fix on this multiverse madness. I knew when I sent Jay to the wrong Earth that something had to be wrong, but I didn't know how wrong…" He moved to the side to bring out the large whiteboard he used on occasion. On it was a hand-drawn spider's web, quite artistically drawn.

"Thanks Ray for pre-designing this, now I can explain what it's about," Cisco continued as Harry now moved to the other side of the board with a pen. "I call it the 'Multiverse Web Theory' – patent pending." He teased as Harry wrote the words 'Earth-1' on the centre of the web. "As you can see," Cisco went on, "the web's dead centre is us, Earth-1. Now we know Earth-2," Harry marked a random point one strand up from them on the map with 'Earth-2' "exists close to ours, but then we have Earth-3," Harry marked another point of the web on another strand with 'Earth-3' in parallel with the second one "which we know is safe, but this is when it gets tricky."

Without warning, Cisco smudged part of the web just above the marker for Earth-3. "The web has been broken, thanks to Zoom. The reason I can't see to Jesse and Wally." He pointed to part of the smudge, a line of the web just on the nearest edge of the disfigurement, which Harry marked as 'Earth-5 – Jess and Wally'. "The Earth Jesse and Wally are currently on is very close to the smudge. It's safe, alive and well, but it's hard connect to and I doubt the people on that Earth do much Earth hopping. How Jesse and Wally got there is unbelievable."

"They had help," Harry said making all eyes turn to him. "The speed force dreams. Barry being taken. This was no accident. Someone lead them there. Possibly the speed force itself so we would discover this." Harry held his hand up, indicating the board.

"Now," Cisco interrupted Harry and nodded at Martin, who moved off. "I want to know what the damage is, I want to know what Earths are gone, what survived and what can be rescued. To do this I need a clearer view of the other earths, which is where the Flash and Power Girl come in."

Barry had been waiting for this since the start of the presentation, Kara not so much, but she didn't react as Barry indicated for the Vibe to go on. "Including this Earth, I've pinpointed four potential worlds where I would like you to set up devices in which to enhance the images of what I can see."

"Why though?" This was Iris. "The damage is done, why go to the bother in doing all this?"

"Scientific knowledge, Miss West," Stein had returned with four small boxes, a look of shock on his face at Iris' question. "Why bother sending out probes just because the universe is out there? We can view the universe but we can't touch it yet. Probes are helping us explore the planets in our solar system, using billions of dollars for research and scientific knowledge. This is no different. Besides, how fantastic would it be to be the first people in known history to map the multiverse? To confirm its reality? It's been my dream since…"

"Okay, okay. Scientific knowledge, I get it." Iris raised her hands in surrender like Cisco normally did. Cisco smirked.

"Besides, if I'm right the universe wants us to investigate this," Harry now said, going back to his theory about Jesse and Wally being lead to the Earth they were currently on.

"These are devices Harry, myself and Martin spent the latter half of the night making," Cisco explained. "They need to be activated when on the four Earths I've isolated and connected directly to my Vibe goggles, allowing me to see so much clearer. If they were on the Earth Jesse and Wally are stuck on now, I'd be able to see them and grab them like any other Earth."

"What about the dead Earths?" This was Barry, who too raised his hand like Kara.

"There's nothing we can do about them, but they are dead, they no longer are classified as companionable Earths, sadly." This was Harry's contribution, to which Cisco nodded in sombre agreement to.

"So, these four Earths?" Kara asked.

"Yes!" Cisco grabbed the pen from Harry and marked off two other points on the edge of the smudge, before circling Earth-3 as well – it was near the smudge, but not close. "These are the four points – Earths 3, 4, 5 and 6. You know Earths 3 and 4, but to remind those who haven't," he glanced to Ray at this, "Barry accidently travelled to both of these a few months ago; he stopped two individuals from overcoming Supergirl and Cat Grant on one, and saved a lot of citizens from Zoom on the other. As I've explained, Earth-5 is the one Wally and Jesse are stuck on, but Earth-6 is a little bit of a mystery. We managed to use mathematical equation to figure out where in the multiverse to set the device up and I know there is a living Earth there, but as for what's on it… well, you can find anything. I'll be able to open a portal to get you there, but I can't see into it at all. Oh, speaking of which…"

Cisco suddenly moved away from the board, pulling his Vibe goggles back on to the confusion of all but Martin as he concentrated. His hand glowed blue, just like when he'd opened a portal to Earth-3 before, and suddenly a breach opened before him. Kara realised what was happening just as two individuals came speeding out of the breach, which snapped closed behind them.

Jesse wasted no time in running around the Vibe before stopping in shock at seeing – "Barry!"

"Hi," Barry gave her a small wave, but before he could drop his hand, Jesse slapped him. "OUCH! What the hell was that for?"

"We've been trapped! Looking for you and you've been here all along!?" Jesse practically shouted as Wally moved around, taking off his mask as he grabbed Jesse by the shoulder to pull her back.

"He came back by himself," Kara moved between the two speedsters, glad to see her sister back but shocked at her reaction to Barry's appearance. "And we did go skating!" It was an afterthought, but it worked as Jesse instantly calmed.

"You did? Do you have your powers back? Oh I've missed you!" Now she moved in to hug Kara, who reciprocated the embrace as Wally moved to Iris and hugged her without a word. "The other Kara was nice, but well she wasn't you. Not my sister. She didn't even know me, which kind of hurt."

"What's that you have, Mr West?" Stein now asked, noticing the large envelope in his hand.

"Pictures," he muttered. "We, err, went to a wedding while on that other Earth – you guys know there was another Earth right?" Wally saw the nods and continued, "well the Kara and Barry on that Earth decided to give us pictures as mementos, I guess."

"Kara and Barry were married there!" Jesse suddenly exclaimed, as if she'd only just realised this. "Although it wasn't their wedding. And she went by 'Supergirl' and we met her cousin 'Superman'. It was like a weird dream, but it was real."

"We faced off against Hydroman, which was weird too with him being a bad guy there," Wally now said as Harry looked through the pictures, his face dropping as he looked up at Caitlin and a confused Iris. "The original Weather Wizard was there too, you know, Clyde Mardon? And even Maxima! But she didn't try and kiss you – I think she was straight." He added this to Kara who couldn't help but scoff.

"Sounds like quite the holiday" Barry stated. "I remember when I breached to Earth-3…"

"Which was accidental," Jesse now pointed out. "But Barry, Black Flash – I have to apologise…"

"No need! He's gone," Barry said a little softly.

"Gone? Where?" Wally now asked.

"Dunno, but he went through his own breach and left me the hell alone," Barry shrugged. "Doubt it's the last time we see him, but we have other things to worry about now." He inclined his head to the whiteboard of Multiverse Web Theories.

"What's this?" Jesse asked, grinning at her dad who was otherwise distracted with the images Wally had brought back.

"Cisco…?" Barry asked, indicating his friend to explain again.

Harry had taken the envelope and the first thing he took out was an article. "Supergirl and Flash helped by unknown speedsters," Harry read the title off. "Are they now part of the Justice League of America?" Harry continued reading and paused at that point. "The Justice League of America?"

"Now that is a cool name," Cisco said, interrupting his own explanation of what his board was. "So you decided to do a Barry and lend a world a helping hand?"

"Didn't have much choice. Maxima, Weather Wizard, and H2-No escaped. They needed help and some of the members of their League were AWOL…" Jesse said and everyone looked at her. "What?"

"H2-No?" Cisco asked confused, and Jesse realized she had used the other Cisco's name for Cole Denier.

"That's what they called Hyrdroman," Wally said, trying not to laugh at Cisco's reaction.

"Seriously, that awful! Who named him?" Cisco asked.

"You," Jesse said, feeling like she had this conversation before and realized she had, only about Hyrdroman himself, not H2-No. "I'm having déjà vu here and just really want to know what this is all about." Jesse indicated the whiteboard once again, not wanting to go into Cisco's naming patterns, but Cisco chuckled nonetheless as he went back to his explanation and Harry shook his head and went to taking out the large number of pictures the pair had been given.

"Pictures?" Iris, Caitlin and Ray had moved over to the doctor while the others gathered around the whiteboard once more. They were curious to see a glimpse of this other world.

"You might want to prepare yourself for this, girls." Harry muttered as he pulled out two particular images. The first had Caitlin in a very pretty dress standing next to a familiar man in a suit. Ronnie Raymond. Instantly Ray grabbed his girlfriend's hand as her other one went to her mouth in shock.

"He's alive? On the other Earth?" Caitlin muttered. "I suppose he wasn't going to die everywhere, but…" She looked away from the picture, tears forming as Ray wrapped her in a hug. She was upset, missing her Ronnie – seeing him so happy with her in a life she didn't have, but part of her was glad that at least one version of her could be happy with him. She had Ray now, and although he wasn't the same, he brought her happiness that not even the fake Jay Garrick had after her loss.

"I suppose you have one of me and Eddie in there?" Iris asked, a little too forcefully as Harry nodded. She wasn't stupid and she knew if the picture that upset Caitlin was there, there was bound to be something to affect her. She was liking this other Earth less-and-less already.

"Ramon said it was a wedding." Harry produced an image of Iris and Eddie; only Iris was in a glorious white gown – a wedding dress – and Eddie in a very smart suit. She had prepared herself to see something like this, but her own wedding to Eddie on another Earth? It was like cruel fate. Iris instantly choked back the tears and shock as she nodded at Harry, avoiding the image now as she turned from Harry.

"I gotta get back to work," she muttered, almost as a zombie as she moved with speed rivalling Barry's out of the room, Barry himself frowning at this as he looked to Harry and then Caitlin and Ray still in an embrace.

"Eddie and Iris' wedding on the other Earth," Kara muttered to Barry, having seen the pictures from afar with her superior vision and heard Iris and Harry with her super hearing. She'd also managed to glance at one of her and Barry of that Earth, having seen themselves so happy and wondered if they were destined for that here now they'd had finally broken through the 'friend-zone'? Time would inevitably tell.

"Damn," Barry muttered sadly. Iris was just getting over Eddie and now to see that… He felt bad for her. "Please cheer her up when you head back to work?"

"Sure," Kara smiled politely. "Well, as much as I can with Cat about…" She liked Iris and hated seeing her upset after all.

"So? My plan?" Cisco drew them back in.

"What about it?" Barry now asked, a little distracted still by Iris.

"Multiverse-hopping? You two up for it?" Cisco forced.

"Of course" Kara smirked. "I can't wait to meet others of you lot!" Kara was also interested in seeing a version of herself and Barry together. Half of her wanted to grab the picture of their counterparts and keep it, but the other knew not to.

"It'll be more surprising than you think…" Jesse muttered coyly, with a small smirk now.


	2. The Karry Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Kara head off to the world Wally and Jesse recently visited. There they find new friends, a new a adventure and a very popular world... welcome to the Karry Universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is completely canon to Karry Universe, taking place between the chapters 'Legends of Tomorrow' and 'Sisters'.

It was Friday night. The week had gone surprisingly quickly since Barry, Jesse and Wally's return from their own adventures and now only the key members of STAR Labs were required – although Alex was silently lingering, along with Jesse and even Ray.

"Okay, before we get on the matter of universe hopping. Cisco, what new additions did you add to my suit? If you have added them yet?" Kara hadn't let this go since Jesse's return and Cisco had been very coy with her since. She didn't like it and it was annoying her now. If she didn't get an answer tonight, she was ready to threaten the costume's expert with a rather severe blow to the head to match that which she had given Jax. Not that she had revealed this to anyone but a bemused Barry yet.

"I suppose I better tell you before I send you off to… what were we calling it?" Cisco turned to address Jesse now.

"The Karry Universe," Jesse stated a little humbly.

"Karry?" Barry asked.

"Yeah. Their Kara and Barry seemed pretty much in charge of everything and there was a call for 'Karry Karaoke' or something at Iris' wedding there, so Cisco and I figured, why not…"

"Oh, I get it – Kara. Barry. Karry. Very clever." Kara stated. "Not a fan of it, but I'm not the one naming things." She shrugged as Barry smirked to Kara at this comment. He didn't have an opinion there, but was all too keen to see what a world where he and Kara being together looked like, especially since he and this Kara had made things more official over the past few days.

"So yeah, the additions. Well after your rather destructive takeout of the wastelands and how long it took you to gain your powers back, I added a little something to your House of El symbol." Kara was already in her Power Girl outfit so Cisco moved close to her and indicated Barry to move in too. Kara tried not to blush. "Inside the symbol, well at the back, there's a little pocket of stored solar energy. You just need to push it three quick times…" he did as he said and Kara suddenly felt as if she'd been dozed up on caffeine – more alert and active.

"Woah… Okay," Kara muttered. "That… I need to run off some of this energy." She moved off to the room holding the treadmill all three speedsters used now to blow off some steam as Barry rounded on Cisco now.

"What exactly…?" he asked as Jesse moved to look in on her sister.

"If Kara ever loses her powers again, for whatever reason, she or you just need to tap that three times and she'll get an instant dose of UV radiation – I've added small solar panels to her outfit, able to absorb the light and charge up the panel throughout the day and when in use," Cisco smirked.

"And if she explodes like before? There was nothing left of her previous suit. I remember you complaining about that." This was Jesse, talking from the door to the treadmill room.

"I've added precautions. If the rest of the suit were to disintegrate in some nuclear explosion, the symbol will remain." He turned back to Barry. "Just make sure it's against her skin and press it three times. I can't account for an adrenaline rush, but now Kara knows that element, she could invoke one herself easily…"

Kara came back out of the treadmill room at that moment, looking a little distracted as she re-joined the others. Jesse moved up next to her, to make sure her sister was okay after that surprising shot of solar radiation.

"And what if I accidentally knock it? I mean it's great if I'm in the middle of battle and need an extra boost, but if I'm talking to Ms. Grant or something…?" Kara now asked.

"I take it you heard what I said then?" Cisco grinned.

"Superior hearing." Kara reminded him. "So? What if I accidentally bump it or hit it?"

"That's the beauty of tapping it three sequential times. One knock won't do it, and if you're hit more than twice in the chest, the impact would be recognised as too hard to release the radiation to your body. Three simple taps. It's brilliant. Right?" Cisco looked to the others, starting to doubt himself now.

"While I can't help but think this idea's been used before," Barry muttered thoughtfully, "I like the concept anyway. It'll be helpful if we have no UV lights on these other worlds and maybe something for another Cisco to steal," he smirked at his friend.

"Hey! Copyrighted to Earth-1 Cisco okay? I don't want others making money from my ideas." Cisco complained.

"They won't," Kara sighed as Jesse giggled at this.

"How do you know a different Cisco hasn't already come up with this?" Jesse asked, making Cisco look at her. "I mean you could be second to it. Means it copyrighted to that Cisco, not you."

"I…" Cisco started, but Barry wanted to move on.

"Anyway, Earth-5?" Barry asked, Cisco closing his mouth at this. "Is there a reason we're doing this on the weekends and in such a peculiar order? Why not start with Earth-3 and work our way to 6?"

"Well, because I'm concerned more for Earths 5 and 4 than I am for 6 and 3," Cisco reasoned, to confused expressions. "Earth-5 was foggy, remember? It was on the edge of obliteration. Earth-4 I can't even vibe. I know it's there – Barry's been there for a start – but I just can't grab it. I'm hoping that by putting the device on Earth-5, then Earth-4 will be easier to access."

"Why is Earth-3 even on the list?" This was Jesse now. "You accessed it fine last month, from what I heard."

"Yeah, but there's a reason the Black Flash threw me into the place, Jesse" Cisco muttered darkly, "and I bet my hat it's got something to do with this multiverse death stuff."

"You don't have a hat," Kara stated, suddenly childishly. She'd never heard of this expression before.

"Figure of speech," Barry muttered into her ear as she moaned in realisation.

"And as for the weekends." He turned his attention back to Barry and Kara, "It may take longer than expected to remain on these worlds. I know Singh is pretty lax with you these days, Barry, but Kara you can't afford to miss time off from Cat Grant. Iris is going to cover you should you be needed at the weekend, but I'm hoping and trusting that you'll be back in time for work on Monday, which is why I'm not wanting to rush this. Four worlds. Four weekends."

Kara, Barry and even Jesse looked impressed by this, but then another idea came across Kara's mind. "What if we're needed back here. Power Girl and the Flash? It's been really quiet so far, but for four weekends?"

"We have two Canaries, Atom and Quick and Silver in town. Not to mention Joe and his new meta-human taskforce," Cisco pointed out simply, "Central will survive without it's resident speedster and Kryptonian for two days a week. I bet Cat Grant won't even notice – might get better press if something were to come up though…"

Kara actually snorted at this, causing Jesse to come down in a sudden fit of giggles and Kara to join her.

"What did I say?" Cisco glanced to Barry in shock, who replied with a surprised shrug as they waited for the women to calm down. "Okay then. Advice. Jesse, you were on Earth-5 for a night. Any clues you could give these two?" Cisco indicated Barry and Kara.

"Erm, just be yourselves? It's not like it's a talent contest. Although," she suddenly got serious "that Earth's Barry and Kara are pretty much top dogs – what they say goes, so be prepared for a slight change in the status quo of their STAR Labs. Oh and avoid the actual dog too."

"Actual dog?" Barry asked, confused.

"Yeah, they have this Kryptonian dog. You do not want to get on his bad side and it's hard to remain on his good side, but he is that world's pet to Kara and Barry so he may trust you. Or hate you. I don't know. Dogs are strange that way, they know when there's an imposter –"

"Okay, okay, avoid the dog," Kara stated as she added more quietly, "wish I had a dog though."

"Maybe for the future?" Barry muttered.

"It would break if I pet it though" Kara frowned, suddenly glum.

"Well, if you gain the trust of this Kryptonian dog, you can pet him until your hand's raw," Cisco stated a little irritably now.

"Then again, he was nice to me until Wally called him weird. That world's Cisco might have said the dog was sexist…" Jesse muttered, more to herself than anyone else as the real Cisco gave an irritated moan. "Sorry" Jesse added.

"Right, so now that's all explained, I think all I need to do is open a breach to that world and send you on your way," Cisco stated.

"How's that possible?" Barry now asked. "You had to get help from that Earth's Stein and unless you have been in contact with him again…?"

"That's why I have Jesse here. Remember when you were in the speed-force and Iris called you back? Well it's the same principle, if slightly in reverse. Jesse concentrates on that world she was stuck on; I catch hold of those thoughts, that vibration and then I open a portal. I can't guarantee it will remain open for more than a second, and they're not expecting you over there, but it's the best I can do," Cisco stated.

"Just… send us somewhere near that Barry and Kara," Barry now told Jesse, "I think if we get in their good books first, then we won't need to worry about the others."

"Just remember to put the device somewhere safe – their STAR Labs is probably a good contender. If it's destroyed it would be hell to send you another one." Cisco reminded the pair.

"Are we likely to get it broken?" Barry asked innocently, pulling on his mask now as Kara put on hers. The time was now it seemed as Cisco gave Barry an awkward look before indicating to Jesse that he needed her.

Although Cisco had told her what he was going to do, Jesse was still a little apprehensive on what was to come – she hadn't forgotten the Black Flash and she didn't want to be pulled into some vortex like Barry had been, but she wanted Barry and Kara to experience this 'Karry Universe' first hand, and for them to put the device there, so she had to grin and bear it. She took Cisco's left hand as he raised his right one and thought of the world she had breached, of that strange dog and the long-haired Kara. She thought about that Joe and Iris and the explanation behind Wally non-existence in that world. She pictured the battle they had had against H2-No, Maxima and Weather Wizard; of Iris' wedding and the titular pair singing karaoke with such professionalism. She'd have to ask Kara and Barry when they got back if they were just as talented…

She sensed the wind rushing from the vortex as she opened her eyes, noticed Kara and Barry holding on to each other and then vanishing, just as the portal closed and they were left in silence. She instantly let go of Cisco's hand as she moved slowly over to the point the breach had been.

"Now we wait…" she muttered, turning back to Cisco.

"And now we wait," he repeated, nodding in worry as he took a seat.

-PowerFlash-

Barry was used to universe hopping by now, but Kara was not. She had been fine when heading to Earth-3 before, but maybe it was because this world was not as accessible, or maybe she was worried as to what she was to find on the other side of the breach, but she did not expect the nausea to hit her so instantly the moment she passed through the blue wormhole-thing, leaning on Barry for sudden support.

They landed on the other side a lot slower than expected and Kara almost stumbled as Barry took a momentary look to see where they were, before being distracted by Kara's sudden queasiness.

"You alright?" He asked in a low whisper, realising they were in the room of a house before his ears picked up the noise. "What's that…?"

He turned to look in the direction of the odd noise and almost shouted. They had landed in a bedroom and there was activity going on in the bed. Another noise joined in that of the bedsprings as his eyes caught sight of the two glowing orbs nearby and a familiar voice moaned, "What is it Krypto?"

A light was turned on and Barry and Kara was met with the face of their identical doppelgängers, the Barry and Kara of this Earth moving so quickly, even Barry himself couldn't catch the movement as both were suddenly in clothes, with the long-haired Kara holding back the large white dog before the other Barry rounded on the pair.

"Who the hell are you?" This Earth's Barry demanded, glancing quickly back to his Kara before adding back to the pair, "Spill, or my wife won't hesitate in releasing the dog – and his bites hurt!"

Both Barry and Kara ripped off their masks to properly reveal their faces, to a sudden shocked gasp from both the other pair as the Prime Barry raised his hands. "We're you. From another world. Look, I know this is hard to believe…"

"More Earth hoppers?" The other Kara actually sighed. "Looks like Cisco was right. At least I finally get to see another me. What's up with the costume?" The Kara of this Earth looked to the costume with dubious look on her face. She obviously didn't approve of the whites and blue. Despite her sudden calm, she didn't release Krypto, but the dog didn't back down anyway.

"It's a long story," Kara stated. "I'm… err, sorry we interrupted… you know. Can we talk?" Her eyes moved to the dog before she suddenly added. "We're friends of Jesse and Wally. I'm Jesse's sister on our Earth, in fact."

The other Kara's face lit up at this, her Barry glancing to her before turning back and smiling. "I assume you're not the same Barry-White from before?" He addressed the Prime Barry.

"Barry White?" Barry confirmed in question.

"Figured since you knew Wally and Jesse you were not the same one. That makes you Barry White Two; call me Barry Red. Urm…" he glanced to his Kara and back again. "Come to the kitchen, it looks like we have a lot to talk about."

Barry and Kara let out breaths or relief as 'Barry-Red' led the way out of the room, and Barry realised they were in an apartment, not a house as he noticed everything was on one level. "Nice place," he muttered as he glanced back to find Krypto trotting at his mistress' ankles, keeping the intruders constantly in his vision. At least he'd powered down his laser eyes. "Cool dog," he tried, hoping complimenting the dog would make him ease up.

"Krypto is a Kryptonian dog, the last of his kind. I am his mistress and Barry his master. He's not keen on men though" this worlds Kara informed the Prime Barry, confirming Jesse's words, as she now indicated to the bar stools at the breakfast bar of this kitchen. Prime Barry and Kara sat, as ordered.

"So," Barry-Red started, taking a position opposite the parallel pair as Krypto remained by the Prime Barry and Kara's heels, glancing between the pair in quick motions, obviously still keeping them under his guard. "What are you doing here?"

"Better question would be what were you doing in our bedroom?" Kara Allen said as she got herself a glass of juice.

"I agree with my wife. What were you doing in our bedroom? World hoppers usually come to the wasteland," Barry-Red said.

"Oh. Sorry about that. We wanted to get close to you so the portal was opened near you." The Prime Barry didn't realise this would be his starting point as he looked to the other version of himself and Kara. It was weird. He remembered looking to his clone, Malcolm Garrick now, and the oddity of seeing a twin there, but facing one here and now, someone who was literally his double, just one world apart was distracting. Even more distracting than when he had met the Barry of Earth-2. That one had been so obviously different from him, but this one seemed to have a similar life. He was the Flash here too after all. Or at least that's what Jesse and Wally had told him.

"Our Cisco has a meta human power. He can open up portals to other worlds, but he has some trouble with this world. I don't think he realized we were going to be interrupting you" Prime Kara started, both their doubles looking to her now. Prime Kara was uncomfortable with this topic of conversation.

"Jesse said something about being a 'Vibe'," Kara Allen remembered with a small nod to her double and more than happy to change the subject.

"Yeah," Prime Barry had found his voice now. "He can see and sort of reach into other universes and like my Kara said, open portals. Parallel universes."

"When searching for Jesse and Wally, he couldn't quite see this world," Prime Kara continued. "So he looked further." Kara Allen and Barry-Red both raised an eyebrow at this and Kara suddenly had the impression they were talking to one another, without even opening their mouths. It freaked her out.

"You see," Prime Barry continued when Kara stuttered to continue herself, not having noticed the oddness now surrounding their doubles, "a few months ago on my Earth, there was this bad guy speedster –"

"The Reverse-Flash?" Barry-Red quickly asked, a look Prime Barry recognized, in his eyes.

"Not him, but he did exist." Prime Barry stated. "This other speedster stole this device from Mercury Labs which he manipulated to destroy the multiverse – all the other worlds but ours, this one included – but only partially succeeded."

"Not sure if we're grateful about that or not," Prime Kara stated now, having found her voice as her eyes moved from her other self and down to the dog sitting between herself and her Barry.

"I think I'm pretty grateful," Kara Allen stated, to a nervous laugh from Prime Kara.

"But our Cisco – Vibe – wants to see what damage was done. He made devices," Prime Barry continued as Kara produced the first one from a pocket on her light blue belt Cisco had added before they'd left "that would help him see into what's been destroyed. We don't completely understand it, but we trust him enough to hop universes to plant them for him."

Kara Allen looked at the thing Prime Kara had placed on the table, Prime Kara now actually scratching Krypto behind the ear absently as the pure Kryptonian smiled finally. Krypto seemed to have calmed down on the intruders now that his master and mistress were okay with them. "It looks safe, and I would trust our Cisco so I would assume we'd do the same for him, employee or not –"

"Employee? I thought just Barry owned the Labs?" Prime Kara asked before backtracking as Krypto growled happily as she continued scratching him behind the ear. "Oh, you're married, so you'd own what he owns. I forget the whole marriage-property stuff."

"More than that," Barry-Red smirked, "but you'll find that out in the morning."

"We will?" Prime Barry now asked.

"I may be able to see every component of that thing, but that doesn't mean I know how it works. I'll feel safer if I can get my Cisco to look at it first before we trust you to leave it behind and jump on to the next universe," Kara Allen stated.

"Right," Prime Barry stated. "Totally understand. Trust me when I say that you can't trust every world hopper who comes to you. Learned that one the hard way."

"In the meantime, help yourself to some food, and we'll set up the extra room for you two." Barry-Red stated pleasantly, about to move off to one of the doors leading off from the kitchen/living room before hesitating. "Err, single or double bed?" he asked hesitantly. "We have a fold-out sofa bed in the spare room but it's not too big, so an extra sofa can double as a bed…"

"Two singles," Prime Kara pointed out, feeling like she was booking a room at a hotel. Not that she'd ever done that before.

"You two…?" Kara Allen asked, indicating if the pair were an item or not.

"We've been on three dates now," Prime Kara spoke, still petting the dog behind the ear – it was second nature already, she not used to easily pet an animal without breaking them before, so taking any opportunity she could with this dog. "So we may get to a double eventually, but not quite yet" she added as her Barry took a sudden interest in the magnets on the fridge opposite.

Barry-Red grinned as he moved off to the spare room finally, leaving them with the other Kara, who now looked through the counter to see that her dog was otherwise occupied and actually laughed. "It seems Krypto's taken a shine to you," she stated. "Then again, you are me…"

"I've never been able to pet an animal without doing harm to it," Prime Kara stated to a nod from her double. "I wish I had a Kryptonian pet like yours back on my Earth…"

"Well, make no mistake, he's still a guard dog and I'm going to leave him with you overnight, but I won't disturb him yet," she grinned to her dog before moving back. "I'm going to make some calls. You two help yourself to any food from the fridge – you know how much we eat to keep ourselves going so it's packed."

She wasn't kidding as Prime Barry jumped up to look in the fridge, finding a little of everything in there and turned back to Kara with few slices of chocolate cake. She hesitated.

"I know Cisco said it might take a day or two, which is why we're doing this on a weekend, but staying overnight here? It's kind of… weird," she stated as he placed the cake in front of her and grabbed a fork himself.

"How so?" Barry asked, not wasting time in chowing down opposite her. "They are us after all."

"Us as a  _married couple_. We interrupted them… you know," she didn't want to go into detail. As much as she wanted to be with her Barry – hell, she had from the moment she'd saved him from Duplicate the day of her creation – she just wasn't ready yet. She was starting to wonder what the consequences of their trip to this universe would be and seeing herself and the other Barry together, staying under the same roof, knowing they were married…

"Yeah, that was a little unexpected. Then again we did end up in their bedroom on a Friday night and they are married," Barry stated, trying not to think about it himself. "But hey, at least they trust us already, and you're getting on well with that dog." The soft growling could still be heard as Kara didn't let up and Krypto remained enraptured.

Kara chuckled. "Do you think we could take a hair of his and visit Duplicate?"

"I wouldn't trust her," Barry shook his head sadly. "I think she experimented on animals first but even so… and who knows what Cisco's done to her powers since."

"Cisco can be a little scary at times." Kara nodded, Barry chuckling now as she grabbed a fork. "Recon my double would mind if I gave her dog some cake?"

"Go ahead," Kara Allen had come back from her room, having made some calls to her employees at STAR – Prime Kara had heard even if she did ignore it.

"Beds are made," Barry-Red returned from the spare room, eyeing the cake the other couple were eating but saying nothing as he added. "I dunno if you wear pyjamas, but I left my old ones on the couch for you, Barry-White-2, and Kara's spare are on the couch-bed for you… err?"

"On Earth-3 that Kara and I identified each other with our different last names." Prime Kara spoke up, knowing what Barry-Red wanted to know.

"You've been to more Earths?" Kara Allen looked shocked at this.

"Yeah. It's a long story but she was Danvers. Were you Danvers as well?" Kara Wells suddenly asked.

"I was," Kara Allen said. "Before I married Barry. I'm Allen now."

"Of course," Kara Wells grinned, liking the sound of that but not commenting further as she connected some dots for this Kara now. "So, Alex is your big sister too?" she finally continued.

"Yes," Kara said, a curious tone to her word.

"Well, when she's not drinking," Barry-Red jumped in and Kara Wells had the impression the two were talking again without speaking.

"I'm sorry, what?" Kara Wells asked, not sure what was going on.

"It's nothing. Alex had a drinking problem. Been sober for years but when she was drinking…. Well, she wasn't so nice to me. It's all funny now, on reflection" Kara Allen said and Kara Wells nodded. She hadn't heard anything about a drinking problem from her Alex and wondered if she even had one or if it was just different here. Maybe Kara's influence on her life so young had led to it, like on Earth-3, meaning it wouldn't have happened without her on her home Earth. It was strange, thinking about it.

"If I remember from your Jesse correctly, you should go by…?" Kara Allen went back on topic.

"Wells." Kara Wells confirmed. "Kara Wells."

"Ah yeah, 'cos of Jesse." Barry-Red nodded. "That's still weird, knowing there's a good Harrison Wells out there."

"Technically no Harrison Wells was bad., Kara Wells defended her adopted father "it was just Eobard Thawne taking his life and face. Well, it was on our Earth anyway."

"Same here." Kara Allen now added in thought. "But it was Harrison Wells whose name got dragged through the mud here regardless. He got ousted as the Reverse-Flash and everyone knows he set off the Particle Accelerator on purpose. Most hated man in the world. I'm serious. That's what he was called. Although it was kind of easy to manipulate the media into putting STAR labs into a good light when we took over."

"Yeah, what's that all about?" Kara Wells spoke up, having been curious on that and wanting to move on from a touchy subject for her.

"Long story there too," Kara Allen continued, although obviously relishing in telling them. "But the short of it is, Fake-Wells left Barry STAR Labs, then together we decided to revitalize the place. I'm the media liaison and manager for the Labs and Barry comes around to keep everyone in their place."

"How's that working out for you?" Kara Wells asked as her Barry watched the conversation in thoughtful silence.

"Really well," Barry-Red spoke up, he glancing to his Kara as Prime Kara had that odd sensation that they were talking without speaking again before Kara Allen gave a sigh.

"You should try it. You'll see how it is for us if you do," Kara Allen now stated.

"We already rent some space out for ARGUS," Prime Kara thought.

"ARGUS?" The Kara and Barry of this world said together.

"It's a government agency that mostly deals with meta-humans," Kara Wells said. "You haven't had contact with them?"

"The DEO expanded to take care of metas," Kara Allen stated.

"Oh. Well anyway, there's a lot more space to revitalize. I take it the Labs are open to the public? I could talk to my dad about how he runs his one on his Earth…"

"Okay, enough talk," Prime Barry suddenly spoke up; he was still a little resistant to bringing the Labs back from the brink it had been perched on for a few years now, especially since it was left to him by his mother's killer. It was safe to say he had mixed feelings about the place and he wasn't quite ready to let that go. He stood as he headed over to the room the other Barry had indicated was the spare room and Kara looked apologetically between the couple.

"It's fine," Barry-Red muttered. "I get it. I had bad feelings about the place once I found out about Thawne… If it wasn't for Kara…" he reached for his Kara's hand and gave it a squeeze, Prime Kara knowing what that meant.

"Cat Grant's been trying to bring the place back on her lonesome – I think it's inevitable on our Earth either way," Kara Wells responded. "I think I'll retire to bed too now. Thank you both for being so understanding. I'll leave Cisco's weird device here if you guys want to have a closer look at it, but try not to break it. Did you say Krypto was to 'guard' us tonight?"

"Yes I did," Kara Allen responded to the last bit first before adding. "And it's hard not to trust ourselves, although when you know people from the future can steal anyone's faces such as Fake-Wells… Well, anyway. Krypto!" The dog suddenly stood to attention, having been half-asleep due to Prime Kara's fuss. "Guard" Kara Allen indicated her double and the dog barked happily.

"Something tells me he won't be doing much guarding tonight after that petting," Barry-Red smirked as Prime Kara laughed.

"Good night… Karry," she couldn't help herself as the pair looked to one another in surprise and she moved into the room her Barry was in, Krypto at her heel.

Barry was sitting on the couch, in nothing but trouser pants as he looked to the floor. He looked up, however, when Kara entered the room and closed the door behind herself and the dog. Barry smirked at the appearance of the dog as Kara moved over to the already set-up sofa bed. "You okay?" she asked as she sat opposite him.

"Yeah. It's just… STAR was the Reverse-Flash's. It's okay as Team Power-Flash's base but to reopen it?" He asked, generally concerned. "I don't know how they could do it."

"Leave it for tonight," Kara changed into the pyjamas waiting for her and chuckled that they were identical to the ones she had back at STAR on their Earth. "Tomorrow you'll see what those two," she indicated to the door "have done with the place. It's not like you  _have_  to follow in their model. With ARGUS in place STAR Labs will make enough income to keep yourself, Caitlin and Cisco well in pocket."

"True, but a little extra wouldn't go amiss," Barry admitted as he lay back on the couch and turned his head to look at Kara, who slipped into the sheets, Krypto jumping on to the bed next to her. "Wow, that dog's really taken a shine to you," he added with a small smile.

"Do you think my other self would notice if I stole him when we went back?" Kara couldn't help but joke, but Krypto barked softly at this before Barry could reply. "Okay, okay" Kara now added, stroking the dog's back as he lay over her stomach – she could barely feel the weight, even if they were both super powered by the sun. "You'll notice" she added to the animal in a silly voice as the dog yawned, moved to lick her hand peacefully before allowing her to stroke him some more. It seemed even though the dog liked her, he would never leave his true mistress on this Earth. Kara Wells couldn't blame him. "And aren't you meant to be guarding us?" she added more seriously to the dog as Barry chuckled again. Krypto barked at that.

She moved her head to look away from Barry and noticed the picture frame on the table beside. It contained the image of a handsome man, a pretty woman and two young children. "Oh wow," she now muttered.

"What is it?" Barry asked from the couch, concerned.

"Kal. He has a family on this Earth," Kara awkwardly reached to pick up the framed image with her free hand to look more closely at it.

"Kal?" Barry yawned.

"My little cousin. Only he's my big cousin now with the whole Phantom Zone thing. He goes by Clark on Earth-3. Probably the same here too. Huh. Good on him. Shame he doesn't exist on our world. I'd love to have my big cousin around. Wish I could meet his kids." She fell into thoughtful silence as gentle snoring could be heard coming from Barry already.

She smiled as she put the picture back, resumed her stroking of the dog's back as memories of her cousin and the life back on Krypton flooded back to the surface of her mind. She drifted off soon after.

-SuperPowerFlash-

It was the next morning when the two Barrys and the two Kara, and the dog, went to STAR Labs. It was strange for Barry especially; not only seeing the place in full-refurbishment from the outside, but also the use of a new 'back door' that his doubled accessed by form of handprint analysis and a physical code. Prime Kara remained interested but as she hadn't known their STAR Labs for more than two months, it played little effect on her to see the place in full working order.

It was more unusual, however, when they came face to face with some of their regulars, who took in Prime Kara and Barry's appearance with shock, but greeted their own with pleasantries. Although for a fully-functioning STAR Labs, it was unusual to see only three employees and definitely odd not to see either of the Wells'. That alone made Prime Kara realise how different this universe truly was.

"Only three employees?" Kara Wells had to question.

"Actually two," Kara Allen said. "Winn doesn't work here. What are you doing here anyway?" Kara Allen nodded to Winn. She obviously hadn't called him, and Kara Wells couldn't recall overhearing any conversation with Winn last night while she had been discussing things over cake with her Barry.

"Cisco told me there were more world jumpers and I was not missing it this time," Winn said.

Kara Allen chuckled as she turned back to her double. "But this is our SuperFlash team and our SuperFlash cave. Other employees are probably in the main labs working. Although it is a Saturday – they're more optional days, obviously."

After that they went into explanation on why the two new Earth hoppers were there. Cisco, Caitlin and Winn though were intrigued by the explanation their Kara gave them of what she knew of the 'Earth jumpers' before handing over the rest of the explanation to Prime Barry. Well, mainly that of what their Cisco had made while Prime Kara produced the device from her belt pocket once more.

"It allows my Cisco to get a clearer picture of this world," Prime Barry explained, "he wouldn't have even realised the damage if it wasn't for Jesse and Wally visiting this place."

There was a rush of air as the 'back door' was opened once more and all eyes turned to see a young girl, barely fourteen years old and a familiar, slightly tanned, dark-haired woman with kind, dark hazel eyes entering after her. The girl was in casual clothing but the woman wore an outfit that had bells ringing in Prime Barry's head as he gaped at her, dots connecting very quickly in his brain before he pointed at the woman. "It's you!"

"What is going on here?" she responded, looking between the two Barrys and the two Karas with intrigue as the blond girl ran up to Kara Allen, looking to Prime Kara with confusion herself.

"We have some more Earth jumpers," Barry-Red explained to the woman. "Diana, this is… Barry-White-Two and Kara Wells."

"Kara Wells?" the girl asked, looking to said Kara.

"You look like me," Kara Wells couldn't help but remark, looking at the girl as she somewhat crouched to get on eye-level.

"I'm a clone of her," the girl responded, a little bluntly as she pointed to her Kara. "But I'm called Karen, not Kara."

"You're a clone?" Prime Kara looked to her double who cocked her head, looking suddenly defensive. "I'm a clone too."

"You are?" This was Kara Allen, who sounded shocked as all eyes turned to Prime Kara.

"Yeah. My Barry Earth hopped to another world that had a Kara Danvers on and brought back a hair – this meta called Duplicate cloned me from that hair."

"No way!" This was Karen who seemed to get excited. "I bet anything that that meta-human was called Copycat here! She did the same thing with Kara and I came about as a result. She died though, Copycat I mean." Karen looked almost sad at this. Prime Kara understood the emotion, that Karen would never able to truly found out what made her without her clone-making creator.

"Because she couldn't clone me," Kara Allen said, somewhat confused. "Not properly at least. It gave her a heart attack and we ended up with this midget here." Kara Allen messed up Karen hair as she talked. Karen laughed at that.

Barry wanted to respond by telling them how lucky they were that their version of Duplicate had died, the shock of finding out about the clone of this world enough of a shocker in itself to deter him from his Diana-revelation, but kept his mouth shut as the warrior woman looked between the pair with polite interest.

"Well, she survived my creation but couldn't keep hold of me. We have our Copycat in STAR Labs on our Earth," Prime Kara stated politely to her little double, who seemed to come out of her shell now she and Kara had come to bond on some solid ground, other than their identical looks.

"Hey doesn't that make you Karen's double and not Kara's?" Caitlin asked, making eyes turned to her now as she shrugged. "Well, it makes sense." Kara Wells thought for a moment before nodding. This Caitlin was right. Technically she was not her Earth's double of Kara Zor-El. That one was on Krypton in their universe. She was Karen's double.

"Cool. I bet your STAR Labs isn't as awesome as this one though. Carter and me love coming here. Kara lets us looks at all experiments, even the ones that are secret from the public. We even got to play around with the hover technology STAR is creating. Not as fun as flying, but Carter finds it awesome. Can I show you around?" Karen looked hopeful between the two adult Karas now.

"As long as you don't go too far. Kara Wells here has a job to do, but as long as she doesn't mind I don't see why not," Kara Allen stated, glancing to her double to see if she was okay with this arrangement. "Krypto, go with them." She now added to the dog, who had been relaxing in his STAR Labs dog basket, who stood to attention, barked politely and then moved over to Karen's side.

Karen smiled at the dog and gave him a pet. "Isn't Krypto so awesome?" Karen said. "I love being able to play with a dog without hurting him."

"Me too," Kara Wells said with a smile. "You go by Karen?" Kara Wells asked and Karen nodded. "How strange. That's what Cat Grant calls me." She turned to look at her Barry "Mind if I take the tour?"

"There's not much more for us to say anyway," Prime Barry stepped in, giving his Kara a knowing look as he nodded. "I think you'll like to see the place. Take notes," he added in a smaller whisper.

Before Prime Kara could react to this, Karen had grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the group, laughing nonetheless, Krypto totting at their heels as Kara Allen smirked and turned to Diana Prince. "Training finished early then?"

"Karen's a bright young girl. She suspected something was happening so cut it short to visit you and your husband – it seemed she was right."

"I swear I wasn't as smart as that when I was her age," Kara Allen joked.

"Tell me, Barry-2," Diana suddenly turned her attention to Prime Barry, who smirked at the '2' but didn't complain – this wasn't his world; the Barry of this world deserved to be '1' after all. "What did you mean by addressing me as 'It's you', earlier?"

"Oh," Barry's hand found the nape of his neck, embarrassed by his outburst now as he nevertheless explained his actions. "I visited another Earth a couple of months ago now and briefly came across your superhero double. Not soon after I came across my Earth's version of you in her human alter-ego and couldn't put the two together… I wonder if my Earth's version is the same though?"

"Almost definitely, Mr. Allen. I brought to life by Zeus after all. I doubt there is anyone more unique than me away from my Island."

"Right…" Prime Barry muttered, the others looking intrigued to her. Obviously she had never revealed his detail about her life before, although with an alien superhero and super-powered humans, the concept of this origin shouldn't have been too far-fetched. "And what do you go by here?" Prime Barry now asked, remembering the two names she seemed to have on Earth-3 thanks to Cat Grant and Perry White.

"They call me Wonder Woman," Diana confirmed.

"I always preferred that" Barry mused; now looking the woman over before a cough came from behind him. He turned to see Cisco impatiently looking over at him, the device in his hand. "Oh right. Yeah," Prime Barry moved back over to Cisco, about to go into a further explanation when warning klaxons suddenly sounded.

Barry-Red and Kara Allen were in their outfits before the third siren sounded as Cisco and Winn moved over to the computers. "We have an intruder. They're in Martin's lab." Cisco now informed the pair, both nodding before vanishing out of the Cortex. Prime Barry didn't take a moment more as he followed them, taking in the Labs too and noticing all the differences – the Cortex was in a more secret, separate bit while the rest of the labs were revitalised, laid out slightly differently and more public. It reminded him of that time he and his Cisco had visited Earth-2 and seen that version of STAR Labs.

By the time he reached Stein's lab, a rising feeling of worry in the pit of his stomach when he remembered his Kara had gone off into the rest of the Labs before the alert, it was to find Kara Allen freeing Karen from some chains. This confused him as Kara used her laser vision to free her mini-clone as Karen explained in a quick voice: "He came out of nowhere – grabbed Kara and Krypto before I could even go to help them and then these chains were on me! I'm sorry Kara… I think he was after you but got her." Karen's eyes fell on the Prime Barry, who had been in his Flash outfit since leaving his wedded double's apartment, as he realised what this meant.

"Some chain wielding maniac has my dog and my double?" Kara asked, glancing to her Barry as she added: "I'll kill him!"

"First we need to find out who he is," Barry-Red reasoned, noticing the red on his chest symbol, instantly understanding the whole Barry-Red and Barry-White thing. They were talking about the background colours of their symbols. It was lucky Barry-Red hadn't changed his yet then. "Could be something to do with the release of the Kryptonian army?"

"Kryptonian army?" Prime Barry asked, the pit of his stomach falling away now as his and Kara's double said nothing, simply moving passed him to head back to the cortex. "Did I miss something?" he now added.

"Oh, don't worry about that." Karen remarked, shaking herself off. "Kara and Barry have this… bond thing. I think it's something Kryptonian. They can talk to each other through it while the rest of us are left in the dark. It gets kind of annoying, but you learn to live with it."

"Oh…" Barry didn't quite know what to say to this, so instead simply followed the pair, Karen at his heel, back to the Cortex, where Cisco was already talking to someone on the computer.

"Chains? He was after Kara?" the dark-haired, pale woman spoke, "Karen! I'm glad you're safe." She added when Karen entered the lab and was viewable on the camera.

"I'm fine, mom, it's just Krypto and the other Kara – did they tell you she's a clone like me?" Karen asked, ignoring the dangers and focussing on the facts that made her happy.

"Mom?" Prime Barry asked Karen, unaware of any other female Kryptonians here beyond Kara herself.

"My aunt Astra," Kara Allen informed him quickly, "she adopted Karen after her creation since she missed out on raising me here on Earth."

"Why couldn't she raise you?" Prime Barry couldn't help but ask, curious.

"Because her and her husband were making a Kryptonian army to control Earth, but Aunt Astra turned her back on them," Kara Allen stated quickly, obviously wanting to hurry this up.

"The same army that's now on the loose?" Barry asked, still lost.

"Brainiac 8 released them from the base at the DEO," Astra now spoke up on the monitor. "But that's beside the point. I think I know who has your Kara and Krypto and I think I know why."

The image of a man in armour popped up in the corner of the screen, she having sent the image from her base at the DEO, "His name is Carl Draper, or at least he goes by that on Earth. He's a Trombusan who went by the alias of 'Master Jailer' when he was a guard at Fort Rozz before all the prisoners were relocated to the DEO. He took up a position as guard here while they were locked up but vanished after their untimely release. Your best bet is to pick up his bio signs, Cisco. We haven't bothered as he's what you would call a 'good guy' so possibly couldn't do harm upon his vanishing, but if he's taken the other Kara…"

"Got it," Cisco stated. "What do you want us to do with him when Supergirl and the Flash catch him?"

"Bring him back to the DEO. He's our responsibility," Astra told them.

"See you soon then," Kara Allen stated, still a little distracted.

"Oh, Diana," Astra suddenly stated to Wonder Woman. "Keep an eye on Karen, please."

"Mom! I do have super powers," Karen stated, a bit annoyed.

"Which you are still learning to use," Astra retorted back, "so until Master Jailer is caught, Diana calls the shots." She broke the connection, Karen looking annoyed as Prime Barry moved over to Cisco.

"You have tech to track down alien DNA?" He asked, impressed and worried.

"Tune in his earpiece to our frequency," Kara Allen suddenly stated. "Like you did with Jesse and Wally – I have a feeling Barry-White-2 here will be of help."

Prime Barry passed over his earpiece, which Cisco handed to Winn as the main techno geek searched for a Trombusan signature. Prime Barry looked over to his double, realising he must have been in some sort of telepathic conference with his Kara, as Karen had described, before Cisco drew Barry's attention back. "So, your Cisco… he's a meta?"

"Erm yeah, Jesse said you weren't." He didn't know what else to say.

"That's kind of freaky. Knowing that," Cisco stated. "But it seems like his meta-ness disrupted his ability to name things. Why did he call H2-No 'Hydroman'?"

"Still hung up on that? My Cisco's still wondering why you called him H2-No," Barry quipped, but Cisco just snorted. He was about to reply once more when the computer binged. "Found him!"

Kara Allen and Barry-Red were by Cisco in no time. "Outside National? Makes sense" Kara Allen reasoned. "It seemed a lot of Astra's plans originated around National City, so Master Jailer wouldn't have gone far."

Prime Barry studied the map Cisco had pulled up, tracing routes to and from Central City to National City, and wasted no time in claiming his earpiece out of Winn's grip, before taking the route. He was gone even before this Earth's Kara and Barry could follow. Winn had at least tuned the frequency right as he heard Cisco in his ear: "Should have waited for our Kara and Barry first. They sort of have a routine for this."

"Sorry Cisco, but this is my Kara your Master Jailer has taken…" Barry called back, coming to a stop in front of a rundown log cabin. "And are you sure this is the place?"

"It was his last location. Hang on…" Cisco went quite for a moment, there was a rush of air and then Barry was no longer alone. Barry-Red was suddenly by his side.

"You should have waited," the Red-Flash stated.

"Yeah, your Cisco said…" Prime Barry muttered, again not waiting as he moved into the log cabin, looking around. "There's something wrong with your sensors… this is nothing. No sign of this Master Jailer freak, or my Kara or your Krypto."

"Superdog," Barry-Red corrected.

"Huh?" Prime Barry looked to his double in the doorway.

"When he's on a mission with us, we call him Superdog. Cat Grant made it up."

"Oh. You don't say…" Prime Barry muttered, a little lost for words until he heard a howl. It came from below them. Both Barrys looked downward to the floor.

"I don't know what it's like on your Earth, but I'm sure glowing dirt isn't a thing on this one" Barry-Red stated as he and Prime Barry both dropped to the floor, Prime Barry wasting no time in ripping up a floorboard to find what looked like a cavern below, with some sort of space ship located within.

"You don't see that every day," Kara Allen had turned up, causing Prime Barry to jump, not used to her being so quiet as her Barry pulled Prime Barry out of the way, just in time as Kara punched in the rest of the floorboards, causing the whole structure the shake and collapse inward.

Once the dust had settled, both Barrys moved in and downward themselves, Kara having already gone ahead to find her punching the side of the small ship, buckling the metal to breaking point before pulling the rest of it down and out, creating a small doorway into the thing. She didn't waste time as she jumped forward at the armoured figure within, shouting, "You do  _not_  take my dog!"

A metallic clinking sound met this battle cry and before Supergirl could even move, she was tied up with metal chains, a red light on her as the Master Jailer, a blond man in thick armour turned to face her. "Three Kara Zor-Els?" He asked, amazed as he glanced to a cage holding Prime Kara under red light, Superdog in a smaller red lit cage next to her. Both Barrys remained outside the ship, looking in through the hole Kara had made. "I knew about Astra's clone daughter – she was off-limits – but I never realised Alura had twin daughters…"

"We're not twins," Supergirl stated, "but she's not another clone… well, not exactly. What have you done?"

"Red sunlight," her double responded before Master Jailer could explain himself. "We're weak. Human at the moment. We need the yellow sunlight…" she had spotted the flash of red at the entrance her double had created. If both Barrys were here, they would know what to do.

"Ugh, stealing our tricks," Kara Allen said, Wells realizing this Kara had never been under red sunlight before. She had a lot to learn, despite her obvious advancements elsewhere.

"Smart girl," Jailer nodded to Wells. "And I did not steal your tricks. Just because the DEO uses it doesn't mean I did not think of it."

"Why do this to her? To us?" Kara Allen now asked, trying to free herself of the chains, but unable to under the influence of her home sunlight.

"My prisoners escaped and you lot did nothing! You left it to me to find and gather them up and so I will do. Your deaths will be a message to those at the DEO not to put these matters on the back burner. Astra In-Ze and Hank Henshaw will learn from their mistakes." He sounded full of himself.

"I put them there in the first place," Kara Allen shouted back, annoyed.

Before they could say any more, however, Jailer went flying. The red crested Barry had acted, running through the gap and hitting the Trombusan around the jaw, the impact forcing him against the wall as Prime Barry ran over to free his Kara.

"You need to break the light," Prime Kara instructed Barry, he remembering the events of the other week when Malcolm Merlyn had done the same thing to Kara, but was easy able to phase through the bars as he wasn't locked up too like then, joining his Kara in the intimate space before turning his attention to the light above. It was high up, so Kara couldn't reach it, but with two in the cage…

"Give me a shimmy up" Barry asked his Kara as his double continued to fight the Master Jailer. Barry was stunned as Barry-Red used some type of feet tornado, a little like the Red Tornado but not, to shoot himself up and break the red sunlight above his Kara. Kara Allen had then freed herself and joined the fight "I got to learn that one." Barry mumbled to himself as Kara cupped her hands, Barry using it this to reach up and gain distance to the light. "This is so dangerous…" Barry muttered as he threw a punch at the light in the tall cage, knowing that it was unlikely for him to get electrocuted as he knocked the light out, showering himself and Kara with glass – luckily they were both in their superhero outfits, so the damage was minimal.

Realising that her powers weren't so easy to restore after longer exposure to the red sunlight, Kara triple-tapped her House of El symbol, as instructed from her Cisco and felt the rush of power the stored solar energy provided, Power Girl easily able to break free of the cage after that, and help her double take down her capturer.

Prime Barry, realising Krypto was still in lock up, wasted no time himself in freeing the dog, who didn't seem to need to power up as he went straight in for the attack, biting the Master Jailer in the leg while he struggled against two Karas and a Flash. Prime Barry decided not to go in to help as he instead watched the fight, impressed. After a moment, when Jailer seemed down, Kara Allen held out a hand to her dog who backed off. Barry-Red put a hand on Kara Wells, indicating for her to back off and Kara Wells did, confused. The three came to stand by Prime Barry as Kara Allen looked down at the Jailer.

Jailer went to kick but he was weakened and Kara easily caught his foot. She then leaned down and picked Jailer up, anger in her eyes. "You were a DEO employee and you betrayed us," Kara Allen threw Jailer against the wall. "And over something we had no control over! Instead of waiting for us to find the prisoners, you decide to kill me, but what makes me madder is that you took my dog." Kara punched the Master Jailer, still against the wall. "No one messes with my dog!" Kara punched again before taking the Jailer's own chains and tying him up with them.

"She's a bit overprotective of this dog," Prime Barry said in shock and amazement as Krypto barked.

"Krypto is the only thing that got her through my coma," Barry-Red answered softly, with a smile as his Kara picked up Master Jailer, ready to fly back to the DEO to hand him over.

"How long have you two been together?" Prime Barry asked amazed. He had had his speed-force coma nearing three years ago now.

"First day of college freshmen year," the two answered together, smiling at each other before leaving the ship. Krypto barked and followed fast.

Prime Barry looked at this Kara. "Don't even think about trying to take Krypto. That Kara will find a way to our world to get him back and beat us up," Prime Barry said quickly, and Kara Wells couldn't help but laugh as they went to followed, heading for the DEO.

-PowerFlash-

It was ten minutes later when the two Flashes, Supergirl, Power Girl and Master Jailer arrived at the DEO. Prime Kara had been let in on what to expect at the place, but seeing her Aunt Astra waiting for them, alive and well was a bit of a shocker. She remembered from the memories of the other Kara Danvers the death of Astra. Alex and J'onn's betrayal. But it didn't feel real, like the hologram of her own mother. Even so, it was strange, her aunt alive and well.

In fact, the whole of the DEO facility was a like an echo from a past that didn't belong to her. It was exactly the same as the Earth-3 place, even with Hank Henshaw and Alex Danvers, although the familiar blond lounging around wasn't someone she ever thought to associate with the Department for Extranormal Operations.

"Sara?" Prime Barry voiced as Astra and Hank Henshaw dragged a rather subdued Draper out toward the cells. They were true to their word – he was their responsibility, and locking him up seemed to be the only solution at the moment. Maybe when they brought in the escaped Kryptonian army again things would be different for Draper, although Barry felt he deserved what he got for kidnapping his girlfriend, Krypto and trapping the young Karen too.

"I'm totally seeing double," Sara Lance replied, jumping from her seat to see the two Barrys and Karas. This was obviously her first experience with doubles from other universes. "More Earth jumpers? They're getting common. Nice hair," she nodded to Kara Wells at this.

"Thanks," Wells replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here." Sara replied simply.

"You're a DEO agent?" Prime Barry asked, never thinking that Sara Lance could become a government agent.

"Not exactly. I train new agents in hand-to-hand combat and weaponry. I am also a consultant. Sort of. Kara – our Kara that is," she indicated Kara Allen, who had moved off with her Barry and was now in conversation with her returned aunt, "seems to prefer Central City these days, so the White Canary does the rounds in National now. Not that there's much action around the place at the moment. Was expecting some hell with the breakout here, but Brainiac 8 must have other plans…"

"Who is Brainiac 8?" Prime Barry couldn't help but ask, having heard the name earlier from Astra.

"Some maniac with big plans and sick computer skills," Sara replied with a shrug.

"It sounds familiar," Kara Wells said, a ghost of a memory from Kara Danvers trying to work it way up but just out of reach.

"She was a prisoner at Fort Rozz," Alex had joined them. Although she was obviously the same as the Alex they knew, her hair was shoulder-length-short, like Prime Kara's and there were no blonde highlights. The short hair suited her though, and Barry was impressed by the look. "She was planning the break out for a long while. Even struck Disney World as a test run."

"Oh, I want to go to Disney," Kara Wells suddenly said, wistfully, causing Alex and Sara to laugh.

"Those two honeymooned there," Sara indicated the Kara and Barry of her world. "So keep that in mind, Allen." She winked at Prime Barry, who felt a little taken aback as she and Alex moved off, grabbing each other's hands as they headed to the cells.

"They're together here too?" Prime Barry asked his Kara who smirked.

"Maybe we could do Disney as an anniversary date?" She stated, still thinking of the place she had never been to. "Maybe my one-year anniversary creation day…"

"Isn't that just a birthday?" Barry turned his attention back to his Kara.

"Sort of. I like to celebrate my birthday the same day as Earth-3's Kara, even though I technically wasn't born…" Kara verbalised.

"You two ready?" Astra had moved over to the pair and Kara had her first proper look at her other world aunt. It felt almost like she was facing the hologram of her mother, although this one was real. Flesh, blood and Kryptonian. She grinned at the woman in spite of herself. "I'm sorry for what Draper put you through, Miss… Wells? I honestly didn't expect him to turn on his own kind."

"His own kind? I thought he was Trombusan, not Kryptonian?" Prime Barry asked.

"He was hired on to work as a guard to the Kryptonian prison ship. He and his father before him – generations, actually. It was a family trade and with the prison gone he was then hired here at the DEO. He was one of our own, I never expected…" Astra sounded apologetic.

"Well the sooner you get this allusive Kryptonian army the better," Prime Kara spoke up, wasting no time in giving her aunt a tight squeeze, which surprised the other woman until she shouted in pain. "Oh my god, I'm sorry, I thought…?" Kara pulled out of the hug.

"It's okay. It happens sometimes. Red Sun bracelet," she indicated to the small thing on her wrist, "I'm still a criminal in the eyes of the government, so this sort of keeps me in check by being human."

"That's not right," Prime Barry cut in, saddened for the aunt.

"It's fine. I never had powers on Krypton so it makes me feel more… normal." She smiled happily at the version of her niece before holding out her arms. "Come on. Just be gentle." Kara Wells smiled as she hugged her aunt once more, the same way she would for the humans she loved. Holding onto her aunt like this brought back the memory of Krypton and of Astra death on Earth-3. Tears escaped her eyes at this and Astra wiped them away after the hug was over. "What's wrong?" Astra asked confused at this reaction.

"Nothing. Sorry. I'm just glad you survived here, Aunt Astra," Kara Wells said. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called you aunt."

"It's good," Astra said. "No matter the world, any version of Kara is my niece."

"You know it seems a lot of people managed to survive here." Prime Barry said, and at that moment the Kara and Barry of this world came up to the trio, Krypto trotting happily by his mistress' side. "How do you do it?" That confused the pair, but they didn't have time to answer as Prime Kara dropped to her knees.

"Who's a good boy?" Prime Kara suddenly said in a soppy soft as she went to pet the dog, the other Kara and Astra laughing at Prime Kara's love of the Kryptonian dog. "He was great against Master Jailer" she informed the others, looking up at them. "Both before, and after the kidnapping. Someone deserves a bone or something," She scratched the dog's belly before the other Kara gave a little cough.

"You better hold yourself to your word." Kara Allen said with a smile.

"I'm serious though. How do you do it?" Prime Barry asked his double now, wanting to know and not letting this go so easily.

"Do what?" Barry-Red asked.

"Not lose people. Astra's alive. Eddie and Ronnie are both alive here from evidence of the photos Jesse brought back, but you did deal with Thawne. How did you defeat him without losing them?" Prime Barry asked. He had gone over that so many times in his head since seeing the images, wondering what he could have done differently and came up blank, but this world had saved them. He had to know how.

"Well Aunt Astra just switched sides," Kara Allen said.

"That probably would have happened on Earth-3 eventually," Kara Wells mumbled, still petting Krypto and not wanting to think of that outcome.

"And as for Ronnie and Eddie, well our first world jumper Barry-White warned us about Thawne so we managed to take him by surprise. Formed the Justice League to take him down." Barry-Red answered.

"It's on YouTube if you want to see." Kara Allen suddenly said, making the pair look at her. "People don't put away their phones and run when they should. It's kind of annoying, but helped Cat immensely on her cover story. Anyway, we need to head back to STAR. Cisco's looked through that device and he believes it's safe. Oh, and Karen has a surprise for you apparently, Kara." Mrs. Allen was smirking now as Kara Wells raised an eyebrow.

-SuperPowerFlash-

"Since you can't have a Kryptonian dog of your own, Cisco and I wanted to give you this." Karen was waiting for the foursome to arrive and didn't waste a moment in presenting Kara Wells with an almost life-sized toy of Krypto. "It's been toughed so you can pet it and play with it without ruining it – that's one of Cisco's specialities, especially for toys for Krypto himself" Karen patted the real dog on the head.

"Aww thank you," Kara Wells grinned, liking the toy and its realistic appearance to the dog it was based from – the only difference was the small Superdog outfit the toy was wearing. Krypto never had the chance to have his put on today, but at least Kara knew what it would look like on him. It was cute.

"Mind if we have pictures?" Karen suddenly asked. "One of you, me and the two Kryptos" Karen really had grown a fondness for Kara Wells in this short time, and the Prime Kara couldn't help but laugh appreciatively as Cisco then suggested another photo of the four superheroes together.

"What's with the outfit?" Cisco finally asked Kara Wells, indicating her white and blue one. He looked at the ensemble with a strange appreciation. Could he actually like what his Prime double had created?

"Yeah, you never explained that," Kara Allen added.

"My Cisco came up with it. I wanted to look different to the Supergirls we've known and boy did that happen – Cat Grant even dubbed me Power Girl," Kara told the group.

"Power Girl?" Kara Allen pulled a face, but Karen looked intrigued by this, not saying anything herself, however.

"All to their own I suppose. Although I want to meet your Cisco one day – tell him where he can make improvements in life," Cisco half-joked as Kara Wells, Karen and Krypto posed with the toy for a photo.

After the two Flashes had posed with Supergirl and Power Girl, Prime Barry moved on to the device. His Cisco hadn't told them much about it, but he knew how to activate it, and then his Cisco would know to activate a breach when it was turned on – as his Vibe goggles would be alerted to the fact.

"You may want to store this some place safe," Prime Barry added in after-thought, handing the thing, which resembled an old-fashion flip phone now with a glowing small screen on the lid, to this Cisco.

"I know just the place," Cisco stated, moving off and leaving the Cortex.

"I hope you come back!" Karen suddenly spoke to Kara Wells. "I love my Kara obviously. She's the best big sister I could ask for," Kara Allen raised an eyebrow at this, but let her little clone continue, "but I've never met another clone of me. We have so much more to say and do."

"We have all the time in the world," Kara Wells stated, hugging the teenager just as the room began to fill with blue light – a portal had opened.

"Pictures!" Winn presented the pair with the two photos, uploaded into their computer systems and printed off for the Prime pair. Kara claimed them to look over in the ethereal glow and grinned at Karen and Krypto's poses in the picture with just her.

"Oh and I heard you wanted to see the ideos of Reverse-Flash takedown," Caitlin said, pulling out a DVD. "My favourite ones are on this. One person set it to Eye of the Tiger which was interesting to say the list." Prime Barry took the DVD. He had to look this over and see what could have been done differently.

Krypto himself came up to Kara Wells, whining as he realised what was going on. Kara got to her knees again as she gave the dog another stoke on his head. "Make sure you give him that bone I promised?" She asked her double who nodded with a grin.

Kara Wells stood up now, rolling the images to put up her sleeve as the pair said a goodbye to all. It was an interesting experience, to say the least.

-PowerFlash-

Harry, Jesse, Stein and Cisco were waiting for Kara and Barry to return. Caitlin and Ray didn't want to be about on a weekend, or they just didn't want more information about the world where Ronnie lived, so had left things in the foursome's capable hands. Cisco had managed to vibe for his superheroes since they had gone, but like with Jesse and Wally, the images were foggy and unclear. He wasn't even sure they would come back until Sunday, which was why he had purposefully made this a weekend trip. Although it meant he couldn't go away until his multiverse setup was achieved.

He was surprised, therefore, when his vibe goggles alerted him on the Saturday afternoon, to the activation of his Multiverse Enhancer's activation in the Karry Universe. Jumping to attention, he alerted the others before focussing on opening a breach that proved a lot easier than before to this world.

A minute later and Power Girl and the Flash sped into the room, Cisco closing the breach as the pair looked around, sighing before smirking at each other. Kara even had with her a toy dog!

"Well?" Jesse asked, moving up to them, glancing at the stuffed animal.

Kara responded by removing the two pictures from her sleeve. "It was nice. Their Kara and Barry were cool – not as cool as us obviously." She gave Barry a wink as he scoffed at this.

"Oh, it's the dog! I see they gave you a version of him as a keepsake?" She took the toy off her sister and gave it a squeeze. "Made of tough stuff, this one."

"I love it," Kara said, taking the toy back and squeezing it tightly, happy that it didn't break. "I can hug and play with it and it won't break. That Cisco knows how to make them strong enough." Kara seemed like a little child, excited for a new toy… and in a way, she was.

"She and Krypto really formed a bond," Barry spoke up to Jesse. "I think we need to look into strong dogs for her." He smirked at Jesse now who grinned back.

"Maybe not one who hates men though," Jesse added, making Barry laugh.

As Kara and Jesse talked, Stein and Harry moved over to Cisco and Barry. "All go okay, Allen?" Harry asked.

"More or less. Kara seemed a little queasy when we landed but it went away pretty quickly. Oh, and she and that Kryptonian dog got kidnapped earlier." He indicated the toy dog Jesse was now holding on to. "The man was after their Kara but mistook ours for her. He was no match for Supergirl and two Flashes, so it's all good." He didn't want to go into details, especially on their arrival to the world.

"What was it like?" Stein asked Barry.

"Different," Barry reasoned. "An eye-opener in fact. Stuff to think about… So which Earth was it next week?" He didn't want to go into detail yet. The Karry Universe's use of STAR Labs really was the eye-opener he meant, and it have given him ideas to this place already, but that was something to focus on once they'd finished their multiverse jumping. Barry made sure to hide the DVD he was still holding. There was no reason for anyone else but him and Kara to know about this. They would watch the videos later.

"Earth-4, same time next week." Cisco grinned. "The one you went to before. Will be great to see what's happened since!"

"Super," Barry nodded, a small smirk on his face.


	3. SuperEarth Revisited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing in their multiverse adventure, now Barry and Kara visit the other world Barry went to before Kara's creation, where they find things have evolved since the last time Barry went. This is SuperEarth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set after the first part of SuperEarth, but before the second part, Empowered. It's easily understandable without knowing either story, however.

Jesse, Kara and Harry stood in the middle on an empty apartment. Kara was excited, but Jesse was apprehensive. Harry remained neutral.

"This reminds me of the apartment my other self has on Earth-3!" Kara pointed out to her sister in a whisper while Harry spoke to the estate agent.

"But why do we need it?" Jesse asked back, biting her lip as her father moved away from the suited woman. She repeated this question to her dad while the agent left the apartment, to allow the family to get a good feel of the place.

"Because we can't go on living in STAR Labs, not now ARGUS have some of the place." He pointed out simply. "And I have a feeling it won't stay so dead for long. Not since last week." His comment was towards the Karry Universe. Since getting back, Kara and Barry had shared more of their experience there, including the fact that STAR labs had been reopened by that Earth's Kara and Barry and was doing well. Harry had seen their Barry thinking on the same lines since.

"We've been doing fine lately…" Jesse pouted still, clearly upset at this move.

"We can't live there forever, Jess." Harry stated, placing a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"What about funds? It's not like you have a job on this Earth," Jesse now blurted out, before adding slightly apologetically, "Sorry, I shouldn't…"

"It's fine, Jess honestly. I'm still making money on our Earth, plenty of money actually and it's good here. We have the same monetary system. We need a base here, a home here, especially..."

"If we stay here?" Jesse added, her voice dropped. As much as she was acclimatizing to 'Prime Earth', she still had friends and other family on her home world. She still thought in her mind she would return someday. Especially now that it seemed she had no problem being on different Earths as her extended stay in Karry Universe had proven. She had lasted long there without any side effects, unlike her initial return to home.

"Well…" Harry's eyes moved to Kara, now looking out of the large windows to the city beyond. He didn't want to leave her again. Last time she was just a clone he had given his last name to, even if he had grown affectionate of her, but now she was an actual daughter he cared about and loved. "Kara's not likely to want to leave this Earth, I've got a steady flow of projects from this STAR Labs and you do have Wally."

"I do," Jesse pointed out. "But we still have a life on our home Earth. We can't just abandon it."

"I admit it's getting difficult to retain that life while living here, but I see a future on this Earth that our home just won't reach," Harry stated as Kara moved over to them. "You have to admit we have more here than we had there."

"Why two bedrooms?" This caught both Harry and Jesse by surprise as they looked to Kara in confusion. "There's three of us, why have all the places we've looked at this week have two bedrooms?"

Harry actually chuckled at this, also glad of the change of topic, although something he and Jesse would have to address soon in the future. "You and Jess are always away at the West house, I see no point in having a room that may barely get used. Besides, if you're both home then we can always have a sofa bed. Or you can share a room."

"So, are we getting this place?" Kara now asked. She really did like this apartment and honestly wasn't too thrilled living at STAR.

"It's a contender," Harry thought, just as the estate agent woman re-entered.

"We can discuss prices when you're ready, but I really see this as the best option for what you're looking for," she stated, mainly to Harry, "unless you want to reconsider a three-bedroom option?" She glanced at both Kara and Jesse at this.

"No, two bedrooms will be fine. We're looking to downsize anyway." Harry smiled.

"Well we can keep this offer up until Monday, so please consider this place quickly if you're going to go for it, Mr. Wells." She smiled politely as the three moved over the threshold to the corridor beyond. The agent locked the door behind them as Jesse moved off almost instantly, still not liking the idea of having a solid foundation beyond STAR on this Earth.

"I need to get back to work," Kara stated to her dad, kissing him on the cheek. "Ms. Grant will kill me if I'm more than ten seconds late…"

Later that afternoon, once work was over, Kara entered the labs alone. It was getting dark so early these days it was something she wasn't used to at all, but knew it was something she'd have to adapt to, daylight savings time and all that. Still, in a few minutes no doubt she and Barry would be making their way over to Earth-4 for the next part of their Multiverse mapping.

"Where's Barry?" Kara suddenly found herself asking, Cisco and Stein looking up from their computers having not seen her enter.

"Miss Wells," Martin grinned at Power Girl while Cisco stood and moved over to her.

"Barry's delayed. Some case Captain Singh won't let him out of. He'll be here soon though. Quick as a flash, after all." Cisco told her.

"Quick as a flash," Kara repeated with a grin.

"How did apartment hunting go?" Cisco now asked, making small talk as Kara took a seat and Cisco sat back down himself.

"Not bad. Dad's found three potential properties all within about three block's radius of this place. Have you not asked him or Jesse yourself?" She leaned forward in her chair.

"Not been around. While you were at work I opened a portal for Harry return to Earth-2 to sort out some final arrangements regarding finance or something while Jesse's been with Wally since. No classes for him today," he shrugged.

"It'll be fantastic having a place you can finally call your own." Martin spoke up from his computer. "I know you must be used to living in places like ARGUS and here, but a proper apartment. I remember my first apartment, this was before Clarissa and I got serious, you understand. I was so exhilarated to own my own place, to have somewhere to return to that was of my own. No labs in sight, beyond what I had in the spare bedroom. A kitchen, a place to lounge… a proper bed!"

Kara chuckled at Martin's enthusiasm – he seemed to only ever have two settings to his persona since she'd known him: Serious or enthusiastic. She loved both. She wondered if other Martin Steins were like this. She hadn't met another so far in her traveling. She knew he existed in Karry Universe from Jesse and Wally visit but he had not shown up on her and Barry's visit. Maybe she'd find out on this next Earth.

"This won't exactly be the same thing though, Martin. It's not an apartment of my own, it's more Harry's." Her thoughts were to Earth3 where her counterpart had her own apartment and to the Karry Universe where Kara and Barry obviously lived together. She wondered if she would ever get a place of her own or just maybe move in with Barry eventually.

"But even so! Lab-living isn't pleasant at the best of times. This is long-overdue for all three of you, even if Jessica is a little… reluctant." His face fell slightly at this.

"Jesse still thinks she wants to return to her life back home," Kara pointed out, a little sombrely now herself. She did not want to have her sister living on a different Earth, even with Cisco to vibe them. It would not be the same.

"And you think to the contrary?" Stein raised an eyebrow.

"Like it or not she's building a life here now. Dad seems settled already, she's got friends beyond us lot thanks to Wally and she knows I won't leave this Earth, apart from at weekends at the moment." She nodded to Cisco at this and Martin nodded in understanding himself.

"She may find her own Earth a little too unfamiliar by the time she returns, willing and able," Martin concluded, to a nod from Kara now.

There was a rush of wind and in a flash Barry was with them. He grinned at Kara instantly before Cisco jumped to his feet, Vibe goggles in hand.

"I didn't think we'd be going off immediately," Barry stated, an eyebrow raised at Cisco's goggles in his hand.

"No, err, sorry, Barry, I… well I've looked into Earth-4," he started.

"Have we come up with a name for that?" Barry side-tracked, before adding, "you know, like we did for 'The Karry Universe'?" He grinned at Kara at this. Over the past week she had grown more and more fond of that universe, especially since she had her Krypto toy to snuggle up to in bed. Barry himself had watched the videos he had been given from Kara and was impressed. The Barry and Kara of that Earth had formed a team together from the likes of Arrow and Firestorm to help stop the Reverse-Flash of that world. It was impressive and started to make Barry think they needed something similar to their Justice League of America, as those heroes had been dubbed. Then again, there were already three speedsters, Atom and Kara working together when needed.

Rolling his eyes, Cisco nevertheless responding to this question, "Well, since you and Kara seem insistent on calling this the 'Prime Earth' instead of just 'Earth-1'," Cisco sad, a little thoughtful, "does that mean we have to name every other Earth instead of just number them?" Cisco seemed a little freaked at the idea of naming every Earth.

"Not necessarily," Kara spoke up, "but it's a lot more fun this way."

"Fun?" Martin now spoke up, looking disapprovingly at Kara. "This is the exploration of unknown territories, not a night at the club! Numbering makes it all a lot simpler and scientific than naming them like pets."

"So, have you come up with a name for Earth-4?" Barry asked ignoring Martin's rant, noticing Cisco actually roll his eyes at Stein for this remark. In spite of himself, he was keen to know what Cisco or even Jesse could have come up with. 'Karry Universe' was okay, but not amazing when it came to Cisco's skill of naming things. He suspected Jesse having influence on that one.

"SuperEarth," Cisco couldn't help but grin to himself. Now it was Stein's turn to roll his eyes.

"Is that one word or two?" Barry now hesitated.

"And why 'SuperEarth'? If it's because of Supergirl, or even Superman, then any of these worlds could have been named that way," Kara pointed out. Every world they had been to so far besides their own world had a Supergirl and Superman. It seemed Krypton's destruction was more common than not. They were the anomalous one when it came to that aspect of 'Earth-1'.

"Mr. Ramon came to the conclusion after the merger of National City and Central City. Calling it one big super-city," Martin now spoke up, disapproval still in his voice.

"They're not a super-city," Barry corrected, "just two cities separated by a river. Or at least they were last time I went there…"

"Well, together they're still superior to the cities we've seen," Cisco pointed out.

"And it's not only that. Their… DEO as they call it has taken over STAR Labs –" Martin added.

"A weird coincidence there with ARGUS in ours, but the merger is a super-merger," Cisco added.

"Indeed," Martin nodded. "Then there's their Harry."

"What about him?" Kara now rounded on Martin, worried that a version of her dad could be in trouble or something.

"He has two daughters. Flesh and blood daughters," Cisco stated. "From what I could vibe they're Jesse and Isabelle," Cisco stated softly. "Jesse is the elder. Since he had two it's twice as much there too, and is super."

"Oh. Right," Kara didn't know what else to say about that.

"Alex's dad is alive there too," Cisco continued ploughing on.

"He's alive here," Kara stated, a little dumbfounded.

"He wasn't on the Karry Universe – or Earth-3," Cisco stated.

"We never asked on the Karry Universe," Barry added, that thought never having come to him.

"As for Earth-3, it's possible he's alive," Kara said, making the others looks at her. "I don't know. It's a blurry memory and Kara Danvers wasn't even sure herself."

"Have you been spying on this Earth and Karry's Earth?" Barry asked Cisco now, deciding to ignore the Earth-3 stuff. They could ask that Kara when they went back there.

"The Multiverse Enhancer's cleared the picture amazingly," Cisco defended. "The Karry Earth is the clearest Earth I can see beyond this one now. All I need to do is focus on a person and I thought of Alex the other day and that happened."

"You thought of Alex?" Kara raised an eyebrow.

"Well our Alex was telling us how her date with Sara went – apparently very good," he smirked. Kara and Barry looked knowingly at each other. They never told anyone that Sara and Alex had been together on the Karry Earth, figuring it was too much stress to put onto a newly forming relationship, but it seemed this world was heading for a repeat of that.

"Have you heard anything from Winn?" This reminded Kara of the last time she had spoken to Winn. He had stormed off because he was jealous of everyone having a pairing. Or at least that's what she could fathom.

"He's on the road again," Cisco shrugged. He didn't know about the exchange, Kara deciding it best to keep the secret Winn had revealed about his sexuality until Winn was ready to tell all.

"What about me?" Barry vocalized suddenly, Cisco tried to catch up on what Barry meant, still thinking of Winn. "Of this 'SuperEarth' – am I a part of it?" Barry elaborated. He had been curious about this since for a while now.

"Oh," Cisco shook his head to get back into gear. "From what I could see of SuperEarth – again, the device on the Karry Universe really cleared that picture up – you do exist there. And um," he glanced to Stein now who gave him an encouraging nod, "well, your mom and dad are alive there, man. You also have a sister there – not Iris I mean. A real little sister. From what I can get her name is Millie."

Barry hadn't been prepared for that. On his last and only visit to SuperEarth he'd only really encountered Kara, the DEO and battled against Zoom. There had been no time for pleasantries or looking up new versions of old friends like he'd tried on his first visit to Earth-3. Granted he had suspected his mom and dad to be alive, they had been on Earth-2 after all, but to have an actual sister?

"You can't get caught up in this world," Stein now pointed out, sounding scarily like Harry and bringing Barry back to the here-and-now. "Harrison told me what happened when you visited his world for the first time. You cannot interfere with your other life on Earth-4."

"SuperEarth," Kara corrected with a giggle. Stein glared at her.

"But is he with that world's Kara like in last week's Karry Earth?" Barry asked. He wondered if he was about to see another version of them as an item. It could be almost fun seeing them in different stages of the relationship.

"No, he isn't," Cisco stated a little bluntly, causing Barry and even Kara to backtrack in surprise. "He's not even the Flash there. Remember you even told me there was no Particle Accelerator explosion there. SuperEarth's Barry Allen had no reason to become the Flash, no family drama… I don't even know if there are meta-human's there, actually."

"This Earth sounds even crazier than I remember it," Barry muttered, sighing and glancing to Kara. "Shall we just go there and hope for the best?"

"That is not the attitude I expect of explorers," Martin stood suddenly. "You need to remember that this is a historical moment, that you cannot get caught in parallel lives and you need to gain the trusts of everyone of importance of that world! You cannot just jump over and simply 'hope for the best'!"

"I gained their confidence from my last visit," Barry replied, a little defensive.

"You were there for two hours at best. You can't expect them to remain trustworthy of you Allen, surely? I thought you were smarter than that?" Martin retorted.

"Okay, okay," Barry raised his hands in mock surrender while Kara had used this opportunity to get changed and returned in record time, donned in her Power Girl outfit.

"We'll be polite as anything. The perfect guests," Kara now stated fondly to Martin, who smirked back.

"Just remember," Stein moved around the computers to hand Kara the next Multiverse Enhancer, "not to get caught up in your others' lives there. Not just Barry himself, but you have another sister there who doesn't know you, Kara. Or at least she doesn't know you're meant to be related, including that world's Jessica Wells too."

Kara nodded. She hadn't thought of that and she suddenly felt apprehensive. At least on the Karry Earth there was no Harry or Jesse, so it was a cleaner break than this would be. She hoped that the Kara of that world was at least friends with the two Wells sisters, to give her a way into their lives, if for only a night or two, and make things a little easier. If they were involved in that Earth's Harry's lifestyle that was. The DEO was a lot more secretive than STAR Labs, she knew.

"I'm going to check Kara's vitals when you two cross over," Cisco whispered into Barry's ear while she and Stein were in conversation. "You mentioned she felt queasy last time. I want to make sure this won't happen again and if it does, to find out the source of it. I'll pass over any readings to Caitlin."

Barry nodded, glancing to Kara before speeding off to get changed. When he returned a moment later in his red outfit, Cisco already had his goggles on. Stein was back at this computer while Kara moved over to Barry.

"Time to visit another Earth," she stated, a little worriedly now as Barry took her hand.

"A Super-Earth," he teased as Kara smirked at this.

"Ready?" Cisco asked. The pair nodded as he lifted a hand. He didn't need Jesse this time. Hopefully adding more Enhancers to the next two Earths after this would gain him an easier access to viewing, and even accessing, the multiverse.

"I'll try and get you as close to that Kara as possible," Cisco added as a blue ripple expanded from his hand. Kara and Barry looked at one another for a microsecond in worry at this and then ran forward, straight into the breach.

-SuperEarth-

Barry expected to arrive in similar fashion to his last visit to SuperEarth, to come face-to-face with the Kara of this world, to even be picked up like he had been last time – he didn't expect to arrive in the heat of battle. He and Kara only just managed to duck out of the way as something exploded.

"What the–?" Kara shouted as Barry forced their heads low, assessing the situation.

Three women were in heated battle. He recognised the blond in the blue and red, he even recognised her aunt Astra from meeting a version of her the week before, but he didn't recognise the third, lanky female. Despite Astra and Kara doing their best efforts to subdue this female, she seemed to out-gun the both of them.

"We should help," Kara cautioned, looking to Barry in worry. She wanted to help the two since they could, and besides arriving by helping them would help gain trust.

Barry wasn't sure how to help until he heard gunfire. He looked around to see Alex and her father had joined the fray, along with quite a few DEO soldiers. He wondered how to act. He knew the Barry of this world wasn't the Flash, Cisco had just told him, but maybe someone else was? Maybe there were meta's here created from something else…?

"Barry!" Kara demanded, bringing his attention back to her. "This is a warzone, we really should help!"

"You stay here," Barry decided. Another Kara popping up out of the blue might not be the best thing for the battle. She could distract those fighting. "I've got an idea…" he wasn't sure what he was doing, but if two Kryptonians and a government agency couldn't defeat this lank woman, maybe the Flash could? Especially if there was no Flash of this world.

He jumped from behind the mound he and Kara were crouching behind and ran, speeding around the battle zone so quickly that no-one noticed him until he had hit the third Kryptonian with a surprising Super Sonic Punch. She went flying, shocked as she landed in a crumpled heap some feet away. Barry wasted no time in running over to her and wasn't surprised when Supergirl turned up by his side.

"This isn't over, Daughter of Alura!" The woman spat up at Supergirl, who moved forward to pull her enemy up, only to be met with a kick that now sent her flying. Barry rounded on the lank Kryptonian woman, but she had gone – nothing more than a blip in the air as he turned to see the faces looking his direction.

"Flash," Supergirl grinned, breathing heavily as her aunt moved up beside her, "I never thought I'd see you again." The grin showed she was clearly happy to see him again and Barry sighed. It seemed the trust he earned on his last visit was still there. At least with Supergirl.

"Who was that?" Power Girl had joined the commotion, Supergirl turning to look at her double with a shocked, open mouth.

"Never mind her… how?" Kara Danvers turned to look back at Barry again.

"She's with me and it's a long story. I think maybe it's time to head to STAR?" Barry asked politely, glancing at a silent Astra.

"Sure…" Kara Danvers breathed, Alex moving up next to her.

"This went from weird to just plain insane," Alex muttered as she glanced to Power Girl, who suddenly felt rather embarrassed to be here and moved in closer to Barry, who took her hand.

"We'll get this sorted back at base," Kara Danvers reaffirmed her sister.

It was barely ten seconds later when the two Karas, Barry and Astra stood in the forecourt of STAR Labs and Barry had to whistle his appreciation. He'd never had the chance last time he was here to see STAR in its proper glory. Yes, the one in the Karry Universe had been refurbished, but this one was still pretty much brand spanking new. He remembered from before the explosion on his own world how this place had looked but to see it in the so-called flesh again was a marvel.

"Place doesn't take a beating," Barry finally voiced as Astra led the way, Kara Danvers looking over her doppelganger with reservation as they passed the threshold.

"Well, this is a turn up for the books," Harrison Wells was waiting for them. "The Ramons and myself were monitoring the battle closely. I didn't expect the Flash from Another World to turn up and help like you did. It's nice to see you again Allen, or at least the Flash variant."

"Flash variant?" Barry asked as they moved through the corridors, Kara Wells gripping Barry's hand quite tightly as she avoided looking at her parallel father. "And 'The Ramons'? Either you have an old punk band occupying STAR Labs or you have more than one Cisco here now."

"Ah yes, well, I'll let you be introduced to the other," Wells smirked as they entered the Cortex.

"Winn!" Prime Kara breathed, grinning at seeing her friend and letting go of Barry's hand. Winn however looked confused.

"Two Karas?" He asked. "I thought the monitors were messing up…"

"Ah, you're still new to this, my brother," the familiar form of Cisco span around, somewhat dramatically in his chair to face the group, "but never lose faith in the technology – especially when it's mine."

"You're brothers?" Barry asked, unable to hide his surprise and looked at Kara. This was even weirder than the Jim Olsen who was brother to Winn on their Earth. Kara shrugged. Nothing from her experience on any of the three Earths she knew or had been to explained this.

"Of course," Cisco now continued, looking Barry over as though this was the most obvious thing in the world, but noticed the looks the two were giving. "We're not brothers on your Earth?" The two shook their heads, confirming. "How weird." Cisco shrugged. "And it's been a long time since I saw you, Flash."

"I look forward to running a few more tests," Harrison suddenly chimed up, moving around Barry and Prime Kara to look over the monitor Winn had left behind.

"Tests?" Barry asked confused. He did not remember tests.

"Last time you were here. Wells-y here took some of your blood, man, thought he could reproduce the Flash here with your other self of this world. Failed dramatically there though," Cisco rolled his eyes.

"Still remains to be seen," Harry muttered. "Director Danvers and Alex are arriving now."

"Maybe we'll get some answers," Astra finally spoke. She had been talking quietly to her niece by the medbay as Barry remained in discussion with Wells, Cisco and Winn that Barry had almost forgotten about her as he addressed the woman.

"Yeah, about answers… I thought you were dead? I remember you saying…" he nodded to Supergirl now, who shrugged.

"I'm sure at the time rumours of my death were greatly exaggerated. I was held prisoner here for a long time. After I learned of the death of my husband Non, I offered my service." Astra explained.

"Against that other woman?" Barry now asked. "Who was she? You were an enemy of the DEO… Forgive me for asking, but why haven't you been restrained if you're just helping take down another Kryptonian?"

"Because precisely that," Director Danvers' voice met Barry from the entrance as he turned to face Jeremiah. He looked as Barry barely remembered him. He was still in physical pique, but showing a sign of his age with greying hair and completely grey stubble. Still, he was quite handsome in his own right. "What use would another human have against another Kryptonian? I would admit I had my reservations at setting Ms. In-Ze free, but she's yet to turn on us and has helped greatly since Non's death in defeating Brainiac and her own Fort Rozz prisoners. It's good to see you again Allen too. I hope you haven't brought Zoom with you again?"

"I kept to my promise," Barry stated. "Zoom is dead."

"Sort of," Prime Kara corrected, wanting to put in her two cents and making Barry bite his lip. Kara really didn't need to tell them that.

"Sort of?" Kara Danvers rounded on her Prime double, wanting to know what she'd meant by this.

"He's no concern anymore," Barry quickly corrected. The last time he had been to 'SuperEarth' he'd found Zoom had got there first – he had terrorized the citizens of both Central City and National City and Barry had only just stopped his continued attack when the Flash and Supergirl forced him through a breach with Barry himself. The rest was pretty much Prime Earth history.

"Why are you here?" Alex spoke up now, looking at Barry in thought.

"It's… look, can we sit down? This feels weird. Too formal. Like an interrogation. You know I'm only here to help when I come here, right?" Barry asked.

"You've only been here once before," Alex replied, "so while our faith in you may be a little off-hand, surely you can understand why?"

"I never mean harm to any Earth I visit," Barry said to reassure. "I wouldn't even be here now if it wasn't an emergency."

"Emergency?" Alex asked.

"What's with the outfit?" Kara Danvers ignored the main discussion to address her double. "Why is the Symbol of El not proudly sitting in place on your chest like mine or Clark's?" she continued interrogating her Prime self, who looked slightly shocked to this.

"Well that's linked to why we're here," Barry interjected, noticing everyone was on the defensive and reminding himself that they had arrived in the middle of a battle. Trust or not.

"You were explaining," Jeremiah nodded his head at this.

"Well, you know on my Earth there are super-powered humans? From me and Zoom – even if Zoom wasn't exactly from my Earth," Barry started.

Jeremiah and Alex nodded together. How to condense this? What to say? Barry sighed. "So… Okay, you see on my Earth the Particle Accelerator was turned on. It exploded and caused hundreds of people to gain powers. Similar things have happened on other Earths as well, which is why you had Zoom. Well on my Earth my Cisco was one of the people who received powers. His power is the ability to see and travel between worlds, the latter of which you know I did a few months back to come here. Well, after Zoom's attack of this world he decided to claim all parallel worlds his and to do this he tried to destroy all but my world. He partially succeeded before I stopped him. My Cisco can no longer see and breach between certain worlds. He created a device however," he nudged Kara who produced the second Multiverse Enhancer from her belt, "which, when planted on certain parallels, will allow him to see and access those worlds – and more – in spite of the destruction."

"The multiverse theory," Astra voiced, thoughtful. "Scientists on Krypton were looking into it."

"Well it's no longer theory, lady." Barry smirked to her. "We're living proof of that."

"So your super-powered version of me made a device to see into parallel universes? That is so cool!" Cisco grinned at the pair. "Can I meet him?"

"Once we activate the device he can see here and open a breach." Barry nodded.

"Not so fast," Jeremiah spoke up. "As much as we'd like to trust you, Allen, we have other priorities first."

"And what about the symbol and suit?" Kara Danvers stated, clearly wanting answers. "How is that linked to your Cisco and super-powered humans?"

"They're called meta-humans," Prime Kara now spoke up. "And because the suit was made by my Cisco." She didn't know how to continue. How do you tell someone of a parallel universe that their home world is safe and sound? That she was only a clone. She sighed now as Astra and Kara Danvers raised their eyes at Power Girl. "On my Earth, Kryptonians…" she started, "Kryptonians aren't as extinct as they are here. Krypton actually never died." Astra and Kara seemed shock at this news.

"What do you mean? Did more survive the explosion?" Astra asked, having to know.

"I'm not exactly like a Kara you know." Kara wanted to avoid telling them the truth of Prime Krypton. It wasn't their world so she didn't see it as their concern. "When Barry came back from here last time he had a piece of your hair or the other Kara's hair he had met. A cloning meta made me from that to use against Barry, but I broke free of her control," Kara wondered how this Kara and Astra would take it. The other ones she met were fine with clones – the Karry Earth even had their own clone in Karen – but she didn't want to belittle who she was at the same time. A Kara Zor-El may exist on Prime Krypton, but she was still very much one and the same regardless. "I went to meet another Kara to learn of my Kryptonian history and heritage and while I do take pride in my house, I feel I don't need to show this pride as evidently. I wanted an outfit that was different to the Supergirls we know and this was the result. I rather like it."

"The costume is similar in style to mine, I grant you" Kara Danvers pointed out, "but the color palette just looks wrong to me. I'm sorry." Kara Danvers smiled at the other woman taking the clone information well.

"It's okay," Kara Wells smiled. "Even though I'm a clone I'm also you. Well, a parallel you. I completely understand."

"On my Krypton they were experimenting on creating clones," Astra added suddenly. "I'm glad this 'meta-human' succeeded in such a creation. You're beautiful." Prime Kara blushed at this.

"Do you need help?" Barry now asked Jeremiah. "Against that other Krytonian, I mean? If we can help you stop her, will you allow us to activate our Cisco's device?"

"I don't see why not," Jeremiah nodded.

"Who is she?" Prime Kara now spoke up.

"She's known only as Faora-Ul" Astra spoke up. "She was a revolutionary and scientist back on Krypton. She joined Non and my cause. Myriad. In the short time after leaving the Phantom Zone, however, she grew more close to Non than I ever did. It made it easier parting ways with him when I did." Anger flashed in her eyes and Kara knew what her parallel aunt meant. She had her Kryptonian memories and information from Earth-3 after all.

"They formed the bond?" She asked politely.

"Yes." Astra nodded.

"Bond?" Barry now asked, a little confused to say the least.

"You would call the concept 'soulmates'" Kara Danvers spoke up. "A mental connection between Kryptons. A kindred bond that lasts for a lifetime and can only be formed by those compatible."

"And you and Non weren't? Despite being married?" Barry couldn't help asking Astra. This concept sounded eerily familiar.

"Our marriage was more political," Astra snipped.

"Is this bond possible between a Kryptonian and Human?" Barry asked, something clicking as he suddenly remembered what Karen told him the week before.

"A lesser form, yes," Astra said nodding. "Are you two?" Astra looked them over. It seemed clear to anyone that they were a couple.

"No, just a… long story," Barry said, not wanting to get into talking about the other Earth.

"I remember talk of a Faora…" Prime Kara spoke up now, having glanced at Barry on his comments but remained non-verbal in her curiosity. The name of Faora had been familiar to her since Astra had spoken it. "On my world, well…" she gave Barry a glance, meaning 'Earth-3', not her actual world, "she had joined General Dru-Zod's regime. But I can't remember what happened to her."

"Your world was lucky if she and Zod vanished," Astra muttered.

"What's Faora's plan?" Barry got back on topic. "Myriad must be dead if you defeated Non and Brainiac. She can't be trying for it alone, surely?" He had long since been let into events of Earth-3 after all.

"We're not entirely sure," Astra now admitted. "She was always on board with Myriad that when it fell…" she shrugged.

"Where is she then?" Prime Kara asked.

"Fort Rozz," Kara Danvers stated.

"You never…?" Prime Kara asked her duplicate, knowing from her memories that similar events had transpired on Earth-3, leading to that Kara to throw Fort Rozz into space. Obviously that hadn't happened here.

"Never, what?" Kara Danvers asked, confusion evident on her face. "We captured and safely imprisoned all the surviving prisoners here and in other DEO facilities. With the exception of Faora of course. Fort Rozz was abandoned, we had no reason to dismantle it or anything similar."

"Besides, have you ever tried to take apart a Kryptonian vessel?" Cisco pointed out. "Blowtorches wouldn't even scorch it. Even Kara couldn't dent the thing…"

"Okay Cisco…" Kara Danvers warned the geek off.

"So what's the plan?" Barry now rounded on Jeremiah, knowing he was top gun here, so would be the man with the plan.

"Faora's weak thanks to you Allen, she would have retreated. I suggest you, Kara and Astra try and detain her. She doesn't know about your existence," Jeremiah pointed at Prime Kara, "I suggest you hold back. If we need a surprise element, then you're the perfect candidate."

"Forgive me for asking," Prime Kara responded, "but why have two Kryptonians failed in taking down Faora? Couldn't you have asked for Kal-El's help?" Surely Superman existed on this world.

"Clark would help if he could, but he's kind of busy. Lex Luther's been a pain as usual recently, and his life is pretty hectic with his kids in school," Kara Danvers stated, "not to mention Metropolis seems to be in danger every other week so he hasn't been widely available. It's up to Astra and myself."

"He has a family here too," Prime Kara mumbled a little sadly, more to herself. Out of all the aspects of her parallel lives, not having a Kal-El on her home Earth was heart-breaking, even if she never verbalized this to anyone else.

"Shouldn't Astra have a super-suit?" Barry suddenly pointed out. "You're a good guy now, you can shed that black leotard," he stated to the woman.

"I've been trying to convince her that for ages, man, but no shift there," Cisco stated with a moan, obviously having wanted to create a super-suit for the woman for some time now.

"I see no need to disguise myself. I have no human identity here," Astra shrugged.

"Yeah, but still!" Cisco pleaded, but Astra didn't answer.

"Okay," Barry sighed. "Do you at least have a codename? I'm Flash, Kara's Supergirl…"

"What's your codename?" Kara Danvers suddenly asked Prime Kara, who looked surprised by the question.

"Oh. Power Girl," Prime supplied. "I was dubbed it by Cat Grant," she realised the controversy this title seemed to have on another Kara – the Karry Universe Kara hadn't been fond of it. Who knows what this Kara thought.

"Right. So, will tonight be the night we take down Faora?" Kara Danvers asked, skipping over the name as she addressed her DEO cohorts. It seemed this Kara wasn't so bothered by the name.

"We'll soon see," Astra stated. She hadn't given them her codename after all.

"Talk about being thrown straight in the fire," Barry commented to Prime Kara, who raised her eyebrows in agreement.

-SuperEarth-

Fort Rozz was in the Nevada Desert, just like it had been on Earth-3, but it wasn't cloaked. Strong though it was, invisible it wasn't. Barry could tell it had been there a while as it looked worn down. It showed signs of its crash land to this Earth many years ago and, even in the darkening evening, he could see that the desert winds had whipped away a lot of defining features. But he wasn't put off by this, he knew it was still likely the strongest holding on this Earth and inside was likely the strongest woman this Earth had seen.

This game wasn't to be played lightly.

Before leaving the DEO he had been given a new communicator and together, he, Kara Danvers and Astra had come up with a plan. He would scan the perimeter; Astra would enter the threshold then would try and talk Faora down. When that inevitably failed, Kara would enter and no doubt a fight would begin. Barry would come to their rescue and if that proved unsuccessful, Power Girl would help bring the fight home.

One way or another, this battle was going to end tonight.

"No-one about," Barry told Astra through his new coms, "I can't get into the building – the structure isn't of this Earth so I can't phase through it. Something to work on. So you're on your own."

"I know how to get in," Astra stated firmly, landing just outside what Barry could only assume was the entrance. Kara Danvers was flying around in a wide perimeter. He could only just see her streaking through the sky in the distance.

"How's it going?" Prime Kara asked in Barry's ear.

"Only just started. We'll see what Astra can do first," Barry replied thoughtfully, remaining outside Fort Rozz as he contemplated how they'd gotten into this fight so instantly. It seemed every Earth they went to they got involved in fights. Karry Universe had been an accident, but this one they were delivered right into the battleground. Barry shrugged though. If it helped get these people to trust them then why not.

Astra moved into the structure at that moment and Barry didn't hesitate to follow, although keeping his distance as he found himself in a darkened, oddly structured, corridor. He watched as Astra moved to the end, wondering why no alarms had been sounded, but this curiosity was appeased when a large klaxon suddenly rang. It was definitely not of this world.

"Astra In-Ze," a deep female voice boomed over the structure's own communications system, "why come back after you abandoned and betrayed us?"

"I've come to talk," Astra spoke, Barry impressed by her confidence in the situation.

"Then talk!" The woman spat.

"What are you planning?" Astra tried. "Myriad is gone. Non and Brainiac are dead. The army is imprisoned out of your reach. You're all alone."

"Not for long…" A door to Astra's right opened; she was thrown into a purple light as she gasped. Barry ran up next to her in spite of trying to keep his distance as he looked to see what Astra could see.

There was a large purple rock in the small room beyond. It was the only light in the room but the ethereal glow made the inscriptions embedded in the walls dance in its pulsating light.

"You perfected it?" Astra asked, worried.

"Not only did I do that…" A door within the room opened; the lank, dark haired pale woman stepped forward, she glanced at Barry but said nothing as she smirked at her former colleague. "I made it better. In its current form it will only give one human powers to match ours on this very planet, but in gaseous form..."

"Wait, you plan on making meta-humans with that?" Barry couldn't help but ask, forcing Faora to look his direction properly.

"Meta-humans?" she repeated, confused.

"Super-powered humans, like me" Barry replied.

"In a way," she smirked.

"How will you know these 'meta-humans' will join you in whatever sick scheme you have?" Astra asked now.

"I don't, but with a special mind controlling agent as part of the basis for its gaseous form, I'm sure you can see the benefits for yourself," Faora stated.

"Yeah, so not as good," Prime Kara stated in Barry's ear, having heard the exchange. Like him, she had a momentary thought of giving this Earth meta-humans, but not ones who'd be controlled by this corrupt Kryptonian.

"I can't allow that," Astra replied to her equal nonetheless.

"I'm sure you can't," Faora stated, moving around the purple Kryptonian rock. "But that's not your problem." She moved to a panel against the wall, but Barry got there first, knocking her fingers from it. "You!" Faora growled, but Astra came from behind and punched the Kryptonian. Her powers were more muted inside the structure from her home world, so it didn't play as effectively as outside, but that was all it seemed Supergirl needed before she was in the room with them.

As before, Barry found himself in the middle of a battle of women – Supergirl and Astra against this Faora woman, but he was more distracted this time. He had stopped Faora getting too far in activating her biological Kryptonian weapon, but not far enough. The aunt and niece would need to deal with Faora. He needed to deal with this.

"Something's happened with the activation," Barry called back to his Kara and the DEO. "There's some sort of detonation sequence…" he looked back to the purple Kryptonite. It was glowing brighter and losing mass. Already it was beginning to disperse. "Oh this isn't good. What if it –?"

"Barry!" Prime Kara brought his concentration back up. "I recognise the words. They're Kryptonese. You need to press the two green buttons together, that's a failsafe by the looks of it." It was lucky the DEO communications array came with internal visual sensors. He should talk to his Cisco about that for their coms.

"No!" Faora screamed when Barry had pressed the buttons indicated. The dispersal of the Kryptonite ceased instantly, the glow subsiding and Supergirl took her chance. Leading a massive blow to the back of her skull, Faora crumpled to the ground.

Astra was by Barry's side instantly, now free of the battle as she looked at the panel Barry was facing. "I would have found this," she stated. "I should have realised. Director Danvers," she stood, addressing Jeremiah in her own communicator, "it was my mistake not to realize what Faora-Ul was planning. I take responsibility for some of her actions."

"It's okay Astra," Barry heard Jeremiah in his ear now, "you've proved more than your worth. Faora will answer to her crimes, as long as you get her to base immediately. If she wakes…"

"I'll do it," Barry said suddenly. "I know you Kryptonians are fast, but I'm faster. Trust me."

"Very well." Astra nodded at Barry. "We'll follow behind." Barry grinned at Supergirl, but she didn't meet his eye as he nevertheless picked up the unconscious Foara and left.

Back in STAR and the DEO, Harry had Faora in lock up long before the villainess woke. Barry was glad to have helped, but it all seemed so quick. They hadn't been here for more than an hour, maybe two when he was addressing the Director once more about the Multiverse Enhancer.

"Unlike last time, you're not to leave us just yet, Mr. Allen. Harrison and Cisco want a closer look at your Enhancer device. If you don't mind spending the night? We have quarters set up already for yourself and Miss…?" He turned to address Prime Kara.

"Just call me Kara-2," Prime Kara smiled, not wanting to step on Harrison's life already while remembering Barry's designation on the Karry Earth. Harry had two daughters somewhere in the country, she didn't want him to think of another one. She had decided that now.

"Very well," Jeremiah stated with a raised eyebrow as Kara refused to give her last name. "I'm guessing you're not a Danvers?" Jeremiah tried, but Kara shook her head. "Wow, I couldn't imagine by life without Kara." He smiled to his own Kara but then shrugged as he let the two be lead off to their temporary accommodation.

-SuperEarth-

"What's wrong with this Earth's version of me?" Prime Kara asked Barry the moment they were alone in the spare quarters. Two simple camp beds had been set up for them, much like the sort Jesse and Harry of Earth-2 had been sleeping on for far too long.

"What do you mean?" Barry asked as he stripped into nothing but his boxers and lay on his bed.

"She's distant. Cold, almost. She's nothing like the Karry Kara or Earth-3's Kara. Or me come to think of it. She does her job as Supergirl really well, but it's like there's something missing. Some vital piece…" Kara speculated, sitting on the edge of her camp bed.

"I don't know," Barry muttered. "The last time I was here… well I was barely here for an hour or two come to think of it, but she seemed fine then."

"Something's wrong. I think we should take her to breakfast tomorrow," Kara stated. "Can't have any version of me so cold."

"Maybe it's Astra," Barry suddenly voiced.

"What about her?" Kara asked.

"Well, Astra has her powers here. Maybe Kara feels undermined with her aunt about?" Barry voiced.

"Astra didn't want an outfit. I don't think she's going to remain in the superhero game now Faora's been taken down," Kara countered.

"I suppose…" Barry muttered as Kara got under blankets herself.

"We'll wait until morning." She told him pleasantly. "Hey, did you know Winn was adopted into the Ramon family?" She suddenly added. "That's why they're brothers here."

"Hum? Really? How?" Barry asked.

"His mom was dead by the time his dad was imprisoned. Like you on our home Earth. Winn and Cisco were friends in school and his mom took Winn in. He even took their last name when he first got the opportunity," Kara stated.

"So he's actually Winn Ramon here?" Barry asked. "That's kinda cool. I mean sad for his dad –"

"His dad never wanted anything to do with him. It's why there was no contest to the name change," Kara provided.

"And you found that out while we were fighting Faora?" Barry asked.

"Well I had to do something while I was waiting on the back lines for you guys." Kara sighed. "And I was curious about the brother comment."

"Did you find out more about Harry?" Barry suddenly asked innocently. "You didn't reveal your last name I noticed."

"Two daughters, just as our Cisco said. Both out of town this week – gone to Florida for a late holiday. I wanted to meet them but… I suppose it's for the best," Kara stated.

"You can always come back," Barry stated, "once the device is active. You'll be able to hop here as well as Karry or anywhere else. With our Cisco's help of course."

"Hmm, yeah," Kara yawned. Barry knew that was the end of the conversation though so remained silent at this. His mind now raced on what possibilities there could be on this Earth, on what Faora had attempted and whether meta-humans were ever to be a thing here or not…

-SuperEarth-

The next morning, Prime Kara wasted no time in meeting her SuperEarth double at the first opportunity and before Barry knew it, he was sitting in the familiar café of CC Jitters with a coffee and a bacon bagel. He was taking in facing two Kara's when his, with shorter hair and a simple dress, finally brought up the topic she had been skimming over since they'd left the DEO.

"What's getting you down, sis?" Prime Kara asked, Danvers smirking in spite of herself at the nickname of 'sis' – in public she had agreed to keep up the rouse, considering they were near-on identical.

"What do you mean?" Danvers asked, toying with her coffee. She hadn't actually taken a sip of it since ordering. Barry decided to take a gulp of his so to not be involved in this delicate conversation. He halfway wondered why he was even here.

"You're… down. I can tell. I am you after all," Prime Kara pointed out, this last bit in more of a whisper than anything.

"I'm alright." Danvers shrugged.

"Is it Cat Grant? I know how she can be…" Prime Kara started.

"You have a Cat?" Danvers asked, a little shocked. "Oh yeah you mentioned she gave you your name. Sorry, I forgot. I just thought she was one of a kind."

"Oh-no, trust me she's not. From what I have seen so far, in all universe I think she's unchangeable," Barry couldn't help but add in to the conversation with a smirk. The articles on the Flash he had read of late had a distinctly different tone to that of the ones he was used to when written solely by Iris before. Kara Danvers smirked again at this, but didn't comment further.

"Boy trouble?" Prime Kara asked, Barry glad he hadn't taken another sip of drink at that point – as he was sure he would have spat it out from this remark.

"Not exactly," Danvers stated, keeping things short. She sighed as she leaned back in her chair, looking at the ceiling while Prime Kara gave her Barry a look.

"So it's relationship issues," Prime Kara ploughed on. "You're not with this Earth's version of Barry though –"

"Wow you're blunt and to the point," Danvers stated. "We definitely don't share that trait. But no, I'm not with this world's Barry."

"Is he gay?" Prime Kara jumped in, Barry's eyes wide at this as he momentarily considered a world where he could be homosexual. So far that had not happened, but he kind of did want to see it now he thought about it.

"No!" Kara Danvers retorted, dampening Barry's thoughts as she continued, defensively, "He's definitely not gay. He's…" As if to answer that point, Barry caught sight of two new people entering the café. He saw himself and a pretty brunette almost glued to his arm. Neither noticed the two Kara's and Barry's double as they moved over to the counter to order morning drinks.

Prime Barry tried to hide himself as best as possible from his double's sight, should he look over their direction, but Prime Kara was already rounding on her double. "Barry's with another woman? That's why. You want to be with him but you can't split them up!"

"Okay, okay, yes. You have it on the mark. I really liked Barry when he came last time," she glanced to Prime Barry at this but turned to address her double again. "So I befriended this Earth's Barry, thinking we could spark something, but he's had a girlfriend since high school. Her."

"High School? That's ten times longer than any relationship I have had!" Barry complained, thinking to himself that it was even longer than the other Barry and Kara he had met and  _that_  had impressed him then. "Who is she?" Barry now asked. He didn't recognise her and if she was meant to be the double of someone he knew in his time at high school then they obviously weren't close on his world.

"June Moone," Kara Danvers stated quietly, the tanned barista handing over two cups of hot drinks to go as Barry made sure to remove himself entirely from sight as the pair turned to leave. Both seemed engrossed in whatever they were talking about though, and didn't notice the second Barry or the two Karas as they left. "She's an archaeologist now," Danvers continued, "and he's a physicist. They make a good pairing."

"He's a physicist?" Barry asked, surprised. "I thought we'd have the same job…"

"You became a CSI because of your mom's death," Prime Kara pointed out. "She didn't die here, right?"

"Your mom died?" Danvers countered, looked at Barry in shock. "I like her."

Prime Kara moved back on to topic. "I'm sorry, Kara, but you can't be hung up on a guy, even if it is Barry." She gave her Barry a glance as he thoughtfully finished his bagel. "There are other people out there. Maybe one will fall out of the sky for you. You are Supergirl after all," she lowered her voice at this and Kara Danvers smiled appreciatively.

"Still waiting for my falling star," Danvers gave her double a little nudge on the arm.

"I'm going to talk to my Cisco," Prime Kara suddenly announced, "and see if there's a way to link these Enhancers to some sort of communications arrays. It would be nice to keep in contact. I'd love to help make you feel better. Hey, I have an idea! Jesse – my sister on my world – she's planning this girl's night out with myself, my Alex, Caitlin, Sara and Dinah. If you can spare a few hours I can get you to come along. We can't get drunk being Kryptonians, but it'll be fun and take your mind of things. Oh and we know two other Karas as well from different worlds who we can hang with some other time. Wouldn't it be fun to get all Karas together to talk about differences in our lives?"

Barry's mind raced at the thoughts of multiple Kara's that he barely heard what the Danvers variant in front of him said next.

"I'd like that. The girls night out," Danvers added the last part as an after thought. "A Kara convention might be weird and confusing though." She smiled and winked nevertheless at her double who laughed at that comment.

-PowerFlash-

Cisco was alerted, once again, to the activation of his second Multiverse Enhancer on a Saturday. He was alone this time in the Labs, chewing on a pen as he perused the internet and it took him by surprise. He was sure they'd last until Sunday this time, but still, it seemed their time was up early once more.

He stood as he picked up his Vibe goggles. Concentrating on his Enhancer, he saw an image of the woman called Astra and Supergirl. They were hugging Prime Kara in her Power Girl outfit as Barry shook hands with Jeremiah Danvers. Cisco was really getting to know people without ever meeting them thanks to these powers. He felt like he had his own private Facebook with the multiverse that way.

Concentrating harder on this image, of this world, he felt the rush of power spread from his very core down to the fingertips of his right hand, feeling the blue glow of the breach before he saw the actual thing. He caught a momentary glance of Kara Wells and his Barry Allen clasping hand before they jumped into the breach and landed right in front of him.

Closing the portal, Cisco removed his goggles and grinned. "You know; I'm beginning to think I should send you off on a Saturday instead. You don't seem to take long with this anymore."

"It's only been our second prepared trip," Barry responded reasonably, looking around. "Next time might be longer."

"Did you see anything we did over there?" Kara immediately asked. "Cos there was a lot more Kyptonian stuff there."

"I didn't really look. Had some me-time last night after you guys and Martin left," Cisco shrugged.

"Me-time? Designing new costumes?" Barry smirked.

"So, what did you get up to?" Cisco quickly change topic. "I saw your aunt Astra…" he added.

Kara couldn't help herself in giving Cisco a detailed analysis after that, telling Cisco that they'd arrived in the heat of battle and what transpired after that. He was very interested by the purple Kryptonite with the ability to turn normal humans into meta-humans and wondered, with Kara, if meta-humans were ever going to be a thing on that Earth or not. Kara got as far as the coffee with her double that morning before she remembered her promise to the other Kara.

"Oh, I need to go back there in a few weeks. I promised I'd take her out with the girls. And you need to figure out some sort of communication across the multiverse. I really built an interest in it with that Earth's Kara…"

"That wouldn't be a bad idea. I promised Earth-3's Winn I'd contact him and I haven't since," Cisco replied feeling bad about that. Kara and Barry shared a knowing glance at this but said nothing.

Of course Cisco had been busy since his sudden trip to Earth-3, and he was sure Winn had been as well, but he didn't like not keeping his promise. If they could perfect communication between worlds it would be easier for everyone and, hell, if they needed an extra hand and couldn't get it from this Earth they could always ask a different Kara, Barry or others for help.

"Thought of a name for that Earth?" Barry now innocently asked. "Beyond 'Earth-3'?"

"I think I'll wait until after next week to officially dub it," Cisco thought aloud. A distracted look in his eyes.


	4. Green Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking a break from hopping the multiverse, Kara gets an unexpected surprise on her doorstep in the form of her very own cousin: Kal-El. He even has a Christmas present for her...

Plans had unexpectedly changed. Kara and Barry had been preparing to return to Earth-3 when Cisco had received a call. He had left barely five seconds after he'd hung up and they hadn't seen him since. A few days later however and the news seemed to leak back to them, and it turned out that while Winn's brother was finally out of hospital due to the Wally incident, Cisco's brother however had just been put in hospital – and it was serious. Cisco and Dante Ramon had reconciled only recently over his Earth-2 doppelganger and neither Ramon brother was going to let their respective lives get in the way, so Cisco refused to leave his side, or general location, until Dante was ready.

So, in the presence of Harry and Martin, both Kara and Barry had agreed to put off their multiverse hopping until Cisco returned, and was emotionally stable to handle it. That was a month ago. It was now entering December and Christmas was fast approaching, and while Dante's condition remained stable, Cisco was still taking an extended leave to be with his brother.

Barry's work was getting insane too. Captain Singh had really laid into him at the beginning of the month – it seemed that in spite of his speed, being the Flash had its downside and his continuing lack of presence at the Precinct had caused the Captain to blow a fuse and demand Barry no longer take time off until the year was out for any reason. It was kind of harsh, but as Joe put it: "You only have a month, and it's not like the city is going to be in danger thanks to Jesse, Wally and Kara." Barry accepted this and was now really starting consider other means of work regardless, with his focus remaining on STAR Labs.

Kara on the other hand had seriously impressed Cat over the past month. Not only had she pandered to Ms. Grant every needs before her boss had even stated them, but she'd arranged every gala event Cat wanted, including grabbing every guest who she'd invited without one decline. Power Girl had also given a new interview to Cat Co., which had left Cat herself rather giddy and slightly too happy for anyone's like. Needless to say, Kara was in Cat's good books, that was for sure. And Power Girl definitely hadn't suffered. In fact; with Quick, Silver and even Alex and Sara about stopping petty meta-humans, Power Girl had been needed less, but not necessarily missed. She was sad, of course, that she wasn't going to see any other Karas on other Earths as yet, but with Christmas coming up she couldn't help but get excited. It was her first Christmas and she couldn't wait to celebrate it with her family. With Jesse and Harry.

Speaking of which, Harry had chosen an apartment, and contrary to his belief, both of his daughters had been living there since. It was a two-bedroom deal, but Kara and Jesse were still very much in the giggly-sisters stage that they didn't mind sharing a room. They knew eventually they'd probably get sick of one another, but both seemed to be putting in the effort not to get there until after New Year's at the very least.

So, it was a Saturday afternoon, with snow falling gently outside the apartment when both sisters decided to break out the new decorations. They could have decorated the place in five seconds flat with their super-speed, but with it being their first Christmas as a bigger family, and Jesse's first Christmas as a speedster anyway, they chose the slower, human way.

"Remind me again the importance of a pine tree?" Kara asked as she stood back from their tree. It wasn't yet decorated but looked very nice illuminated against the window of the living room.

"It looks pretty?" Jesse suggested jokingly, "I honestly don't know. You put presents under it and it brings people together when they come around. Plus, it's really fun to decorate!"

"And how many fairy lights did you get to put on it?" Kara asked, bemused now as she moved around the six-foot pine.

"A set of three-hundred," Jesse smirked. "And that's just for the tree. Don't get me started on what we're putting around the windows and the bed-heads."

"We're decorating our room too?" Kara actually laughed. She had not been expecting that but it was her first Christmas after all. She didn't remember the other Kara going to such lengths though.

"Of course! It's not called the 'most magical time of the year' for nothing after all," Jesse moved over to one of their shopping bags to take out a large box of fairy lights.

"I have a lot to learn about Christmas," Kara sighed as she looked out of the window to the city beyond. "Not many people have their decorations up yet…"

"Doesn't mean we can't be one of the first," Jesse handed one end of the cable of lights to her sister.

"New apartment, new city, new Earth… you've gotten comfortable here now, haven't you?" Kara asked, wanting to touch on the topic of Jesse's old need to return home. She hadn't mentioned Earth-2 in a while.

"New start," Jesse avoided Kara's gaze as she focussed on unpacking the lights. "My friends back home… It's complicated. Dad's happy here, you're here, Wally's here."

"Complicated?" Kara didn't want to let Jesse get away with it this time.

"My friends thought I was dead," Jesse concentrated on decorating the tree, a little too forcefully Kara had to admit. "Well, I was taken by Zoom, then I was here, when I returned I collapsed within the first few minutes, then I was taken back here again and have remained here for… well, I was declared dead actually," now she looked at Kara. "I asked Cisco before the whole Dante-thing and he told me."

"Are… are you sure dad didn't bribe Vibe to say that for him?" Kara asked tentatively. She didn't want to lose Jesse, but she didn't want her sister unhappy if she could find happiness back home. "You know how he doesn't want to let you go, and how happy he is here. He could have forced Cisco into saying that?" She didn't want to badmouth Harry but these were facts, and even she knew what her dad had done to get Jesse back from Zoom, and even after to keep her by his side.

"I thought of that," Jesse stopped her decorating, placing a hand on the glass of the window as she now looked out to the darkening city, "so had Cisco open a portal to there."

"When was this?" Kara breathed. "You didn't collapse there did you?"

"I was fine. And it was while you were working, during the day… I found my eldest school friend and she…" Kara could hear her sister's voice was trembling over this; she moved over to put a hand cautiously on Jesse's arm. "Well, she was obviously surprised, then upset when I couldn't tell her everything and then very cold with me. Things got awkward and I tried, I really did." Jesse sighed. Looking away from her reflection and back to the tree now. "People can be so fickle."

"Maybe it was just her though? You have other friends over there? Maybe they would be more accommodating?" Kara suggested.

"You'd think so," Jesse crouched once more to pick up the lights she'd dropped in her confession, "but when one girl friend becomes a bitch, she quickly takes over the whole group. It became very obvious that I was no longer welcome with them. They don't take returning from the dead as well as people here, it seems. Well, I'm done with Earth-2. I can't go back."

"I don't think I'll ever understand the human ways," Kara stated suddenly to this. "Lucky most of my friends are meta-humans then," she gave Jesse's arm a squeeze as she finally let go of her sister to pick up the plastic box of baubles. "We're supposed to hang these on the branches?" She tried to change topic.

Jesse gave Kara a sideways smirk but before she could confirm this, there was a knock at the door. Kara put down the plastic box and looked to the door, using her X-Ray vision to see through the plastic and her heart suddenly stopped. It couldn't be?

"You okay?" Jesse asked as she turned to look at the door. "You're closer but if you want me to get it…?"

"No!" Kara suddenly jumped over the couch to move to the door before looking back to Jesse. "I mean… I've got this… Hang on." She reached for the handle and pulled, opening the door inward to reveal the man waiting beyond.

He was dressed in a suit, something she remembered him to be in a lot in her memories, but wore no glasses. His hair wasn't scruffy like when he went about in his human persona, instead it was combed back like it should have been, like she was used to. He in fact looked the same as her memories, even down to the blue eyes and strong jaw. But why was he here? How was this possible?

"Kara… Wells?" the man asked nervously as he looked at her.

"Yeah?" Kara asked tentatively.

"I think we need to talk," the man stated.

"I think we do," Kara confirmed, confused but also a bit excited now.

"Kara?" Jesse asked behind her, but Kara ignored her as she took a step back to allow the man over the threshold of the flat. She closed the door quickly as she turned to look at him.

"Kal-El. How is this possible?" She didn't waste any time wanting answers. She had wanted to meet her cousin ever since she'd visited Earth-3 and had been upset when she hadn't come to face him on the Karry Earth or even SuperEarth. She was also nervous now, since she had no idea what Kal's reaction to her would be or why he was even here. At least on another Earth she could be almost certain Clark Kent would accept her.

The man had been looking bemusedly at the half-done Christmas decorations, he had even glanced momentarily at Jesse but turned quickly to look at Kara as she revealed his identity. "How do you know who I am?"

"Forget that. How are you here?" Kara tried to move the conversation in her direction.

"Who is this Kara?" Jesse now asked, moving cautiously around Kal-El toward her sister, not removing her eyes off the man. "And why do I feel like I've met him before?"

"He's my cousin," Kara stated, keeping her eyes on Kal-El, even though she was addressing Jesse.

"Your cousin? You mean…" Jesse thought for a moment, remembering her time on the Karry Earth. She had met that Kara's cousin. A man dressed in blue and red with the house of El symbol proudly over his chest. She had also seen him in a normal suit with his family at that Earth's Iris and Eddie's wedding, but had not interacted with him. "Superman?" she suddenly completed with a gasp, the alter-ego's name coming to her first.

"Superman?" Kal spoke up. "I've never been called that in my life," he couldn't help but chuckle at this.

"Not in this universe more like," Kara corrected him. He raised an eyebrow. "Please. Take a seat. We both have some explaining to do," Kara continued.

He didn't argue as he took the couch Kara had jumped over a moment ago. "This is an Earth tradition?" he suddenly asked. "The tree and lights?"

"It's called Christmas," Jesse stated, her arms folded defensively as she looked down at Kal; Kara however sat next to him.

"Oh. Hal Jordan mentioned it once to me. A Western tradition if I remember," Kal mused.

"Forget Christmas," Kara stated quickly, to a mock shocked gasp from Jesse at this outburst, "how did you find me? How can you?"

"Maxima," Kal stated. Kara tensed up immediately. "The Kryptonian High Council discovered her visit to Earth wasn't innocent, that she had discovered a Kryptonian there. They did research, they questioned Maxima and none could believe what they heard… especially since Kara Zor-El is now Leader of the Council."

"I'm heading the council?" Kara couldn't help but breath, forgetting her tenses.

"Also married with children herself," Kal stated, which added to the shock. "She goes by Kara Da-Vernow, but that's beside the point. You see, upon realizing that younger copy of herself was here, she asked me to find out more."

"And you're what? Head of the Kryptonian CIA?" Kara tried. Her humour was suddenly well off.

"CIA?" Kal asked, confused.

"A government organisation… oh, never mind. Continue," Kara stated, waving her hand dismissively.

"I'm part of an intergalactic corporation entrusted with protecting the universe. Kara Da-Ver is… a friend of that corporation." Kal supplied.

"You're a Lantern?" Kara breathed now.

"How do you know about Lanterns?" Kal replied sharply.

"When I was younger..." she looked over at Jesse now; Jesse's eyes meeting hers, Kara looked back at Kal. She sighed, about to reveal a big detail on her cloned memories. "A vicious gang came after me. My mom had locked their leader up in Fort Rozz for crimes I never found out about; they thought that by taking me, mom would release him. I actually still remember the making the recording, begging my mom to save me." She looked away from Kal now, out of the window and away from Jesse too.

The memory wasn't really hers, she knew that, but it was as clear enough that it should have been. She went to touch her neck, to feel the scar that the gang had given her, but she obviously didn't have. It felt so real. "There was no time to get the leader out of Fort Rozz, or at least not in the timescale the gang gave her. I thought I was going to be sent to Rao – not that I truly understood death at such a delicate age – but when it all looked bleak, when death seemed imminent… All I remember was a green light," she looked back to Kal. "A Green Lantern. He had saved me. He took me away from that bad place, I was indebted to him."

At that moment she noticed it on Kal's finger and the memories became so much clearer. He wore a ring. A green ring. Just like the man who had saved her. "He said I would be a hero one day, that I could find myself in the same corporation as him. And well, while I never became a Lantern like him, I have become a hero of this world." She looked up from the ring to the man who wore it.

"Maxima," Kal breathed. "She said you were fighting for Earth, that you had powers of your own." Kara nodded. "One thing doesn't make sense though," he suddenly added.

"What's that?" Kara asked.

"That's the exact same story Kara Da-Ver has. It's why she was offered my position when it became available. She declined it, in favour of the Council."

"She was offered to become a Green Lantern?" Kara asked, avoiding Kal's statement for the moment.

"Indeed. She didn't want the position after she was forced to take it, so she suggested me – her little cousin – to the Guardian Council and they accepted the change up," Kal nodded. "So, how are there two Kara's in this universe, one obviously a lot younger than the one from home?"

"I'm…" Kara glanced to Jesse, who hadn't moved from the tree as she observed the scene playing out before her. "I'm a clone. It's a long story involving super-powered humans called meta-humans and parallel words," Kara tried.

"Her boyfriend's a meta-human speedster who sped into another universe where there was a Kara, a real one, on that Earth – he brought back a hair which a meta-human who could duplicate living things cloned her from. Fast-forward a few months and said boyfriend and Kara went back to that Earth and gained that Kara's memories through alien tech," Jesse supplied, to raised eyebrows from Kal. Kara however glared at her sister for sharing this information, but she simply shrugged at Kara.

"You have a mate on this Earth? Just how Kryptonian are you?" Kal asked, leaning forward in his seat.

"As Kryptonian as I'll ever be," Kara shrugged, "And no, not a mate… well, not exactly –"

"If you say 'it's complicated' to me, I will kick you out!" Jesse snapped at Kara who looked up at her with curiosity now. "They're an item, Mr. El. The biggest will-they/won't-they since Ross and Rachel."

"Ross and…?" Kal glanced between Kara and Jesse now in confusion.

"Pop culture," Kara sighed, not really getting most of that herself. She remembered the other Kara watching the comedy with Alex, but she had no memories of the show itself. That had to be next on her list of things to watch. "I think your friend Hal Jordan would be able to help with that one. Okay, let's stop beating about the bush. I've told you my story, now it's your turn. Tell me all you know, more particularly on how you found me." She folded her arms.

"It wasn't that difficult to be honest," Kal shrugged. "I knew where you were – Central City – and I knew you went by 'Kara' and 'Power Girl' thanks to Maxima, but obviously that was where the trail ended. But how many Kara's are there in Central…?"

"Two?" Jesse supplied comically. "No wait, three? Is it two?"

"One," Kal stated, a bit too harshly to shut Jesse up. "Hal found there was one Kara in Central City, working for Cat Co Media, who created the persona of 'Power Girl' – it was all too easy. Kara Wells recently moved into a new place with her father; this place. And here I am…" Kal sat back, spreading his arms a little in cocky celebration.

"Well that answered one question. Now, why are you here?" Kara asked.

"Are you kidding me?" This was Jesse. "Kara, I love you but you can be stupid sometimes. Maxima obviously alerted this Kryptonian Council of one of their own so far from home when she couldn't bed you. Kal even said his Kara asked him personally to find you. I assume this Council has something to say about unregistered Kryptonians so far away from home?" This she directed to Kal.

"Indeed. Kara Da-Ver doesn't want to let her double do anything she – that is to say you – doesn't want to do, Kara Wells. But I can't guarantee that you'll be allowed to live on this planet for long unless the Council agree in favour to keep you here," he didn't meet either woman's eyes as he said this, but there was silence that met this statement as both women gaped at him.

"The universe where my DNA comes from," Kara suddenly said, a little slowly now, "where my memories also come from…" true, SuperEarth and Earth-3 were different, but their Krypton history seemed to be identical along with Karry Earth as well, "that Krypton was destroyed." Kal couldn't avoid her eyes at this as he gaped at her. "Your mother and father sent you away from the planet before it went up in flames; I was to be your guardian. My parents did all they could to get me off that Krypton, to follow my Kal-El to their chosen destination and raise him. To teach him."

She stood now, pacing in front of Kal as she continued, "I failed. Or at least that Kara did. Oh, Kal survived – he was raised by a nice couple in Kansas; his name was even changed to Clark – but I was trapped in the Phantom Zone, frozen in time until Brainiac 8 released me and Fort Rozz from that place. When I finally landed on Earth my Kal had grown up to become a superhero and a stranger, to fight in the name of Krypton and El without really knowing what it meant."

She stopped in front of Kal now as she looked directly at him. "I have no Kal on this Earth, I have no blood relatives on this planet, but I have family and I have friends, I have a reason to fight and a house to fight for. Sure, Power Girl's symbol, her mantra, isn't as prominent as the Supergirls of other Earths, but damnit I fight for El as much as I fight for Wells and for my friends. I do not want to leave this planet, even if it means returning to Krypton. I may have memories of my home world, of the yellow grass and my dad's firm grip but they aren't mine. My home is Earth and no-one from Krypton or beyond is going to take that away from me!"

Jesse cheered at this, applauding solo as Kara waved for her to be quiet as she glared at Kal-El; the Green Lantern almost smirking back at her as he stood. "I think you've said your piece Kara Wells. I shall relay this to my Kara and undoubtedly will return with a result sooner rather than later."

"I won't leave without a fight," Kara added as Kal moved around the couch to the door.

"My Kara would say the same thing. You may be an alternative, parallel version of my cousin, but you are her right down to the temper. I can't wait to meet you again soon." Kal grinned as he left.

Kara was slightly lost for words now as she stared at where Kal had been, slight disbelief ringing in her ears as she finally turned to Jesse, who hadn't moved from the tree, and felt herself collapse from stress and emotional exhaustion – the last fifteen minutes had been more eventful than her entire first month of life. Jesse ran to her side and caught her before he fell, speeding her to the couch Kal had so recently vacated.

"I think we'll hold off the decorating, yeah?" Jesse asked as Kara groaned.

"I won't leave. He or the Kryptonian Council can't force me to," Kara grumbled as she curled up on the couch, but knowing they could. If a whole Kryptonian army came to Earth to get her they would get the same powers as her. All the heroes on Earth working together could not stop them. Plus, if the Green Lanterns were such friends of Kara Da-Ver, they may come too and there would be nothing to stop them beyond a few meta-humans and a vigilante or two. It was hopeless.

"I think Power Girl will fight another day, Kara." Jesse stated. "Come on, let's watch some telly, get our minds away from… whatever just happened."

"Enterprise," Kara suddenly stated, sitting up. "I want to continue watching Star Trek Enterprise."

"Enterprise it is," Jesse smirked as she sped around to clear the room of rubbish and stray decorations, grabbing the boxset DVD as she did so

"T'Pol will get me through this…" Kara muttered, more to herself as she thought of the lead Vulcan she so admired on the show. A lone Vulcan in a ship of humans – Kara could very much relate to that.

-PowerFlash-

"Well?" the woman sitting in the large office could have been a blond version of Alura Zor-El if it wasn't for the slightly different shaped nose and tired eyes which now looked to the man in black and green, who had just arrived. She had been expecting his return ever since she sent him barely one Kryptonian day ago.

"She's rooted," Kal-El stated as the tapping of paws on marble met his ears and he glanced to the short-haired Yellow Med that trotted to her mistress's desk and lay on the floor by the woman's feet.

"What about her though? How did she come to be?" Kara-Da-Ver asked, leaning forward, waiting for her cousin to give her more news.

"She's a copy. What made her was DNA from a parallel universe. A universe where you and I went to Earth for our own safety," he didn't quite want to go into detail, still processing the fact that somewhere out there was a universe that no longer had a Krpyton. True, as a Green Lantern, he didn't live on Krypton anymore, but it was nice to know it was out there when he needed it. "That DNA made its way to this universe and this Earth where her mate managed to get it cloned and she was the result."

"She has a mate?" Kara now sat up, staring indignantly at Kal-El.

"According to her sister they're mates. I do not know if they have bonded though – I never asked."

"She has a sister too?" Kara stood, her Yellow Med yapping at the sudden movement as she maneuverer around the desk to come face-to-face with Kal now. She ignored the bonded reference; while she loved her husband they had only managed the beginning of the bond after years together, which was strange for two Kryptonians, not unheard of. She really did not want to know if her clone had bonded or not.

"A human family, yes. A father and a sister, she has friends and this mate too. Like I said, she's rooted. She refuses to leave the planet, even if it means coming back here to stay," Kal shrugged. "She has memories too from another you – she knows the values of Krypton, of our birth house, but even then she doesn't want to come. It would be a fight if the Council really want her to come here permanently."

"You will have to face them with me," Kara suddenly stated, putting a hand on her cousin's shoulder. "If I know me, she's as suborn as Astra was, as my mother still is. I wouldn't want to move her unless absolutely necessary. She is not causing trouble as this 'Power Girl', is she?"

"No. She's helping Earth, as Maxima stated. She is a hero of that world. It would be a loss to many if Kara was removed," Kal confirmed.

"Come. We need to plan." She steered Kal around before stopping by the door. "Pal-E," she turned to look at her Yellow Med, "stay and guard." The dog-like creature barked pleasantly at this before standing to attention. Kara-Da-Ver grinned at her pet momentarily before she and Kal left the office.

-PowerFlash-

Christmas was speeding ever nearer. Cisco had finally come back home, but he too had agreed to hold off the universe-hopping until the New Year. Dante was out of hospital too, although Cisco didn't feel inclined to tell his friends what exactly was wrong with him, so out of respect no-one asked. Although Kara had heard the tech geek in deep conversation with Caitlin one evening regarding his brother – she suspected Cisco wanted Caitlin's thoughts on whatever was wrong with Dante to get a wider prospective and a friend's advice.

And yet through all of this neither she, nor Jesse, had told anyone of the Kal incident. He hadn't turned up at her door, or anywhere else, since, so the sisters decided it was best to keep this secret. Neither wanted to worry anyone that Kara could one day no longer be there, or that all the heroes and vigilantes may have to fight some sort of Kryptonan-Lantern army to try and keep Power Girl on American soil. An army Kara was sure they could not defeat and, if it came to it, she would go just to stop her friends from getting hurt.

No news was good news though, as Jesse reminded Kara each and every morning and evening – and neither wanted to spoil Christmas for anyone else, especially their dad, so they both put on good grins and sang along to all the holiday jaunts. Even if Jesse insisted on some less-than-clean lyrics for half the songs Kara had never heard before.

It was Christmas Eve when their 'no news' slogan was thrown in the fire and burnt to cinders, with Barry, Wally and Joe playing a game of Monopoly with Harry and Jesse – with Kara on Barry's team obviously – when there was a knock at the door.

Harry got up to answer it when Kara used her X-Ray vision to see through the plastic once more and her heart sank as she quickly met Jesse's eye. Both girls moved, quicker than Harry, to block the front door from their father.

"What…?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Please. It's…" Kara started, not sure what excuse she was going to give.

"Dad, Barry," Jesse now stated. "You all may want to sit down."

"Please do not tell me you guys ordered some sort of strip-o-gram for us?" Wally asked – he'd had a little too much STAR Labs-made egg nog.

Jesse glared at her boyfriend as she turned to Kara who opened the door.

He wasn't dressed in a suit this time. His outfit was in fact just as Kara remembered from her alternative's childhood memories, even down to the odd circular symbol on his chest. It was Kal-El. Green Lantern Kal-El.

"Hello?" Harry started as Barry moved to Kara's side so quickly it caused Kal to raise an eyebrow.

"Harrison Wells? I'm a, err… friend of Kara and Jesse's here," Kal started.

"That depends on what the Council have decided," Jesse interrupted quickly, not hiding her instant dislike of the man's appearance. "It's Christmas Eve, man – you could at least have waited until January to do this!"

"To do what? Kara? What's going on?" This was Barry now, who looked to Jesse and Kara with worry.

"Can I come in? The snow is rather heavy," Kal asked. Harry indicated he could and Kara and Jesse stepped aside to allow Kal into the apartment. Jesse slammed the door a little too forcefully.

"Well then?" Kara now stated, sounding a lot like the Kryptonian Kara the moment Kal had arrived back in her office nearly a month ago to the day.

"I'll cut to the chase, Miss. Wells. The Council have agreed and it's a sixty-to-forty win of you staying," he couldn't help but grin as he said this.

"Staying? What…? Honey?" Harry now asked looking pale now as he glanced between Kal and Kara.

"Did they not tell you?" Kal asked. "The Kryptonian Council sent me a few weeks ago to assess Kara's situation of being here. Her presence was unauthorised, and after much debate, even words from Kara Da-Ver herself, like I said, the Council voted on her to stay here."

"What?!" Barry now rounded on Kal. "There was never any question of her leaving! She's part of this world, this city, of us and Team Power-Flash! You were not going to take her. Kara, why didn't you tell us?" he now turned to his girlfriend. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to worry you…" Kara muttered, staring into Barry's eyes at this. She could feel how hurt, shocked and upset this new information was for him but she needed him to know that it was okay – after all, she was going to stay. This information hadn't quite sunk in yet though.

"We've got to work on our communication skills…" Barry replied, a little despondent as he grabbed her hands tightly. "But I'm glad you're staying. What would have happened to her if she'd been sent back?" Barry now looked to Kal who was giving the pair a very strange look.

"Without my Kara's and Alura's influence, her very genome could have been unravelled, to remove such a copy from existence. We've had bad experiences with cloning for many years. A scientist cloned himself some decades back, but the clone had no mind. It killed his daughter. Cloning is illegal on Krypton now," Kal answered honestly, Kara feeling a chill go down her spine at this but Kal raised his hands quickly. "But with my Kara's and Alura's influence things would have been different. Alura would have claimed you as a daughter and a member of the house of El. My Kara, Kara Da-Ver, would have been a big sister. With this influence my Kara would have been allowed to keep you under her own watch, to be taught Kryptonian ways… in time you would have been accepted into society as an individual with strong ties to the Leader of the Council. In fact this was the exact last plans member of the council who wanted you back on Krypton suggested. They could see Kara would not let you be destroyed and no one wants to cross Kara."

"I'm glad I never asked before," Kara muttered, although the idea of living on Krypton as her own younger sister, to know her parents once more had some appeal. Still, she was thinking of what 'unravelling her genome' would have been like and couldn't help but shiver as her mind ran wild. Barry's grip on her hand tightened, however.

"She's okay though?" Barry asked. "She can stay? Why was this even a concern though? She wasn't doing anything wrong here."

"She wasn't, I agree, but the Council can be –"

"Stuffy, upper-class tossers with nothing better to do with their life than put others to shame and hell?" Jesse supplied darkly.

"Pretty much," Kal smirked. "Although not Kara. She's trying to modernize the thing. Make them a little more lenient to outside influence. Following in the footsteps of her mother."

"Wait. Hold up." Wally had finally taken everything in, moving over from the dining table to the gathered group. "There's a Kara on your Krypton who's head of this upper-class Council thing?"

"Yes," Kal nodded.

"How old is she?" Wally couldn't help but ask, Kara herself hitting Silver on the arm for such a stupid question. They had explained the Phantom Zone before to him.

"Old enough to know things need to change," Kal stated with a little smirk at the boy. He instantly liked his attitude. "Speaking of which…" Kal pulled from a hidden pocket a bracelet, similar to the one Maxima had worn – this caused Kara to stiffen up quickly again; she was never going to be ready for another Maxima visit. Not when she had Barry so close and personal now.

Kal moved some of the charm-like objects together, he broke another in half and then twisted another until it looked like it was in danger of coming off entirely, but instead the bracelet glowed. "It's nearly Christmas here and my Kara has a present for you, Miss. Wells," as he finished his sentence, something appeared at his heel.

Kara gasped. Jesse squealed. Barry actually laughed.

"Kara gave me a dog?" Kara asked as she dropped to her knees to look at the animal, which looked like a golden retriever.

"She's a Yellow Med. Like her mother," Kal stated. "She's bonded with my Kara, but needed to be removed from the nest sooner rather than later. My Kara thought this was the best compromise. She's almost two in Earth years," he grinned down at Kara, who wasn't quite listening as she stroked the dog's mussel.

The 'Yellow Med' seemed a little scared, surrounded by so many unknown people and faces, but she recognised her mistress in Kara, even if this Kara didn't seem quite right. She was right enough though so she kept close to Kara as the superhero looked up to Kal. "What's her name?"

"Pow," Kal smiled.

"Appropriate" Jesse stated by Kara's side as she fussed the dog. She added in quick explanation, "It's the start of 'Power', so a nice name."

"She's from the house of 'E' like her mother, so her full name is Pow-E," Kal continued, being patient even though he could tell Kara wasn't completely listening to him. He laughed though as the dog wagged her tail at her full name being used.

"Dogs have houses too? How did I not know this?" she glanced to Jesse as she asked this question.

"Maybe there were no dogs on your particular Krypton?" Jesse suggested.

"They were scientifically created nearly five decades ago on my Krypton; there's very few of them about. Pal-E was given to my Kara as a gift for making it to the Council Leader position. She was paired with a male of similar breed and had six children, all but Pow-E left the nest a year ago. It's considered unhealthy on Krypton for one of the… dogs, did you call them? For them to stay with their mother for too long." Kal finished.

"Unhealthy but not wrong, right?" Kara asked, suddenly concerned. She loved the gift – the dog was Kryptonian, like Krypto was on the Karry Earth, and already she seemed strong enough for Kara to pet freely – but to think she had separated mother from child…?

"Pal-E, Pow-E and Kara all agreed that it was for the best," Kal stated. "They're highly intelligent beings. Pow-E will be just as happy here as she was at home with her original mistress."

"I should give you a gift!" Kara suddenly stated, worried. "It's only right. You've given me a freaking dog, assured me of my freedom, and I have nothing!" She looked around worriedly as Kal raised his hands to indicate it wasn't necessary, but Jesse dived to the tree and pulled out a small box from the mass of presents below.

"I was going to give it to Kara tomorrow, but she can wait a few days for me to get another. Please," Jesse handed it to Kal, who looked at the finely wrapped present with curiosity. Opening it, he pulled out a small chain and on it, was the House of El – a necklace just like the one Winn of Earth-3 had given Cisco a few months ago. Only in gold instead of silver. "Power Girl merchandise is getting popular and as that's her symbol…" Jesse supplied.

Kara had Jesse in a hug before her sister could react and Kal smiled appreciatively. "Never have I seen my house on an item of jewellery before. It's… special." Kal stated with a smile.

"Think of it as a positive sentiment of your friends here on Earth," Jesse added.

"What exactly are you though?" Harry spoke up. Kal turned to look at him. "I've never seen that insignia before," he indicated the Lantern emblem.

"I'm a Green Lantern, sir, a guardian of the universe," Kal supplied politely.

"You don't say…" Barry said thoughtfully. "Are there more of you?"

"A whole league of us. Many colours too, but the green ones are the ones who protect. And yes, we come from a wide range of planets. A man called Hal Jordan comes from this planet."

"We have a Green Lantern and no-one told Cisco?" Jesse now asked to Barry, who laughed at this. Cisco would be the one to find out this sort of thing.

"Tell him to pop over from time to time, and yourself too," Barry decided. "We could use 'guardians of the universe' against some of the baddies we face. Just don't come here with bad news." He glanced to Kara.

"No more bad news from me," Kal stated with a smile. "I should really leave now though, before I outstay my welcome."

"Wait," Kara now stated, Pow-E by her heel now, she still giddy with the disbelief that she had a dog she could actually pet, not to mention the fact she wasn't going to be taken to Krypton to be 'unravelled'. "Do you not have powers? I mean like I do? I mean I guess you have the powers of a Green Lantern, but I thought with our yellow sun…?"

"I have not been on this planet long enough to get those power, Kara," Kal confirmed, putting a hand on her shoulder now.

"But I thought they came instantly?" Kara couldn't help but counter. "Mine pretty much did."

Kal shrugged. "Maybe the power of the ring dampens them to start with? Regardless, I haven't felt the effects yet and, no offense, but I don't intent to stay long enough for them to kick in." He smiled apologetically at this as he removed his hand from her shoulder. "I would offer you that same position the previous Kryptonian Green Lantern offered you too, but I think you're doing well here as Power Girl alone. And with family that loves you," he nodded to Jesse, Barry, Harry, Wally and Joe.

"Thanks," Kara whispered, leaning up to quickly kiss her parallel cousin on the cheek.

"Oh wait, before I forget. Aunt Alura would have my head if I didn't do this…" Kal said, grabbing Kara's left hand now as he started talking Kryptonese, the dialect of their home world and something Kara understood, even if she couldn't quite master speaking it. No-one but Kara knew what he was saying, but Kara was shocked at what she heard. Once he was done, he released her hand and then kissed her upon the forehead.

Moving away from Kara now, he smiled at the confused others and, with a flash of green, suddenly the visitor was gone. Kara blinked the green light away as she turned to look at everyone. "Well… Merry Christmas," her eyes watered as Jesse grinned. "You know he does looks better in blue."

Pow-E yapped at Kara's heel as Kara sat down, taking in everything Kal had just said. Pow jumping on the couch and playfully nudged her for more affection, which Kara was more than happy to give. "Kara, what was that?" Barry asked as he sat on the arm of the chair; the others lingered, waiting for the explanation.

"It was Kryptonian tradition." Kara stated, knowing exactly what Barry was referring to. "When a new baby is born, the head of the house welcomes them into the house. Kal stepped in as head to welcome me. They made me an official member of the House of El. Of this universe anyway. He even officially named me the Daughter of Alura." Kara knew there was no way that would be done without Alura allowing it. It meant that, even without meeting her, Alura had accepted her as a daughter just from what Kal had passed on. "It means everything I do; I represent the house as well now." Kara choose not to tell them Kal's last words. Not to say how she had a permanent invite to visit Krypton if she ever wanted to, even for just a day. She would keep that to herself.

-PowerFlash-

Christmas day came and went. New Year followed quickly and before Team Power-Flash knew it, it was January. The first full weekend was fast approaching for Barry and Kara to Earth hop once more. Dante's condition was improving, Cisco was in fine shape himself and Kara had never been happier. She really had liked the cold holiday as Jesse intoned she would have.

She had even unofficially rechristened her dog to 'Powie' – it made more sense on a human standard, even if the dog still believed Kara was calling her by her proper name. Kara loved her dog though. Powie had taken a little while to get used to her new, slightly different, mistress, but they seemed to have bonded well. As a special Kryptonian breed, she hadn't needed training and obeyed Kara's word – she was even listening to Jesse when the mood took her, as Jesse seemed to spend as much time with Powie as Kara did. Powie also had a very special connection to the sun too, considering her superior strength to other dogs, not to mention the laser eyes, ability to fly, and a very booming bark – these were the only things Kara had to train her pet with, however.

In spite of this, Kara trusted her pet not to destroy the apartment and had left her with Jesse this evening as Kara and Barry stood in STAR Labs on a Thursday. They were going over the final details on the Earth hopping they had to do, along with any new additions to Earth-3 they needed to be informed about.

"There's some new additions to Team Supergirl over there," Cisco stated in his chair as he addressed the pair; Harry and Martin stood off from them – they had been working on something not yet revealed to the superheroes. "Alongside Supergirl herself is of course our very own Malcolm Garrick and his dad, although they seem to remain based in Central City, which is about an hour away from National, but Kara also has some Martian girl with her –"

"A Martian?" Martin asked from his corner.

"Yeah, I told you Professor. Remember that J'onn J'onzz character? He's a Green Martian. I think the woman is his niece, but I can't vouch for it," he continued addressing the pair. "And there's someone called 'Mon-El' there. I think he's a Kryptonian, but I can't be sure…"

"El?" Kara asked, "As in the House of El? Because I don't remember anyone called 'Mon' in my family. Oh, this will be fun!" She clapped her hands together, although didn't see the odd look Cisco was giving her.

"So, oh-eighteen-hundred hours' tomorrow?" Barry asked.

"Oh course," Cisco nodded with a grin. "Ah, and there's something else…"

"Yeah?" Barry asked.

"I'm coming too" Cisco suddenly announced to the pair.

"What?" Kara asked. "But I thought this was a mission for just Barry and me?"

"Well it is, but since I haven't spoken to Earth-3's Winn, I kind of owe him an apology. That and I want to test out something and with you busy fighting whatever –"

"We don't go to other Earths just to fight things," Barry pointed out, folding his arms.

"I know that," Cisco reasoned, "but it's inevitable. When you went to Harry's Earth you fought Killer Frost and Deathstorm before being kidnapped by Zoom, then when you went to Earth-3, the first time there was that Shrieky and Sparky," he had two fingers raised in count at this, Barry opened his mouth to counteract him, but Cisco continued. "Then SuperEarth the first time, you and that Kara faced off to Zoom there. Then there's the recent times –"

"Okay, okay!" Barry raised his hands as Kara couldn't help but giggle. "Maybe I do get into some scrapes when I Earth hop, but I don't see why you need to come."

"I want to test out my first ever multiverse communications array. This time I promise to remain in conversation with that Winn," Cisco announced proudly.

"What about Dante though?" Kara asked, remembering Cisco's brother.

"He'll be find for a few days, plus if I'm really needed back on this Earth…" he clicked his fingers, indicating his Vibe powers. "Relax guys, I know what I'm doing."

"Well, okay then," Barry muttered, a little cautiously. "But remember there's no STAR Labs there, no Harry or another Cisco to help…"

"There may be," Cisco suddenly pointed out. "They maybe just don't go by Harrison Wells or Cisco Ramon there. You guys do know I'm actually Francisco, right?"

"I… I did not," Barry stammered, a little taken aback by this news. "I kind of thought…"

"Well that explains why you couldn't find me there. Or at least I hope," Cisco speculated. It was possible that he didn't exist there after all.

"Francisco, huh?" Kara pointed out. "And here I was thinking 'Cisco' alone was a strange human name…"


	5. Third Times' the Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumping straight back into things, Kara and Barry return to Earth-3 to find the world vert different to when they first visited it. With the DEO now in a tower block, Kara's job having evolved and some Cadmus projects on the loose, how exactly can Power Girl and The Flash help Supergirl?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written during the earlier half of Supergirl's second season, this chapter represents what KarryMaster and myself imagined how the season would go. Shame Cadmus came to nothing in the end as this is probably the best they ever got...

Kara and Barry had arrived at Joe's place. They had just come back from their STAR Labs briefing on what to expect tomorrow when they got back to Earth hopping and to Earth-3. Barry had planned a special meal between the pair of them, and had kindly asked Joe, Iris and Wally to be elsewhere so he could have the house to himself so he was nervous but also excited.

"You know I can't stay over tonight though Barry," Kara was saying, slightly distracted as she closed the front door behind her and shook off her coat. It may be January and still cold out, but she didn't feel that cold – the coat was for appearances only.

"Yeah, I know," Barry called moving over to the kitchen instantly. "You have a dog to feed and a sister to giggle with," he added, sticking his head out of the kitchen door to poke his tongue out at Kara, who moved over to the dining table.

"I still can't believe I have Powie," Kara couldn't help but smile as she thought of her dog. "She's taken a shine to my Krypto toy too – Karry's Cisco made that strong enough that even she can toss it about in play too."

"Neat," Barry commented, not properly listening as he retreated back into the kitchen and moved over to the fridge. Joe had prepared a chicken for him to cook, he just needed to follow his foster father's instructions. It couldn't be that hard. He had watched Joe prepare and cook the turkey at Christmas after all. It had been his first Christmas without his father though. even when his dad was in jail Joe had made sure to take him to see him near Christmas time and it had felt empty knowing he was not there, so Barry had been pleased to keep lingering around his foster dad, with Iris and Wally in constant company – it had been Wally's first Christmas without his mom too, so they had bonded slightly more over that.

Kara sat down at one of the tables, staring through the wall at Barry fussing as she wondered on the information Cisco had just given them. She wondered who Mon-El was. Before they'd returned to Joe's she had looked through the data archive Kara Danvers had given her via her mother's hologram but there was nothing on that name. The closest she could come up with was Mol-El, an ancestor of hers and Clark's, and considering this was the same Earth, that wasn't good.

But what about that Martian woman? Cisco had said she was J'onn's niece… but J'onn had no family left. Unless he had lied to Kara and Alex Danvers last year? That wasn't beyond his abilities. He'd never revealed his true identity as a Green Martian until quite late in the game after Supergirl had been established, and he'd helped keep the secret on Astra's death, letting Kara blame him instead of Alex for her aunt's untimely demise. On reflection, that Earth seemed a little more screwed up than she realised, especially compared to the life she now had on this Earth.

"I said what vegetables do you like?" Barry's voice seemed to carry across a great distance as Kara looked up at him.

"Huh? Oh. Err, I don't know – the usual? I have no preferences," Kara stated as Barry gave her an odd look.

"For someone with super-hearing…" Barry started before changing tact, "you're distracted?"

"Yeah, sorry, thinking on what Cisco told us of Earth-3. I knew things would move on there, but I didn't realise by how much. I wonder if they'd found Jeremiah yet? Or stopped Project Cadmus?"

"Project Cadmus?" Barry asked as he vanished in a flash, Kara watching him quickly put carrots, peas and mushrooms into a pan and put it on one of the hobs before returning. Had Kara been anyone else, this act wouldn't have taken more than a second and she wouldn't have noticed his vanishing, but it seemed like an eternity as she waited for him to come back to explain Cadmus – or at least what she knew of it.

Barry took the seat opposite her at the table, looking a little flustered as she now raised her eyebrow at him. "You don't need to go to such trouble at getting dinner…" she started.

"Yeah I do. Do you not realise the date?" He asked, a little smugly.

"Date?" Kara asked, suddenly worried she'd missed something. She knew anniversaries were important but she couldn't think of what that was today.

"Four months since you came back," he grinned, "from ARGUS I mean. When I was all messed up over dad's death."

"Oh," Kara didn't know what to say to this. She hadn't honestly been keeping track of the time and with all she'd been through, especially getting Kara Danvers memories, it had felt much longer.

"If it wasn't for you I would have run back in time and saved my mom and well… I dunno, you may not have existed when I got back," Barry bit his lip at this. When he had been planning on going back the Kara clone was not even a thought in his mind. Now he was so glad she had stopped him from making possibly the biggest mistake ever.

"Would you have gone back to stop yourself preventing her death if things got too weird?" Kara asked, suddenly interested in this idea of time travel and how it could have affected the timeline.

"I… I don't know," Barry answered truthfully. "I had feelings for Iris before I met you so something could have happened there but to watch the Reverse-Flash kill mom yet again," Barry's voice faltered, Kara could tell he now didn't know what he was saying or what he would do so he changed tact. "So, Project Cadmus?" He changed topic, wanting away from this discussion.

Kara let out a breath of air as she leaned back in the chair. "It's cliché," she began, deciding not to question the change or bring it up at all. "A secret government organisation dealing with aliens and, who know, maybe meta-humans too? Like an anti-ARGUS or DEO."

"And they have the other Kara's foster dad?" Barry asked.

"Yep. Alex and Eliza thought he was dead for so long, even J'onn J'onzz thought so too until he looked into this government guy's brain and saw Jeremiah alive," Kara stated.

"That must be so weird. Someone you thought was long-dead never having been. How did Alex and Eliza react?" Barry asked, knowing Kara Danvers' sister and foster mom a little through this Kara.

"Not well," Kara stated. "Alex went nuts and kept the information from Eliza until it was forced from her and Eliza… well, she doesn't want to hold up hope from what I can recall."

"And Kara?" Barry asked, curious about the other Kara's feelings towards her foster dad.

"She only knew Jeremiah for a few months – he was even the one to tell her that the world didn't need another superhero and told her to be normal. She's kind of torn by his existence. On the one hand she never had that father figure when she got to Earth and doesn't know the man, but on the other hand he's Alex's dad, Eliza's husband. She loves those two; they raised and cared for her when her parents and even Clark could not. If Jeremiah's return makes them happy then she'd be happy for them."

"She doesn't know Jeremiah," Barry confirmed nodding to himself, "I can see how that would work."

"You can?" Kara raised an eyebrow, a small smirk on her face now.

"Wally didn't know Joe until he was forced to when Francine was dying and after her death… well, he's part of Team Power-Flash now isn't he? So, it could be an equal happy ending for Kara Danvers and Jeremiah," Barry said, hoping for the best for the Earth-3 Kara, but also knew the two could never click together as father and daughter.

"Fair point," Kara stated, not knowing herself how she felt about this. She knew what Kara Danvers had seen and experienced until only a few months ago so she could relate to her in this matter, but Barry did have a point. Jeremiah would have to make up for telling her not to be a hero first though before they started breaking down walls, as Kara Danvers loved being Supergirl.

"Tell me about Earth-3," Barry suddenly requested. "We have some time until dinner's ready and I want to be prepared. We weren't that prepared for Karry Earth even with Jesse telling us what she knew, and we were nowhere near ready for SuperEarth with Faora and Astra being alive – I need to know as much as possible up to what you know, and it may help to refresh your memories? I seem to recall Kara Danvers saying your Earth memories would be foggier than your Kryptonian ones."

"Yeah, good point," Kara stated, "I suppose a refresh would be good before we go there tomorrow."

-PowerFlash-

"Karen!" Cat Grant called to her assistant, Kara just outside of the office door as she took in the new layout. The refurbishment of CatCo Picture News' office was complete – contrary to previous belief, Cat had insisted her part of the paper be moved to the top floor as she couldn't get used to the ground floor access and being that close to the public. It was true that there were residential properties in the block CatCo now took resident in, but they had been kindly paid and relocated down the road, giving Cat free reign of the entire building.

"Yes, Ms. Grant?" Kara moved into the large, airy office, reminding her every bit of the place back on Earth-3 and having to remind herself that she wasn't on that world. At least, not yet. The refreshers course she had given Barry and herself last night was still clear in her head, and this new, yet familiar, environment wasn't helping.

"How can we have a big re-opening on Monday if the rest of the staff aren't even here to get this place up and running?!" Cat demanded as she indicated behind Kara the empty office. Yes, desks and computer monitors were all set up, filing cabinets were still being put into place and the final wiring was still on-going, but there was a considerable lack of staff.

"It is seven in the morning, Ms. Grant," Kara pointed out, indicating the sunrise outside. It was January too, after all.

"That's no excuse," Cat stated as she moved around her Perspex and wood desk to sit on one of the two couches she had positioned earlier that morning. "Do you know what time I woke this morning?"

"No, Ms. Grant," Kara dared not estimate.

"Five AM! I was in this office at six to start my final set up of this place to be ready for… well, now," Cat stated, glancing out of the window too herself before looking back to Kara. "What time did you get in?"

"Well, only a few minutes ago. You asked me in for seven," Kara pointed out a little foolishly.

"Yes, I did, didn't I?" Cat stood again, restless now. "I expect the relocation not to affect my other staff, but if it should… Do we know when Eileen is coming in?"

"She tries to be here at eight each morning," Kara pointed out.

"Hmm," Cat thought politely. "Still… Remind me of the progress on the other floors." She changed topic.

"Well the first floor will be undergoing severe reconstruction throughout this afternoon and the weekend to establish the reception, interview rooms and guest areas for Monday. The first floor has been prepared for the radio division for several weeks now," Kara had her tablet in hand, reading off the roster. "CatCo Television has been set up on the third floor too, with web-based media allocated a sizable section on the same floor. Finance take up the fourth and fifth floors – again, they've been set up for some time now. Tech take up the sixth floor and moved up to that floor last weekend once they vacated the first floor. The seventh-through-tenth floors are still waiting allocation and reconstruction following the evacuation of the residential apartments these past few months and the tenth floor meeting rooms have just been finished this week. We take up the eleventh floor… progression you can clearly see," she indicated around herself to the office at large.

"I took a great risk setting up a secondary base here in Central City," Cat now stated as she moved to the glass doors of her new office to look at floor beyond. A few technicians were still wiring up the last internet connections through the walls. "I asked many residents to move out of this property, risked thousands of dollars in doing this office block up… I hope it's worth it."

"CatCo Picture News has been the number one news outlet in Central ever since you came here, Ms. Grant," Kara reassured her boss. "This move was inevitable, many of the residents saw it coming and they made sure to get their money's worth…" Kara tried not to smirk to herself at this. The people who had been living up here had made sure they were paid well for their apartments before agreeing to move.

"This is the start, you know, Karen," Cat wasn't listening as she turned back to Kara, who shut her mouth quickly. "My empire. First I established myself in National, I keep hold of that – Ms. Smythe is doing excellently there, I may add – then I expand to another city. If that holds I move to a third and then… well, CatCo will soon give the Daily Planet a run for its money. I can do this."

"I know you can," Kara stated, a little too firmly as she reflected back on Earth-3; Cat had her empire already there.

"Thank you for the vote of confidence, Karen," Cat gave the smallest smile at her assistant before sighing to herself once more. "I would have done this all ten, fifteen years ago of course, but I had my first son to contend with. I thought of giving him up. There was a major custody battle with his father. I had all the paperwork filled out and was ready to fight, but then I paused, thinking Adam would be better off with his dad. His father had money, a good job, and I thought at the time was a better parent. I was ready to give up my son but then his father died. Quite unexpectedly and very sad. I had a choice, let his grandparents raise him while I started my empire or be a mother? I thought about concentrating on my career but I just couldn't. I remember looking into his little eyes, that face…" Adam Grant was still in National City. Kara had heard the stories that differentiated this Cat from that of Earth-3 but had never had anything confirmed from the horse's mouth before.

"I knew when I had Adam that I had two roads to go down," Cat now established, "to raise my son, or to perfect my career. I was so close to going with the latter when I knew that my career could wait. What was a few years compared to being a mother? I knew what I had to do. I took a pause; although I didn't completely sit still. I made sure CatCo Media in National City would survive, would run for decades to come and I didn't do it lightly. When Adam was fourteen I thought it was time, that I would finally expand but a one-night-stand in Gotham sought another pause in plans when Carter came along."

Cat was revealing a lot as she paced the office, speaking aloud to Kara alone now as Kara took this all in. "I wasn't going to do what I did with Adam though. I had money, I had friends and I had childcare. I sought media outlets like here in Central City, another in Blüdhaven, a third in Opal City and yes, even one in Gotham. All ready for expansion for when I call on it. Only when Carter reached a reasonable age though did I feel comfortable coming here first, to the meta-human capital of the world to begin my expanse. And in another ten years? Who knows. Maybe I would have succeeded. I may already be there if it wasn't for my children, but I don't regret my decisions for one second," she sounded so firm on this point and Kara found herself quite breathless.

She remembered the ordeal Cat Grant of Earth-3 had gone through to establish CatCo Worldwide Media; she had given up Adam, had lost his love until Kara Danvers had intervened and fixed a few things, but all that was on one decision, one coin-toss in a multiverse of possibilities. Kara wondered what Cat Grant of Earth-3 would say and think of her doppelganger of this Earth. Would she approve of the decisions, the life not lead and realize the trivialities of her chosen profession, or would she stick to her guns, believe what she did and the choices she had made were the right ones, in spite of the outcome?

These thoughts ran through Kara's mind the entire rest of the day as she found herself running from floor to floor, skipping lunch and even overseeing the start of the vigorous transformation of the ground floor in the new reception area. She was even beginning to think they had chosen the wrong weekend to Earth-hop to Earth-3, considering how much Cat may need her this weekend, until Iris turned up at her desk while Cat was in a meeting.

"You okay?" Iris asked as Kara ran a hand through her hair for the millionth time.

"Yeah, just… I didn't realize how much effort was put into this stuff," Kara revealed as she looked up to Iris.

"I thought you had experience?" Iris muttered, crouching down to remain on eye-level, "you know, dealing with all of Cat's… Cat-ness."

"Yeah, but that was in a life where Cat had everything established. There, I essentially just manned the phones and took notes; here I need to be a thousand other roles along with being Ms. Grant's PA. I honestly don't know if I'll be able to go with Barry tonight. He wants it to be me, but if I have to bail on him…" Kara spoke with great speed she was surprised Iris understood what she'd said.

"Hey, listen," Iris continued to whisper so only Kara could hear her. "I've seen what you've been doing; I started this whole thing when Ms. Grant forced me to be her temp. PA – I can cover you for the weekend. Just as long as you're back by Monday and if it's like the other two places you've gone to, you'll be back with time to spare."

"I hope so," Kara sighed. "I need to be at STAR for six and that's just three hours away. Do you have any idea what else I need to do?"

"No. But if you give me some of it now I can take the load off you. Two heads, and all that…" Iris shrugged.

"But your paper…?" Kara started.

"Finished it at lunch. I've just been googling stuff since and made myself look busy," she tried to hide the grin of satisfaction as she said this, "it's lucky Cat hasn't got strict security on the computers yet. Look, send over any tasks you've yet to start my way and I'll continue them. I'll even work through the weekend if it eases you off. You're only going to be re-establishing a major company in a new city once, after all."

Kara could have cried with pleasure at this as she immediately stopped what she was doing to allocate work to Iris – which proved to be a lot – freeing up the rest of her day considerably. In fact, by the time 5:45 came around and Kara was finishing off her last bits before heading off to STAR, her work load was practically complete. Iris was happy to take over the rest of the tasks and was even going to stay as late as possible before being kicked out to do them. It meant she wasn't going to see them off to Earth-3, but Kara didn't mind that – she was getting used to a smaller staff at STAR to send them to other words anyway.

Therefore, she sped into the Labs with five minutes still to go as she stopped before Cisco, Martin and Barry, already in her Power Girl outfit as Barry was in his Flash suit. She grinned at the gathering, even if she felt more tired than even her solar-powered cells could alleviate.

"You alright?" Barry asked instantly, putting his palm to her forehead before stroking her cheek. "You're flushed and sweating."

"Ms. Grant," Kara provided simply. "Like I said the other day, she's reopening CatCo Picture News as the official new branch of CatCo Media – it's not peaches and cream when it comes to that sort of thing. She's been working me to the ground since seven. I thought my powers… but it doesn't matter."

"You have raised adrenaline levels and your blood pressure is higher than usual," Caitlin spoke, causing Kara to jump at not having seen her at the computers. "The suit…" Caitlin added as Kara blinked at her, indicating that the suit indeed provided her with the information.

"I'll be fine. I'm sure once we get to Kara Danvers' place and I get a good night's rest I'll be back to my own perfect heath," Kara stated.

"Well, if you start feeling poorly…" Caitlin tried, indicating the El symbol on her chest, rigged to give her a solar burst should she need it.

"Duly noted," Kara nodded as she turned to look at Cisco. "You're coming too, right?"

"Yep," Cisco was fiddling with some equipment he was sorting into a backpack as he said this, Martin overlooking him, and Caitlin stood, moving over to Barry and Kara now.

"Cisco has this… multiverse communications array thing he and Martin have been sorting out these past few weeks. It needs someone here on this side to activate as both ends need to be sorted, but he didn't really chose the best Earth to start this," she glanced back to Cisco at this.

"What? The DEO is only a militaristic STAR Labs. I'm sure I can convince that Martian dude it's a good idea, especially as we have Power Girl over here and if he needs back up…"

"They have a Superman," Caitlin countered, "and The Flash and Malcolm in Central City. Not to mention those other vigilantes you've been seeing recently."

"Other vigilantes?" Barry now asked, "you didn't mention vigilantes yesterday!" He now complained to Cisco.

"Nopes, I didn't," Cisco stated simply as Martin handed over a pair of metal gloves Barry dared not ask about.

"Okay," Barry sighed, giving Caitlin a look now as she shrugged.

"Look," Cisco glanced up from the backpack to his three concerned friends. "As long as I can set up this array system, it should be find. If Marvin the Martian doesn't want it, Winn can sort something out – he works for the DEO now –"

"Winn works for the DEO?!" Kara suddenly snapped. "I thought he was still with Cat?"

"That job was going nowhere. I saw a few weeks ago him setting up base in the DEO – they have this fancy new facility and everything… even saw Superman," he smirked at Kara at this.

"We get to work with Kal," Kara realized suddenly, glancing to Barry; a little excited to meet a version of Kal who was Superman. "If he's with the DEO, or at least teaming with the other Kara…"

"I can't promise you anything," Cisco now stated, "it's just what I've been seeing. If I can get this coms system set up, then there's no end of possibilities. Hell you can talk to any Clark of any world you want to once I get this thing set up on other Earths. Like Karry's Clark or the one on SuperEarth, and who knows what other Earths once we start really exploring!" He pulled the cord on his backpack at this, shutting the contents within as he threw the flap over and stood now.

"Hey, you didn't say we'd be explorers," Barry now stated. "I quite like keeping my feet firm on this Earth."

"I don't need to recruit you if I have other Earths" Cisco replied, a little too bluntly as Barry raised an eyebrow at this.

"So, who goes first?" Kara cut the argument off before it began. "As you're going with us," she added to Cisco.

"Yeah, so I was thinking Superheroes first, followed by me," Cisco stated, ignoring the indignant look on Barry's face now. "That way if I take you some place I shouldn't, you'll at least be more prepared than I would be."

"Some place you shouldn't? Where exactly do you plan on dropping us off?" Kara now asked.

"Hey, it's a different Earth to what you're used to," Cisco shrugged. "Who knows what could be waiting for you."

"You could,  _Vibe_ ," Barry pointed out.

"Okay. Just open a portal. Close to Kara Danvers," Kara Wells now instructed.

"Can do, ma'am!" Cisco saluted as he hauled the backpack over his shoulders, glanced to Martin and Caitlin before pushing his Vibe goggles onto his head. As usual, he outstretched his fingers, concentrating, and the familiar blue ripple expanded from his fingertips, widening quickly into a large, spinning portal that whipped his, Kara and Caitlin's hair about in a maelstrom.

"Ladies' first!" Barry smirked to his girlfriend as he held out his hand.

"Nice try, idiot," Kara smirked as she grabbed his arm and pulled him through the breach.

-PowerFlash-

They didn't expect the destruction that awaited them on the other side of the breach; not even Vibe had predicted that as they arrived in a pile of rubble, dust and confusion. It was easy for people not to have noticed their arrival as there were shouts for help, cries and calls.

A rush of air announced the arrival of Supergirl though and Barry and Kara looked up to see the woman in blue flying overhead – although only Kara could see the look of sheer fear on her doppelganger's face. She looked back to Barry who gave her a nod before shooting up into the air and joining Supergirl.

"You!" Supergirl cried, a smile coming across her face as Power Girl positioned herself in front of her.

"What happened?" Power Girl asked, not wasting time as she looked down and around. "Hang on. This was Lord Technologies!"

"Yeah," Supergirl sighed. "I'll explain properly soon. We need to help."

"I brought Barry," Power Girl supplied.

"The more the merrier," Supergirl nodded as she swooped down. Power Girl watched for a moment as her Earth-3 double lifted rubble to release a woman trapped below; there was a flash of light as people started vanishing, moving off to a safe distance away from the remains of Lord Technologies thanks to the Flash. Power Girl then swooped down herself.

"I'm here to help," Power Girl stated to a shocked man in his forties, who didn't complain as he winced in reply – a large chunk of rock, a former part of the building's external structure, was trapping his arm. "I'm going to take you to the hospital, but I need you to breathe for me. I can't let you go into shock." Power Girl instructed as calmly as possible; noticing the Flash zipping to and fro and Supergirl dealing with a young woman in the same manner as she was now dealing with this man.

"Okay, on three, two…" she lifted the rubble from the man, who screamed aloud as in one swift movement she grabbed him in one arm and let the rubble fall back onto empty ground with the other. The Flash appeared in front of her at this point and Kara didn't even need to ask why as she handed over the whimpering man to the speedster who sped him off to the local hospital immediately after.

It took more than twenty minutes to clear the rubble and make the ground safe before Power Girl and Supergirl could finally speak to one another and emergency services started playing their parts. She noticed a CatCo helicopter above and couldn't help but smile as she watched Supergirl survey the area a final time before landing by her white-cladded double.

"It's Cadmus," Supergirl explained as simply as possible. "They launched an all-out attack against the world they claim to be protecting. First it was Metallos, then it Lava Lady –"

"Lava Lady?" The Flash asked as he caught the tail end of the conversation, Power Girl and Supergirl back on the pavement now.

"Yeah, this woman who… well they'd changed her DNA on the molecular level to something like, well, lava; Winn will explain better," Supergirl dismissed.

"What did this though?" Power Girl asked, looking back at the remains of Lord Technologies. "Because I doubt Max would…"

"Oh, Max has been out of town for months now. No, this was something worse. Three things worse. Come on, I'll take you two back to the DEO. They can explain further," Supergirl muttered, about to take to the air when the Flash pointed out;

"Err, three? Where's Cisco?" He and Power Girl looked around, worried. The thought of their friend not even having came to them until now.

"He was just behind us!" Power Girl muttered, looking worried now. "You don't think…"

"It's fine guys." Their earpieces sparked to life, both jumping at Cisco's voice. "I took you to Kara, but I took me to Winn."

"You're with Winn?" Barry asked.

"Oh yeah. You guys should see this place! It's amazing!" Cisco chimed in excitedly.

"The DEO?" Power Girl asked. "Been there, it's not bad…"

"It's not there anymore," Supergirl almost sang in response before Cisco could reply. "Come on. I'll show you the new and improved DEO."

The Flash took the streets while Power Girl flew alongside her somewhat double, noticing the eyes of the people below – many knew the Flash from his previous times here, but none had seen the Kryptonian in white before. This was one for the records and Kara Wells wondered what CatCo Worldwide Media would make of this. Would Cat brand her Power Girl here or go with something more simple, like Supergirl-2?

They didn't know where they were going though until they got there. An opening in the side of a skyscraper revealed the hidden secrets within as the Flash sped up the walls to the opening and both he and Kara Wells gasped as they took in the new facility.

"Okay, yes, this is cool," Barry muttered with a smirk.

"I kinda liked the Cave," Kara Wells pouted as Cisco came into view, followed quickly by a grinning Winn and a rather sombre looking Alex. It was odd seeing this version of her mentor, even with the memories of the Kara here and seeing two similar versions on Karry Earth and Superearth – Prime Alex had longer hair and blond highlights, had a different swagger to her step and never looked at Kara the way this one was looking at Supergirl.

"I'm sorry," Alex stated before any introductions could be made. "It was my fault. The DNAngels…"

"Don't," Kara Danvers stopped her sister. "It's done. Not even a DEO taskforce could have stopped that."

"I'm sorry, DNAngels?" Kara Wells spoke up; Barry closing his mouth as he was about to ask the same question.

"Three genetically engineered women," Hank Henshaw appeared, as if from nowhere to greet the two newcomers, taking both Kara Wells and Barry's hands in a silent handshake as he continued to explain, "Project Cadmus gained access to Superman's DNA during their first open attack via Metallo which is what they needed to release all hell on us."

"Still doesn't explain much," Barry pointed out, folding his arm as he glanced to Cisco.

"Well I think it was the missing ingredient," Winn spoke up now, "Hi, Barry!" he added as he pulled the Flash into a sudden hug and Barry couldn't help but smile before releasing the geek. "Well they have all these projects, don't they? It seems fair they had these three on the back-burner waiting for the right ingredient to make them perfect. I want cake now. Sorry."

"Still doesn't help," Kara Wells muttered, grinning at Winn despite this as she added, "and I explained Cadmus to him last night too!"

Winn turned on his heel, running to a bank of computers as he pulled up extraordinary footage. Three identical woman, in appearances at least, fighting either Superman or Supergirl at one stage or another over the past month it seemed – one seemed similar to Barry as she sped circles around a disorientated Kara before throwing a punch that sent her flying; the second was on fire, literally, as she fought with Superman, who's skin actually seemed to singe on every attack as she seemed equally matched to him; the third seemed to look ordinary but was fighting Supergirl without even touching her, fighting off attacks telekinetically, it seemed.

"Yikes…" was all Kara could mutter as she watched the scenes.

"They're at least part-Kryptonian," Hank now stated. "Able to do more harm than anything not of similar powers. All Project Cadmus." He nodded to Winn to turn off the footage before turning back to Kara Wells and Barry. "Your arrival couldn't be more opportune. We need all hands on deck to help with this."

"What about Superman or… the Flash? Of this world I mean." Barry hesitated to ask.

"They have Jay Garrick," Alex pointed out. "We have his son in this facility. He's informed us of Power Girl and his double though." She smirked at Kara Wells at this.

"He's my double," Barry pointed out, raising a finger at this. He was technically the original. Malcolm was made by Duplicate after all.

"Whatever, Allen. The point is we need all the help we can get. Superman's literally on speed-dial, we have Kid Flash –"

"Kid Flash?" Barry now scoffed not liking the name and not wanting to believe Malcolm was going by that.

"And we have you two. Three Kryptonians and two Flashes. That should be an equal match for these DNAngels," Alex stated, ignoring Barry's bemusement at Malcolm Garrick's given superhero name.

"The same ones that destroyed Lord Technology's?" Barry pointed out.

"It'll be like a League of Justice though!" Winn pointed out suddenly as Cisco 'ohh'ed at this, turning to look at his friend. Kara Wells and Barry glanced at one another but said nothing though. They knew an Earth where a 'Justice League' was already well and truly formed after all.

"I like that. I've been trying to think of a name like that for ages as we have three Flashes, Power Girl and a tonne of meta-humans on our team and 'Team Power-Flash' just doesn't cover it all anymore. Quick had an article on her with something useful a few months back but…"

"Quick?" Winn asked, intrigued.

"Gentlemen," Hank cut in before Cisco could explain.

"Sorry," Winn and Cisco looked down at this, but both smirked still. Barry wasn't sure whether Winn and Cisco were good for one another or not here, but realised the Winn of his home Earth was definitely more subdued than this version.

"Do we know when the DNAngels will attack next?" Kara Wells now brought the attention back to the conversation at hand.

"I've worked out an algorithm that paces their activity throughout the city, but I haven't yet been able to find a regular base of operations or even a pinpoint on where they would strike next. If I had…" Winn let his voice fall, indicating the destruction of the Lord building.

"I can help," Cisco stated, almost immediately. "Two heads are better than one, plus I've been doing this longer than you have. It would take several hours though."

"Then you two get right on it," Hank immediately order the pair, who nodded and moved off to the bank of computers located at the back of the base.

"I need to get back to CatCo. I have an article to write for Mr. Carr before the end of the day. Plus I need to get this latest attack written up. Perhaps he'd approve of this one. And give me a chair." Kara Danvers sighed.

"Wait, you're a reporter?" Kara Wells cut in, "but I thought…"

"Long story," Kara Danvers stated. "Alex, you have a key, perhaps you can entertain these two until later? We can have pizza tonight. I'll grab it on the way back."

"As long as Hank…" Alex started, looking to her boss who shrugged.

"Until Mr. Schott and Mr. Ramon have worked out the DNAngels next attack, there's little else we can do here. Enjoy your evenings, Mr. Allen and Miss. Wells," he smiled politely at the pair before moving off, Kara Danvers raising an eyebrow to her sister who shrugged. Supergirl shot into the air and out of the building as the superhero pair turned their attention to the elder Danvers sister.

-PowerFlash-

"This isn't going to work," Cisco sighed after a few hours as he rolled back his chair in frustration; Winn had been dropping off and the sudden noise and moment caused him to jerk awake and look around in panic.

"Oh? What…?" he blinked at Cisco at this. "The algorithm's not going to work?" He yawned as he rubbed his eyes.

"No. It's just running around in circles. These… DNAngels did you call them?"

"It's what Cadmus dubbed them actually. Along with an announcement that they were to eradicate all the aliens on this planet," Winn yawned dismissively. "It's getting rather repetitive to be honest with you. They did it with Metallo and even with Lava Lady. Mostly the same message about taking out aliens. Even the people who don't like Superman and Supergirl are getting sick of it."

"It's a terrible name too. DNA Devils would be more appropriate. Although that's from our viewpoint with the 'evil aliens' they are supposed to take out actually being the good guys. I guess I can see why they called them that. Anyway, there's too much interferences, too much erratic behaviour to grab a lock on." Cisco sighed as he moved back over to his computer. "I have an idea, but it may take all night…"

"Another all-nighter?" Winn groaned. "Hank's not going to like that."

"Hank is J'onn J'onzz's right?" Cisco suddenly changed tact, looking to his friend.

"Uh-huh, yeah, why?" Winn shrugged.

"Why don't you just call him J'onn instead of Hank?" He'd been dying to know this ever since he discovered the DEO leaders alter-ego.

"You don't go calling Kara 'Supergirl' to her face all the time do you? Well Power Girl anyway…" Winn pointed out.

"No, but that's because Power Girl is her superhero persona, not her everyday name," Cisco stated.

"Same difference," Winn stated, rubbing his eyes now. "J'onn may be his birth name, but Hank is his human identity. It's a reverse-effect. He's known as J'onn though to all the DEO staff but Hank is just… well, it's easier. He's been in his Hank-skin for something like ten years before now, he was used to it and used to the name. Why change what isn't broken?"

"I getcha," Cisco nodded, tying up something new on the database now as Winn stood up. "I'll give Alex a buzz. She's with the two Kara's and Barry so can let them know we'll be a little… late." Winn was about to move off when he paused. "Coffee?"

"Sure," Cisco grinned. "Can do with some caffeine to keep the old noggin' active."

-PowerFlash-

"Pizza!" Kara Danvers walked into the door of her apartment. Barry and Kara Wells were on the couch, giggling to one another while Alex sat in a lone chain smirking at the pair.

"Oh, I'm starving!" Kara Wells was by her double's side and had claimed a box before Danvers could even react – back on the couch and sharing slices with Barry in seconds.

Kara Danvers watched for a moment as her eyes fell on Alex, who was now smirking at her sister. "Aren't you two quite the lovebirds?" Danvers addressed the couple with a smile. Wells looked over to her and blushed. "You've adapted to my memories then?"

She took a spare one-seater at this, tucking her legs under herself as she passed a box of pizza to her sister as she looked to the couple again expectantly.

"Yeah, no real trouble. I can't believe Cadmus have gone this far though – from my recollection of your memories they were a secret government organisation, not this… whatever it is," Wells waved a hand dismissively in indication.

"Yeah, that came as a surprise for us too," Alex stated, biting into a slice herself now.

"Have you found Jeremiah yet?" Barry now asked, remembering what his Kara had told him the previous night.

"No," Alex sighed looking down. "There's some woman in change and she hinted –"

"He's alive Alex," her sister cut in firmly.

"But as what? He could be a new Metallo or some sort of abominable snowman!" She addressed her sister. "They like experimenting on people, turning them into something monstrous."

"He'll be fine. You have to believe it," Kara Danvers stated a little smoothly, both Barry and Kara Wells watching the conversation silently now, wondering what might have been revealed of Jeremiah since. Silence returned these curiosities as the sound of eating took over for a moment.

"So… erm, anyone special in your life?" Kara Wells now asked, wanting to change the topic as she addressed her double, "and what's with that chair thing? I thought you had an office? I remember Cat giving me – that is to say you – one when she fake-fired you."

"Office was more symbolic," Kara Danvers sighed. "A means of telling me I was going up in the world. Although I'm hardly moving up when I became a journalist. More… sideways."

"Yeah, what's this nonsense about being a journalist? Last time I came here –" Kara Wells brought up the topic again; something that had been niggling at her for a while now.

"It's Winn," this was Alex. Her phone had gone off as she looked at the text that she'd got; everyone glancing to her now. "The DNAngel algorithms is a no-go. They're working on something to do with a 'speed-force' thing…?"

"They're tracking Jay," Barry realised. "Since they have him. As long as he's alive…"

"Oh, Malcolm will be pleased," Kara Danvers cut in, grinning now.

"Are you and he…?" Kara Wells cut in, noticing the look on her double's face. She was wondering if this world would start repeating Karry Earth and their own now that Kara technically had a Barry around.

"Oh god no. He's too… well, he's a world apart from Barry here," Danvers stated shaking her head.

"Not the best words to choose, all things considering," Barry smirked at this.

"I mean… he's very different to you Barry. He needs to grow up a bit more before he's ready for anything serious," Danvers stated kindly. "He's just a friend. That's all."

"Well, he's been alive for as long as I have," Wells pointed out, "but he wasn't treated as fairly." Wells turned to Barry who held his hands up defensively at this, but said nothing. "Makes sense he'd need to let out some aggression."

"Yeah… Aggression," Alex muttered sarcastically to herself, Barry glancing to her curiously at this.

"I've got Mon though," Danvers sighed happily. "After the mess that was James I clicked with Mon and we've been happy so far."

"Mon… El? Cisco mentioned him. That confused me. I don't recall anyone called Mon from your memories," Wells stated.

"You wouldn't. I met him after you got my memories. Well, that's to say he woke up after you got my memories – crash-landed right here in National City a while ago in a Kryptonian pod. He's not Kryptonian though," she added this reassuringly to the look Kara Wells was giving her.

"Tell me everything," Kara Wells leaned forward in her chair, wanting to know more. It seemed like Kara Danvers might have found a relationship that works and was healthy for her, unlike the one Wells remembered her having with James. Even now she could recollect at least five times James said or did the wrong thing that just made him the worst kind of date, let alone boyfriend. She was kind of disappointed that Kara wasn't with Malcolm though, but she couldn't expect she and Barry to be together in every world. That would just be silly.

"Maybe later," Kara Danvers winked at her double. "It's getting late and we have a busy day tomorrow. Alex, did you make up the spare room?" She asked her sister now.

"Yeah, but it's only one bed, Kara…" Alex started.

"We'll be fine with that," Wells stated quickly.

"We will?" Barry asked, who hadn't got a word in edgewise recently, letting the girls talk.

"Sure," Wells smirked as Alex raised her eyebrows. Kara Wells was being rather playful it seemed.

"Well, you remember where it is, I'm sure," Danvers smirked as she stood now, collecting the now-empty pizza boxes and throwing them out in seconds. "I have some spare clothes and some of Mon's that should be your size, Barry, should you need them. Can't go around in those outfits all the time."

"Thanks," Barry muttered, standing now as he waited for his Kara to stand.

"What do you think of my outfit?" Wells hadn't stood yet as she looked directly at her double, wondering what this Kara would think.

"Not fond of the smaller El symbol, but white looks good on you – on me. I'd never change this though, but I like it. Suits you though, especially with the hair. Why the mask though?" She indicated the mask Kara Wells had long since left on the table.

"I don't wear glasses," Wells stated, relieved with the answer. The Kara on Karry and SuperEarth had disliked the outfit. It was good to know that at least one Kara Zor-El was good with it. "I need to be more… secretive in my superhero persona."

"Reverse effect," Kara Danvers nodded thoughtfully. "Fair enough."

Wells smiled at her double as she finally stood, nodding to Barry and moving off to the spare bedroom where clothes were already awaiting the pair of them. Neither had slept in the same bed before – even when she'd stayed over at Joe's Barry had let her on his bed and he took a camp bed but now… things were getting serious. And both were blushing as they got into their pyjamas.

"Did they tell you why they're here?" Alex now asked her sister, drawing Kara Danvers' eyes back to her and away from the pair in the bedroom.

"Hmm? Oh no. After Barry's two previous visits I just go with the flow," Kara shrugged as Alex laughed at this.

-PowerFlash-

Karas Wells and Danvers, as well as Barry and Alex were in the DEO early the next morning. Cisco and Winn seemed to by hyped over what they'd done and worked out and seemed eager to let the others in on the plan.

"Well then Mr. Schott and Ramon?" Hank asked expectedly, appearing as if out of nowhere yet again.

"We found him, Mr. J'onn – err, Mr. Henshaw!" Cisco announced excitedly; Hank glaring at him at the use of his Martian name.

"You found Jay?" Barry asked, moving up to his friend now. "Where is he?"

"Someplace remarkably obvious. An old DEO warehouse near the docks," Winn now pointed out.

"Why is it always old warehouses?" a new voice announced, Barry and Kara Wells looking around to see a familiar man in an unfamiliar outfit.

Malcolm Garrick looked, to all intents and purposes, like Barry. Except for the small beard, and the slightly longer hair. He was obviously going for a rugged look but looked in better health than Barry had ever seen him, at least since after the day of his creation. Garrick glared at Cisco though as he moved in front of Barry himself.

"Hey, Barry," he stated politely.

"Kid Flash," Barry winked, taking his double's hands as Garrick Jnr smirked at the name.

"Kid Flash…" he sighed, "a nickname gone to extreme measures. It what happens when you're training with your adopted Flash dad before he gets kidnapped by some mutated freaks."

"They're Cadmus projects," Hank pointed out simply.

"Mutated freaks, like I said," Malcolm retorted before forcing himself to look at Cisco. "Where is this warehouse?"

"Half a kilometre inland from the docks on the west side of the city, near Grant Street," Cisco began, but couldn't finish his sentence when Malcolm vanished in a gust of wind and a streak of lightning.

"Will Mr. Garrick always be so impulsive?" Hank muttered to himself.

"I think this is time we got out there," Kara Danvers smirked as she now flew off, leaving nothing but a pile of casual clothes on the floor. Barry and Kara Wells smirked at one another before leaving themselves, already in their superhero outfits.

They arrived at the warehouse mere moments later, following directions from Cisco in their ear to find Kara and Malcolm in an argument, although Barry had to pause a moment to take in 'Kid Flash's outfit. It was green and blue; the bodice and legs were green while the arms alone were blue, there was no headpiece like Barry's costume, or even Wally's back on Earth-1, but Malcolm did support a pair of goggles in a similar green outline to the main costume to attempt to tie the whole piece in together. There was no symbol, not even a lightning bolt like Jay's main outfit.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Power Girl asked, cutting the argument short – from what she and Barry could tell, Supergirl had be laying in to Kid Flash about his impulsiveness; Kid Flash simply not caring.

"Dad and I made it," Kid Flash retorted to Barry. "I didn't want to look like you," he glared at the Flash, "so this was the outcome. I like it, okay?"

"Right…" the Flash now replied, deciding not to go into it as Power Girl shook her head disapprovingly.

"Err, guys?" Kid Flash intoned, indicating behind the Flash and Power Girl; Supergirl pulling a defensive pose as Kara Wells and Barry turned to see three women behind them. All three were levitating slightly, but only one seemed to be on fire. In fact, the fiery one reminded Barry of a female Firestorm. She was the one who dived at him.

Power Girl found herself very quickly fighting against the speedster DNAngel – she seeming to have superhuman strength as well as speed – while Supergirl and Kid Flash took on the one with telekinetic abilities.

Barry was glad he knew about Firestorm, about his weaknesses and powers as this particular one seemed to be a match to him – not only throwing fire, but able to manipulate the heat around her, causing Barry to reach dangerous levels of exhaustion. His other super-powered friends were too distracted to help him, but Cisco was speaking in his ear, instructing him to put out her fire by any means possible. He ran, speeding around her, trying to cool down the immediate area but to no help, so changed tack, rotating his arms, trying to cool her down…

Power Girl wasn't doing much better herself; she found the speedster Angel was more than a match to her as she threw the superhero around like she was nothing more than a baby's toy.

"Cherub is part Kryptonian and I suspected Part-Jay Garrick," Cisco spoke in Kara Wells' ear as she recovered herself from a crater of the Angel's making.

"Cherub?" she asked, jumping forward and aiming a super-punch to the girl.

"I name things. It's what I do. The telekentic one is Seraph, Epiphany is the Firestorm-like Angel and Cherub is the speedster. Look, don't ask just fight!" Cisco told her in her ear, Power Girl shaking her head dismissively as she did as Vibe instructed.

"Any hints or cheats against this one?" Supergirl now asked into her earpiece as Kid Flash attempted, and failed, to take on the telekinetic Angel – he was being thrown around like a puppet.

"This is the first time I've seen them in action," Cisco now told her. "Winn's got suggestions, but no clue how to implement them. You guys need reinforcements."

"Superman. Call Superman," Supergirl told Cisco. "Please."

"On it now," Winn called, not being able to hide his glee at this instruction.

Then something happened. Seraph and Epiphany turned to one another, glanced at Cherub and then moved. It happened quicker than either Kid Flash or either Kryptonian women could follow as Barry was taken, all three woman grabbing him and moving away.

"Barry!" Power Girl screamed, unable to hide his identity as Epiphany turned and threw a massive ball of fire in their direction – Power Girl jumping out of the way but the fire claimed her double before Supergirl could react. Power Girl stared in horror as her double crumpled, turning to look back at Epiphany but she, along with the other two and Barry were gone.

"We need to get her back to the DEO!" Malcolm now stated worriedly as he crouched over the unconscious Kara Danvers.

"But your dad…" Kara indicated the warehouse.

"It was a trap, Kara," Winn now spoke in Kara's ear. "We traced Cherub, not Dad Flash."

"Dad Flash?" Malcolm chuckled as Kara bend down and picked up her double.

"Well, can't have two Flash's and Kid Flash," Winn now spoke up.

-PowerFlash-

"Allen?" the voice woke Barry up with a start as he looked around. He'd just been fighting that DNAngel and then… what? He stared groggily around himself properly to find out where he was.

"A cage?" He muttered shaking his head.

"Nice to see you again," Jay Garrick spoke as Barry's eyes focussed on him properly.

"Zoom's lair?" Barry asked, confused.

"No, but I can see where you got the idea. Welcome to one of Cadmus' outlets," Garrick sighed. "At least they spared us masks."

"Hang on, we're in Cadmus?" Barry tried to stand, his head meeting metal as he rubbed the sore spot he had just hit.

"Yep," Garrick sighed.

"How'd they get you?" Barry sat back down, using this time to concentrate.

"One of their previous projects took me when Malcolm and I were in National City. And I wouldn't bother vibrating to get out of this thing – Cadmus is one step ahead as I've tried that before and failed miserable," Garrick muttered.

"Damn," Barry swore, sighing as he looked to Garrick. "What now then?"

-PowerFlash-

A rush of wind once more in the DEO announced the arrival of Superman. He wasted no time to run to the medical bay to look over the now unconscious Kara Danvers.

"What happened? Who did this?" He asked, looking up at Alex who was by Kara's side, clearly angry and ready to break the heads of anyone who dared hurt his little cousin.

"DNAngels," Alex stated resolutely. "I'm not sure how, but the fiery one managed to knock her out, she's got second degree burns which the solar lamps are helping with…"

"It's the Kryptonian part of Epiphany," Kara Wells stood in the doorway, Clark hadn't seen her and jumped when she spoke up, looking around at this Kara in shock. "Whatever they've done to the bit of you this Metallo guy got, it's enhanced their powers that it's works well against us."

"Kara?" Clark looked from the unconscious Kara on the bed to the one in the doorway, clearly confused.

"In the flesh, well, kind of," Kara Wells smirked. "I'm from another universe. It's… sort of complicated. The point is I'm here to help and we need your help."

"Okay," Clark didn't question this as he glanced worriedly to Alex who just nodded her head, letting Clark know this was all right. Clark relaxed a bit knowing Alex trusted this other Kara already.

"Winn and Cisco have come up with a plan to stop these DNAngel freaks but we need your help," Kara Wells continued.

"Of course," Clark stated, not bothering to question who Cisco was as he moved around his Kara's bed to move near the one he was facing now. "What do I need to do?"

"We need to lure them out of hiding," came Winn's voice as he rushed over to the superhero. "Hey Clark."

"Are you blushing?" Kara Wells asked, but Winn waved him off.

"So, Cisco and I were thinking, what pisses Cadmus and their Angels off the most? Just you guys doing your own thing. Saving people, acting the hero, acting the gods as they put it. You need to go out and help, save people – things – anything! Then when the Angels turn up…"

-PowerFlash-

"I've just saved my third cat from a tree," Power Girl told Cisco in her ear as she circled the city, "and still no sign of these DNAngels. A lot of foolish cats though."

"You're not the only one," Kid Flash spoke up. "Although I did just stop a fire. Lucky I've learned a few tricks this fortnight thanks to you guys."

"Are you sure Kara's going to be alright?" This was Clark, he wasn't paying attention to what the others were saying, just going through the motions. Clearly he was worried about his cousin.

"She's healing already, Clark," came Alex's voice. "Just help take down these Angels and she'll be thankful."

"Speaking of which, I have one on my tail!" Kid Flash spoke. "Rendezvous point?"

"The others are sure to follow," Power Girl stated, turning in mid-air to go the other way. The DEO had purposefully emptied the park; an area that great damage wouldn't affect and without people about the death rate would be minimal, if non-existent. "I have Epiphany," Kara suddenly added as she saw out of the corner of her eye the flame-woman following.

She landed in the park, Epiphany landing a few feet off just as Kid Flash ran a lap around the park and came to a sudden stop, forcing Cherub to speed to a stop behind him, next to her sister. Clark landed a moment later, the third Angel coming in to focus a moment later. The three superheroes wasted no time though as they nodded to one another.

"Come on!" Kara shouted at Epiphany, who threw fire in her direction, the other Angels began to attack their respective superhero, but they knew what they were doing as Kara continued to provoke her particular Angel, just as Kid Flash grabbed Seraph and threw her in the line of Epiphany's fire. She was incinerated in seconds as the two remaining DNAngels paused, shocked.

"We work together! That's our mission!" Cherub shrieked at her sister. Her voice was high, screeching, inhumane. "We are weak without one of us!" She ran at her flaming sister, who seemed to panic as all control left her. Cherub made light work on her sister as clear insanity took control.

This wasn't part of the plan. They had just wanted to use the Angels powers against each other. Get them to disable themselves, not kill them and turn them against one another, but it was done as only one DNAngel stood over the body of her sister. Cherub breathing heavily as she suddenly collapsed, weakened at the lack of her sisters.

"I've got this," Clark stated simply to Kara and Malcolm, "go save the Flash's." Clark went over to Cherub and took great pleasure in knocking the remaining Angel out before picking her up and flying away.

They didn't waste time as they sped off; Kara taking to the air while Malcolm remained on the streets, heading back to the warehouse. Cisco had said it was a trap, but it was their first and only lead and neither geek in the DEO had any other good idea. Although another track on the speed-force would be helpful. It was a shame Cisco couldn't link Barry's vitals into the DEO systems like STAR Labs had long-since done. Would have been easy to track Barry then.

They were in luck though as they found the interior of the warehouse guarded, albeit not heavily as they easily took out the agents – Kara reminding Malcolm not to kill – before they came across a back room with two caged people.

"Come here often?" Kara asked as she knocked down the door to see Barry smirking up at her and Jay smiling pleasantly.

"Dad?" Malcolm came in behind Kara. "Oh thank god."

"Son," Jay tried to get up but failed due to the size of the cage. "I was starting to wonder…"

Kara moved over to Jay's cage first and tore the bars off before doing the same to Barry's, wasting no time in pulling him out an into a large hug at the same time.

"Did you stop those Angels?" Barry asked as he pulled out of the hug.

"Yes!" Kara grinned. "With help from Kid Flash and even Superman!"

"Clark's about?" Barry asked, intrigued to meet this cousin of Kara's he'd heard a lot of and met on his world. This Clark was more the cousin Kara knew though since this Earth's Kara was the one who's memories his Kara had.

"Oh yeah," Malcolm stated.

"Kid Flash?" Jay asked, looking to his son now. "When did you get that name?"

"Had it for some time, since you're the main Flash," Malcolm shrugged not really caring.

"I think we can do better than that," Jay stretched. "Home?"

"Detour first," Malcolm stated, "I'll show you the way." Another rush of air and a larger flash of light and both Malcolm and Jay were gone.

"Cisco's sorted out the Multiverse Enhancer and Caitlin's activated her end of the multiverse communications thing… it's a little beyond me though so we can go home soon if you want?" Kara muttered, wanting to see Barry safe and sound back home.

"No. I need to head back to Central City here. Jay's offered me dinner and well, I need to make things up for treating Malcolm badly. He's a good guy, really, I've just been…" Barry couldn't find the words, but Kara smiled her understanding. She knew Barry felt guilty for treating Malcolm how he had but also knew in one way it was Duplicate's fault too. No one knew Malcolm could become his own person. Not really.

"I think Cisco wants to adapt Kid Flash's outfit anyway so we can head home tomorrow – I honestly don't mind." Kara leaned in to kiss Barry.

"Thanks," Barry muttered as he pulled out of the kiss. "Jay thinks I should call Malcolm my brother. It might make things easier on him as he thinks he's got a reputation to live up to…"

"Technically he's your twin," Kara stated thoughtfully. "I'm this Kara's twin, or maybe SuperEarth's Kara's twin… speaking of which, you need to come back to the DEO first. Meet the family."

Meeting the Clark of this world was a lot easier than the Green Lantern on of their home world; he was kind, almost humble toward Barry. Even though Winn went a wonderful eggplant colour when in the same room as Superman – it seemed even regular contact with a childhood hero wouldn't alleviate his hero-worshipping.

Kara Danvers was already healing nicely, her burns were gone, her outfit was under repair and she seemed happy the DNAngels had been defeated, even if she wasn't the one to stop them. Another article was on the verge of being written though as Kara interviewed her double to within an inch of her losing her voice before turning on Malcolm, who was officially being renamed by Cisco.

"I don't know… I'm kind of fond of 'Kid Flash'," Malcolm stated to Cisco as he looked to his dad.

"I actually like this new one. It suits you, Mal," Jay smiled at his son.

"Yeah but… Impulse? It's not like that's very… speedster-y," Malcolm shrugged.

"But you are impulsive," Hank put in his two cents as he listened in.

It wasn't long before Barry took his leave with Jay and Malcolm; Kara was going to stay over at her double's again that night, after a night in watching movies and stuffing on junk food with Alex for a very special sister's night. Barry's time with Jay and Malcolm went well too; even if Jay was the dead-ringer for his own deceased father, there were things he did differently to Henry Allen, things that made Barry disassociate him from his father by the night's end. It was a good thing to remember for future world hopping – that even if you met the alternate forms of people you knew or even yourself they would probably be very different to the one you know.

Barry soon retired to the guest bedroom of Jay's three-bedroom Central City flat to reflect on his past year's decisions, wondering why he ever had doubts on his dad's double or even his own clone. He felt a fool dismissing the pair so quickly and easily, just because of who they looked like. Looks literally were only skin deep and Barry was really starting to appreciate the fact that Earth-3 was becoming a somewhat second home to him, even more so than the Karry Earth and especially more-so than SuperEarth. That place had felt odd even on the second visit.

-PowerFlash-

The next morning Barry sped to National City and the DEO alone, leaving Jay and Malcolm – although not before hugging them both – to greet two Kara's, Alex, Hank, Winn and even Clark, who had remained to see the other Kara off as well. Cisco was already ready with his Vibe goggles.

"We leaving immediately?" Barry asked Vibe as he put an arm around his Kara and smiled at the other.

"Communication is up and running. It's no Skype yet but we can speak to the DEO from STAR; I even spoke to Caitlin earlier and it was clear," Cisco stated with a grin. "I need to speak with Wells though to see how to make the system more modern. See what we can use and what the other Earth's can help implement."

"All this multiverse talk goes right over my head," Clark stated with a smirk.

"But at least I'll be able to keep up with you two," Kara Wells stated in reply to her parallel cousin.

"Well having more than one Kara in my life can't be a bad thing," Clark said, teasing Kara Wells as he messed up her hair. Kara Wells smiled at this, happy with this version of her cousin.

"It was great meeting you finally. Too bad on this Earth though you're not married with kids like on the others. I really want to meet the kids," Kara Wells said making Clark and Kara Danvers look at each other in confusion. "Sorry two other Earths we visited Clark and Lois had kids. As far as I could tell the Kal that visited Earth did not have a wife or kids in our universe." Kara explained, forgetting herself at this.

"Kal? Visiting Earth?' Kara Danvers asked and Kara Wells put a hand over her mouth. She had not meant to reveal that to the two. "But… that… Krypton is still… in your universe?" Kara Danvers tried to get out the sentence as Clark quickly grabbed his cousin's hand for support and Alex stiffened next to them. Kara Wells silently nodded as Kara Danvers tried to continue, "and Kal came to Earth… any idea what I was doing? No I don't want to know… no I do… no…"

"How about you make up your mind and then you can call me to ask?" Kara Wells said politely, knowing this was a big thing for Kara Danvers – whether to know what her life could have been or ignorantly remain in the dark and continue to imagine what could have been. Honestly if Kal hadn't revealed all before, even she would have been happy to remain ignorant.

"Sounds good," Kara Danvers smiled, a little weakened by this news though. "So will we have to expect visitors from other worlds?" This she addressed to Cisco, "because if Cadmus gets wind of that…"

"Yeah, don't worry, I'll make sure not to overwhelm you guys until you're ready," Cisco responded, "but if you need our help in the future, especially with Cadmus then I'm sure we can hustle up some reinforcements. Not only from our world but there are a few more worlds we have contacts woth now."

"Thanks," Kara Danvers smiled, likely thinking that getting a couple of Supermans, Supergirls, and Flashes together to take down Cadmus could be helpful.

"I think we better go back sooner rather than later though," Kara Wells addressed Cisco now, "Cat's got the grand opening and no doubt she's got a lot of last minute things even Iris can't handle."

"Cat's got a grand opening?" Kara Danvers now asked, sounding a little despondent at this.

"Yeah, she's finally expanding her empire into Central City. Give her a few years and I see CatCo Media rebranding to include 'Worldwide'," Kara winked to her double, not realising what affect this was having on Supergirl now too. Kara Danvers wasn't going to reveal that Cat had taken an indefinite leave of absence; her lack of presence at CatCo wasn't going unnoticed too as James was definitely not up to the job of being the New Cat Grant. Not that anyone dared tell him this to his face. Some people were starting to hope he would do bad enough to get Cat Grant back to take the company over again.

"Okay then. I'll contact you when we get through," Cisco now told Winn, "and maybe I can coax your my-Earth droppleganger to have a chat with you."

"If you think he needs Winn advice/ Not that I'm sure what advice I could give myself though…" Winn pointed out as Cisco put his goggles on properly now.

"You may need to keep behind me…" Cisco now told the others as the familiar blue ripple expanded from his fingers. The others obeyed as, in seconds, a large portal swirled in front of them.

"It was nice seeing you all again!" Barry told Alex, Winn and Hank, "and even meeting you, Superman." Clark nodded at this.

"We can keep in contact now," Kara Wells added to her counterpart, "so expect some long calls." Kara Danvers smiled at this as Barry held his hand out to his Kara.

"I'm right behind you," Cisco stated, literally and figuratively behind them.

The pair ran, speeding through the portal and running immediately into the Cortex of their STAR Labs, instantly recognizable with Caitlin waiting for them, a smirk on her face.

The swirl of vortex air faded as Barry and Kara looked back to see Cisco. "Well, that was interesting!" he told Vibe.

"And you were there for all two predicted nights, for once," Caitlin stated, getting out of her chair. "Iris has been calling Kara, I think Cat's going insane… Kara?"

Kara wasn't looking at Caitlin, a look of thought of her face as Barry tapped her on the shoulder, "Earth to Power Girl… you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry. It's just… on reflection Earth-3… did It seem different to you?" Kara asked.

"Urm, not really," Barry stated, confused.

"Not on a visible level," Kara continued, "just the little things – Kara's job for instance, the DEO's relocation –"

"Cadmus going public," Cisco added, catching on to what Kara meant. "Yeah, every time I've Vibed that Earth, Cadmus has been under wraps and the DEO was in that cave… I didn't realy think about it when there but yeah. It was small changes. Changes like what would happen if a TV show suddenly changed networks and budgets, but a whole actual Earth? It kind of felt…"

"Alien?" Kara now added, a small grin on her face as Cisco instantly caught on.

"Like an Alien Earth?" Cisco smirked now.

"Alien…? You've lost me," Barry stated, glancing to Caitlin who gave him a shrug.

"Don't you see it, Barry?" Kara now stated, "We've been naming the Earths. This Earth is 'Prime Earth', Earth-2 we've unofficially dubbed 'Wells Earth' thanks to dad, Earth-4 is 'SuperEarth' and Earth-5 is 'Karry Earth' or 'Karry Universe', which ever you prefer – it makes sense to call Earth 3 'Alien Earth'!"

"Alien Earth. Totally called it," Cisco now added.

"I thought you weren't fond of naming these Earths?" Caitlin now spoke up to Cisco.

"That was Martin – I'm cool with giving them names. Makes them more unique," Cisco smirked. "Besides I love naming."

"Okay…" Caitlin glanced bemusedly at Barry now. "Anyway, Kara… Iris and Cat? You're needed."

"Right," Kara stated, still slightly distracted as she moved off.

"I need to call Alien-Winn," Cisco now stated. "Hah, Alien-Winn… love it." He moved off to the computers now, leaving Caitlin and Barry to watch their friend with a mix of amazement and bewilderment. Not unusual when it came to Cisco though.


	6. The Farmgirl of Smallville

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last world for Kara and Barry to head through proves the most strange - it's the only world where Kara actually got to raise her little cousin, but alongside Barry himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During a time of stress, KarryMaster wrote this chapter for me, however I did change it to my style to fit my story.

Kara hadn't slept. She didn't need to sleep that often, per se, but it would have been nice to have the option. Even though she knew that Sunday night was going to be stressful, she had that niggle of hope that things would be smooth, that she could sleep peacefully for a few hours… but this was Cat Grant, and there were a million and one other things that needed to be done before the sunrise on Monday, and the press conference at 9am that morning.

Which is why she now stood, just off centre, behind her boss on a podium outside the CatCo building. It had been record timing to finish the ground floor refurbishment in the two and half days given, but it had been done, and right now the new sign above the grand entrance, which she knew read 'CatCo Media – Central City' was hidden, and still drying, under a sheet until Cat's reveal. Kara had helped write her speech, mouthing along to the words as Cat spoke them aloud, seeing if her boss deviated from the script at all. She remembered Cat of Alien Earth did that a lot; making up her own words and throwing the script in the trash before an interview was even over. That Cat had more years of experience than this one though and knew how to go off script and still make it look good.

"Welcome all," Cat had started to the gathered crowd, as her script said also, "to the unveiling of the next best means of news and entertainment. As you all know, CatCo had been a staple of National City for past nearly-twenty years, starting as a small newspaper publication but surviving, bringing breaking news and even the latest celebrity gossip to the mass. Now marks the beginning of my publication's global expansion. Thanks to the likes of The Flash and Power Girl – the latter copyrighted to myself," Kara waited for the chuckle of laughter, trying not to roll her eyes as Cat continued, "I was able to turn Central City Picture News, a subsidiary publication from my company, into something big, something… special."

It was at this moment that the veil over the new name was lifted, and instantly flashes of light announced the arrival of hundreds of other media outlets, trying to grab their share of their latest rival's domain. "Central City Picture News, and even the latter CatCo Picture News is gone," Cat announced dramatically, "and, in its place is simply just Catco Media, the second outpost of my corporation and definitely not the last. Welcome all, to the future."

And that was it. Interviews would have to be given, but Cat was smarter than this as she turned on her heel to move off the podium, indicating Kara to move off with her as security escorted them back into the building, cries of her name meeting her, wanting to know more until the elevator doors closed behind her and the security. Kara glanced to her boss who had a wicked grin on her face now. "Always leave them wanting more, Karen," Cat stated simply as the elevator moved upward. "Any interviews needed with me will be non-existent. I shall of course make the official announcement of exactly what my company will be doing when we get back to the office, but until then… how do you think it went?"

"Sorry?" Kara asked as Cat pushed the emergency stop button, the elevator slowing to a halt.

"I've done plenty of announcements within the comforts of my office back at National City, along with several television appearances, but I've never… you know, done a public announcement like that," Cat stated, surprising Kara who was so used to the confident Cat of Alien Earth that she kept on forgetting this Cat wasn't the same – really, it was the little things.

"Oh, err, you kept to the script well, Ms. Grant. Kept the other media on their toes, the cries for your name – for, erm, more information – was loud and needy as we came back into the building. I would imagine security would be having a hard time keeping the press out…" Kara stated, a little thoughtfully.

"Hmm, good. I did spot Lois Lane of The Daily Planet in the crowds…" Cat now stated thoughtfully herself.

"Lois Lane?" Kara asked, a little too abruptly, wondering why the existence of her parallel cousin's girlfriend, and sometimes wife, was such a shocker to her. The only person missing on this Earth was Superman, after all.

"Yes. We were colleagues when I worked at the Planet. Several years my younger though, but even so, we were friends until… well, I won't bore you with the details. The point is, if Perry White sent one his best reporters all the way out here to get a scoop of my expansion, he must see me as a threat. Good." Cat was smirking now, lost in a world of her own as she pressed the resume button on the elevator.

Neither boss, nor assistant, spoke until the elevator doors opened and applause was met. Iris had been bugging her colleagues to do this on Kara bequest and it seemed most of them had obligated to do so as Cat's wicked grin turned to a genuine smile as she nodded her head to her employees, moving toward her office as Kelly Brooks, the office betting pool liaison amongst other roles, joined them – another parallel version of an old employee, relocated from National City to Central City and very much alive here; the memory of her Alien Earth's counterpart's death still haunted Kara – a tablet in Kelly's hand as she briefed her boss.

"We have cameras set up for you, Ms. Grant. The broadcast will go out across all CatCo-owned media outlets, as well as YouTube and on local media stations. It will go on repeat for about an hour as requested. Oh, and Iris received a call from a Mr. White a moment ago on Kara's line – he sounded angry and wanted to know what was going on…?" Kelly informed her boss, who turned to grin wickedly at both Kelly and Kara now.

"Excellent, Terri," Cat stated, again using the wrong name for an employee who didn't argue to a difference. "Karen, once I've done this little interview, get the Daily Planet on the line… I can't wait to speak to my old boss once more."

"Iris is giving it a year until The Daily Planet reaches some sort of first-come-first-served deal with us," Kelly told Kara under her breath as they both moved into Cat's office, their boss distracted with her new speech; Kelly ever the betting person.

"Put me down for six months," Kara replied with a smirk at her colleague.

-PowerFlash-

Monday had been exhausting, even for Kara, and Tuesday was no different. Wednesday, however, had proved better though. Iris had guilted Kelly into covering Kara after 5pm as Cat had had Kara in the office until at least 8pm each night and Kara had felt too happy for it to even thank Kelly as she had a date already planned with Barry – who she'd barely seen since their weekend adventure to the Alien Earth, and nothing was going to get in her way of this.

True, the date was just a TV movie at hers with Harry and Jesse out, but even so she was glad to be in his company again, as she had missed him greatly, even when she had been worked off her heels by Cat.

In fact, she almost flung herself at the speedster as she opened the door to him that evening, in an adorable jumper, but resisted as she knew her built-up energy would potentially break him. He was grinning though as he produced a bunch of white lilies from behind his back. "White flowers for a bright lady," he stated politely as he leaned in to kiss his girlfriend, who was more than happy to reciprocate as she took the flowers from him mid-kiss.

Pulling out and letting him into the apartment, she squealed as she grabbed a vase from the kitchen to put the lilies in. They were her favourite after all.

Barry watched in bemusement as Kara ran about the apartment with speeds matching his; he saw Powie in her basket lazily looking to her mistress's enthusiasm, both obviously loving every moment as she settled on the couch, patting the cushion next to her as he took his place, a smirk on his face.

"You  _are_  excitable tonight," Barry commented, as she switched on the TV.

"I'm just glad to have the night off. And to have you here," she grinned at Barry as she leaned over to kiss him again, he not holding back as he leaned into her to return this kiss this time.

They didn't stop. Barry leaned deeper into Kara as she moved backward, he on top of her as their hands began exploring one another. Kara chuckled into the kiss as she moved his hands downward and rolled over, both falling off the couch as they landed on the floor, Kara now on top as she pressed into Barry, both moaning with pleasure as Barry's hands found her posterior, she moved a one of the hands upward quickly, to position into her lower back, when she heard a crack.

Barry cried out as she jumped up, shocked and worried as he winced in pain, suddenly curled into a foetal position as he held the wrist she had only just been moving a moment ago. It was bent at an odd angle.

"Oh my god," Kara cried out, shocked as Barry looked up at her. At this call, Powie came to her mistress's side, assessing the situation herself as she pawed at Kara, but Kara ignored her dog.

"It's fine!" Barry called out quickly, seeing the worry and panic in Kara's face.

"I was just… I forgot to control myself. Oh, this is bad!" Kara panicked, her mind racing as the door suddenly burst open and she was gone. Powie barked at Kara's sudden disappearance, Barry blinked in confusion, through the pain, as another rush of air announced the re-arrival of Kara. And she wasn't alone. A rather flustered-looking Caitlin was by her side as the doctor looked about in confusion.

"What…? Kara? Barry?!" Caitlin ran over to Barry side to look at his wrist, noticing it was positioned awkwardly. "What happened?" She looked up from the foot of the couch to see Kara with tears in her eyes, Powie trotting up to Kara's side as she licked Kara's hand, obviously trying to calm her mistress down.

"We were just… and then I forgot… and it… I'm sorry," Kara cried as Caitlin realised the real patient in need as she moved to Kara's side, grabbing her by both shoulders. Powie moved out of the way, with eyes still only for Kara.

"Kara… you have powers even you don't know the limits to, accidents will happen. Barry will heal," she glanced over to Barry who nodded at the pair, gritting his teeth through the pain and trying to look at ease with what had just happened.

"Breathe…" Caitlin told her friend, indicating the dining table and moving Kara to it to sit in. Powie moved too, taking position by Kara's side and remaining there. "Panicking will make you feel much worse… breathe Kara, let me attend to Barry and then…"

"Then?!" Kara sounded hysterical.

"Then we'll talk, girl-to-girl," she smiled awkwardly at this, but Kara just nodded as Caitlin moved back over to Barry.

"Well, your wrist is broken, that's clear. I need to set it, make sure it heals fine before your powers kick in and heal it wrong. Hang on," she looked back up at Kara. "Kara?" she asked as kindly as she could, "please can you go to STAR, grab my special med kit – it's a green box in the med bay – and bring it back here. I have some stuff in it which will help." Kara nodded silently as she ran out of the door.

Caitlin looked back to Barry. "Did she…?" she asked now as Barry nodded. "While you were…?" Barry nodded again, his flushed face gaining some color as Caitlin smiled. "Good for you guys. Well, not good that you… but still." Before Barry could reply, an indignant eyebrow raised, Kara had returned, placing the green box on the couch before retreating to the dining chair again to look on in worry and fear.

It didn't take Caitlin long to re-set the wrist, Barry having to bite on to a pencil so as not to cry out at one point before his wrist was properly set and Caitlin was tidying up. "You were already starting to heal," Caitlin now stated, "so that was why I had to rebreak it, but you'll be setting properly now. Given your rate of recovery," she glanced to Kara now to reassure her more than Barry, "you'll be good to go again in an hour or so, but I'd keep the splint on for a little bit longer, just to remain on the safe side. If we were back in the labs I'd be able to give you a proper timeline, but best to stick to about two hours before you take this all off. You'll be fine though."

She stood as Barry moved up to sit on the couch, recovering as Caitlin positioned a seat opposite Kara, who was now staring into space, a look of fear still haunting her face as Doctor Snow leaned forward to grab one of her friend's hands, bringing her back to the here-and-now.

"Hey," Caitlin said softly.

"Yeah?" Kara muttered. Her dog lifted her head from Kara's lap – Kara had been absently stroking her pet's scalp for the comfort.

"Barry's been through a hell of a lot worse. Did he ever tell you about the time Zoom broke his back?"

"Once, it sounded… I didn't want to think about it, really. But that was when he was The Flash, not simple, adorable Barry Allen. It was my strength, I don't… I need to remember to control," Kara muttered.

"What you need," Caitlin had been thinking about this for a while; ever since her and Jesse's

'sport talk' some months ago, "is advice. Not just girl-to-girl, because we can't tell you everything you need to know, but superhero-to-superhero…"

"Talk to another Kara? But that would mean getting Cisco involved!" Despite this, her eyes lit up, almost in relief.

"You don't need to rush into it though, maybe have a chat with Alex first – she knows the most about your powers in this world, see if she knows any… tips. You know, to deal with the control, anything she held back on telling you when you were still only very young," Kara had been with Alex for a month training and learning with ARGUS after her creation, it was true. "But it is true that another Kara is the only who can give you every piece of advice you need," Caitlin confirmed.

Kara smiled, nodding, her mind thinking over the Karas she knew already and wondering which one to ask. Powie yapped at seeing her mistress happier.

"Don't go running off to other worlds just yet, though – well, not until this weekend anyway," Caitlin continued, "and try not to lose yourself when making out. I know it can be hard sometimes." She smirked at her friend, who grinned properly now. "Er, could you take me back to Ray though? We were kind of…"

"Oh yeah, the restaurant!" Kara remembered, having snatched Caitlin mid-meal from her millionaire boyfriend and knowing Ray would likely be curious as to where Power Girl had taken his girlfriend.

"Thanks," Caitlin winked to her friend, looking back to Barry. "See you Friday, Bar!" she called as he gave her a mock salute with his good hand.

-PowerFlash-

Friday came around quickly after this. Kara had remained delicate around Barry for the rest of the Wednesday night but they had parted on good terms – Kara had thrown herself into work for the rest of the week though, concentrating on Cat Grant and CatCo to take her mind off Barry. She had popped into STAR whenever she could to find and talk to Alex, but she had remained aloof; either in the field or with a certain Miss. Lance. They were going solid, despite Kara not checking in with her mentor for a while to see how her personal life was going.

That would have to wait it seemed. Now she was Power Girl, a role she seemed to only be during the weekends at the moment, considering Quick and Silver were taking care of Central City's current, and minimal, criminals with ease. She had caught up with Jesse on what was going on in the streets of their city, but it seemed metas, however evil or not, were keeping quiet. It was disappointing really, as she liked playing her hero as Power Girl, even with her day job, but as Jesse told her the previous night: "You never know what lurks around the corner…"

"You're not coming?" This was Barry now as he looked to Cisco, who looked a little down at this.

"I can't. I can barely see this world, let alone give an accurate reading on where to place you guys. It'll be chance enough if I don't drop you off in the Artic if I'm not careful. Plus, we don't know these people… How you would feel like if strangers burst into your house and told you to set up a direct phoneline with them? No, we set up the Enhancers first, then go back later to sort out the Communicators," He was determined about this.

"Okay," Barry sighed. "I just got used to the idea of you coming too, Vibe, since last week and Winn…" his hand had long-since healed, the bandages going in the trash before he even left the Wells' apartment, but Kara's eyes lingered on the recently broken wrist as The Flash spoke.

Cisco shrugged at this. "You'll just have to settle with Power Girl, Barry," he chuckled.

"Suppose I will," Barry mock-pouted as he lolled his head in Kara's direction and smirked. He'd already forgiven her for their little accident, even if she hadn't forgiven herself. It seemed no-one had told anyone else outside the threesome of herself, Barry and Caitlin of the accident too, because no-one had brought it up since the day. "So you know nothing of this world?"

"I know one thing and one thing only," Cisco said holding up one finger. "Kara exists there. So she's our best shot. Going to send you to her or at least as close as I can get."

"Shall we do this then? I'm curious to see what my next life is like," Kara tried to joke as Cisco raised an eyebrow.

"Okay then…" he put on his goggles as Barry and Kara instinctively moved behind him, not questioning Kara's attitude as he opened a new portal. This one took some difficulty, both superheroes noted, as it took longer to open. But Cisco couldn't see this world, so it figured he would have more trouble opening it. "As close to Kara of that world as I can manage," Cisco called above the roar of the portal. "Go now, before it closes – I can't maintain it!"

Neither wasted time as they moved across the threshold, both holding on to one another as usual as they took one last look at the lab before landing in the unknown.

Cisco had opened a portal for them as close to the Kara of this new world as he could, but they were no longer in a city. That was for sure. At least this didn't look like any city they'd been to before. There was nothing around them but farmland.

Barry whistled. "Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore…" he quoted with a goofy smile. He always wanted to say that in this type of situation.

"We were never in Kansas," Kara turned to him in confusion. "And who's Toto? I'm Kara – are you alright?" she glanced to his hand, wondering if the wound had affected him more than he let on.

"It's a… oh, never mind," Barry said sighing as Kara didn't understand the joke, making a mental note to ask Jesse to show Kara 'The Wizard of Oz' immediately. "I'm fine, honestly Kara. Where are we anyway?" The two moved towards a path of a dirt road where a sign proudly stated this was 'Kent's Farm'.

"Kent's Farm?" Barry now asked.

"Kent…?" Kara replied, intrigued. "Clark Kent! It's Kal's human name – he grew up on a farm in Kansas, which means we  _are_  in Kansas. Completely the opposite of what you said before…"

"I was quoting The Wizard of Oz," Barry said, going back to the topic. "We're watching it when we get back." Kara gave Barry a look but nodded her agreement.

"What's my counterpart doing here anyway?" Kara asked. "Unless she's with Clark?" Barry shrugged at this, looking up the road.

"Only one way to find out," Barry said, and the pair began to move up the dirt path toward the house beyond.

Standing over a pigsty, dropping food in for the hungry animals was a familiar-looking woman, even from the back. She was wearing jeans, a long sleeve shirt, and cowboy boots and a hat covering her longer-than-his-Kara's blond hair, which Barry had to smirk at. He had to get his Kara to dress up like that eventually. It looked cute from behind. "Kara?" he asked tentatively.

"Stalker," the new Kara said, causing Kara and Barry to look at each other. "Did you two finally finish fixing the fence?" The Kara of this world asked, finally turning around and pausing as the smirk faltered from her face as she looked at the two superheroes. "Stalker…? Who is this? Why does she look like me? And why the hell is she wearing that awful outfit Cisco tried to get me to wear originally?!" This Kara was clearly being careful of the two, instantly keeping a distance as she talked – even if she still believed Barry to be hers, which she weirdly dubbed 'Stalker'.

Before either could answer, two different people appeared before the cowgirl Kara; one was very recognizable as Barry, himself – he was wearing a button-up shirt, jeans, and a pair of cowboy boots and hat of his own. The second was a teenager with dark black hair and blue eyes, who seemed oddly familiar.

"Kal," The Kara of this world said to the boy instantly. "Don't move."

"What's going on?" Kal asked, doing as his cousin directed and stepping back as this world's Barry and Kara got between Kal and the two newcomers.

"Kal?" Kara Wells said in shock, amazed as she saw the familiar look of her cousin in the boy, but a lot younger than he should be. Or at least a lot younger than she knew him to be. This was the first time she had seen a teenage version of Kal-El beyond those of her memories from Kara Danvers, even if those memories were just dreams as that Kara had been under the Black Mercy at the time.

"Who are you?" The Barry of this world now asked.

"We're you," Prime Barry said, quickly taking off his mask and Kara did the same. The first step in gaining trust – they had had to do the same on the Karry Earth, Kara Wells remembered. At least this time they didn't end up in the couple's bedroom. "From a different Earth. You see there's a multiverse…"

"Different Earths in the same space vibrating at different frequencies from each other. Yes, we know," The Kara and Barry of his world said together, clearly knowing this explanation already.

"Well, that was easy," Kara Wells said, more to herself and glad they didn't have to explain the multiverse as she continued to stare at Kal. He was so adorable as a child.

"The better question is, what are you doing here?" This world's Barry asked. Kal looked both uncomfortable and intrigued to be in Kara Wells' gaze, but his Kara moved in between her line of sight of her young parallel cousin before he could determine which look to settle on.

"It's a long story," Prime Barry said and pointed at the house. "Look. Can we go in? Explain inside?" The pair hesitated as this-Earth's Barry looked to his Kara, who nodded and lead the group inside, keeping hold of her curious cousin's arm though.

The house was a normal house, as far as normal could be explained – it was nothing overly special. Not a superhero hiding place, at least. The Kara of his world paused though in the entrance hall and leaned against the doorway leading to the living room. Her Barry perched on the couch beyond and Kal stayed near his Kara, but looked at the visitors clearly excited. "You have five minutes," Kara said, folding her arms.

"It might take longer…" Prime Barry stated quickly.

"I've been through this before," This world's Barry cut off Prime Barry. "Just… start talking. You might surprise yourself."

"Okay then," Prime Barry gave his double a curious look as he wondered where to start and decided as close to the beginning as possible was best "Well, you see on my Earth several months ago there was this evil speedster from another Earth–"

"Zoom?" this Earth's Barry said suddenly. "We had one from a different Earth as well."

"Oh," Prime Barry didn't know where to go now, but realized it would probably be an easier explanation than he previously thought. "Well then, I don't know what your Zoom accomplished, but mine tried to destroy the multiverse itself, well apart from my Earth and although I did manage to stop him… it wasn't soon enough. There was collateral damage and part of the multiverse… well, it's been damaged, killed off actually."

"And this world?" the cowgirl Kara asked, failing to hide her curiosity.

"Well, it lived obviously but… it's kind of…" Barry didn't quite know how to explain this. Cisco did it better.

"It's teetering on the edge of the cataclysm, alive but… distant," Kara Wells contributed, the cowgirl Kara raising an eyebrow at this. "Or at least that's what we get from our Cisco…"

"I guess that explains what happened to Earth-2," the Barry of this world sighed, causing his double to glance curiously at him.

"Would you care to explain?" Kara Wells asked, knowing that was what her Barry was looking for.

"Our Cisco was vibing Zoom on Earth-2, every now and then, to see when his Velocity would kill him as Caitlin had predicted; Zoom was almost dead but then, one day, Earth-2 just disappeared. Cisco couldn't see it. It was gone. I guess that was because of your Zoom." Kara couldn't tell if there was an accusatory tone to his voice for this or not.

"That's all very well and good, but this doesn't explain what you're doing here," The Kara of this world said, pointing at Primes Barry and Kara at this.

"Okay, Kara…" Prime Barry paused. "What's your last name? We usually go by the different last names for Karas as there's a noticeable difference there." He smirked to his Kara at this. The other Karas had all been Danvers at one point, with of course one now being Allen but his Kara was the only Wells.

"It's Kent," Kara sighed, putting a protective arm around Kal as she did.

"That should have been obvious," Kara Wells said with a smile. "I mean we are on Kent Farm, Barry. I'm Wells. Kara Wells."

"Like that Jesse girl who always calls you Farmgirl!" Kal made the connection instantly, a smile on his face as he obvious found the whole thing exciting. He was barely a teenager after all – he mustn't have reached the grumpy-teenager stage yet.

"Yeah Kal, she's my sister on our Earth," Kara Wells said politely, smiling at Kal. "Farmgirl, though?" she laughed at this, unable to help herself. "Oh, that does sound like Jesse." As she spoke though, she wondered what Kara Kent and Jessica Wells' relationship was like here. They weren't sisters here, that was obvious, but were they friends? She needed to find out.

"Your five minutes was up five minutes ago," Kara Kent drolly pointed out, indicating a clock on the wall. "So get to the point or I'm throwing you out." Kent didn't reflect any other Kara's attitude they had met so far, in fact she kind of reminded Kara Wells of the memories of her mother. Was that a good thing?

Prime Barry sighed, glancing to Kara Wells at this as he redirected his next breath at her double. "Our Cisco wants to see what the damage is. To do that we have been going to different Earths and activating these devices." Prime Barry pointed to Kara Wells, who took the Multiverse Enhancer device from her belt pocket and held it out to Kara Kent, who took it, looking it over intently. Kara Wells could see she was using her X-Ray vision on it – she recognized the intent gaze. "This is the last Earth we need it activated it on." Barry finished.

"But why?" Kara Kent asked, looking up to Barry. "You can't reverse what happened. Why bother doing this?"

"Like I said, Cisco wants to see how much damaged was done. He and our Professor Stein want to map the multiverse. Call it scientific curiosity," Prime Barry said with a half-shrug.

"Seems kind of pointless to me," this world's Barry said with a shrug himself, making Prime Barry give his counterpart a glare. He was starting to get annoyed with himself; he seemed different, despite the obviously similar history. At least with Zoom anyway. "And we're not just activating a strange device." He continued. "You may be us, but we don't know you."

"We get it," Kara Wells said, raising her hands, not having noticed the differences with this Barry yet. "We can wait while you get your Cisco to look at it. We can't return home though until it's activated anyway so… Can we stay the night?"

Kara Kent and the other Barry seemed to stiffen at this as they looked at each other. "I guess I can run out to Central and pick up Cisco tomorrow." The other Barry said to Kara Kent.

"And I guess you can spend the night," Kara Kent said, but there was a smirk on her face as she said this. "But if you stay in my house you have to work on my farm."

Kara Wells and Prime Barry looked at each other, a moment of confusion passing between the pair before they both surrendered. "Sounds fair," Kara Wells said, not knowing what farm work was, really, and wondering if it could be translated in to a kind of trust-game. In fairness, though, they were freeloading off both of their doubles by this request and, trust-game or not, it was fair play. The other Earths had trusted them by other means; after all, every other Earth had previous encounters with theirs and this was the only completely new one to them. Asking them to do a little work here in exchange for what they were asking was an acceptable bargain.

"Can I help get their room ready?' Kal asked suddenly. Even though he had been silent throughout the explanation, Kara Wells could see the excitement on his face – a large smile, to be precise.

"Sure," Kara Kent said with a small smile on her face now, and Kal ran up the stairs. "Hey Stalker," The Barry of this world turned around, causing Kara Wells and Prime Barry to give looks and mouth the word 'stalker?' to each other. That wasn't the first-time Kara Kent had used the name for her Barry and they'd almost forgotten about it until now. "Did you two finish fixing the fence?"

"No," this Barry said, shaking his head. "Kal and I needed to grab more nails."

"Well then, can you get it done before the sun goes down," Kara Kent said rolling her eyes but still smiling; obviously the use of having Kal earned easy forgiveness.

"My help is gone," Kent's Barry said, pointing up the stairs where Kal had disappeared.

"Are you The Flash or not?" Kara Kent now stated, annoyance in her voice suddenly.

"I'll help," Prime Barry quickly interrupted, holding his hand up. He wanted a private word with his counterpart anyway. There was something he didn't understand. Well, a lot of things he didn't understand, but one thing was bugging him out of them all.

"Fine," Kent's Barry said, heading for a door and Prime Barry followed quickly.

Kara Kent rolled her eyes and went to move toward stairs. Kara Wells went to follow her, wanting to get to know her little cousin and find out what had happened differently in this world. So far, it was the first one where it seemed Kara had gotten to do her job of protecting Kal once they left Krypton and it was making Kara Wells very happy to see a world where things went as they should have done.

-PowerFlash-

After grabbing a box of nails, the two Barry's ran to the edge of the property where part of a fence was broken – the bit they were meant to repair, obviously. "You own a lot of land out here," Prime Barry said tentatively, looking around. The house was barely in sight.

"Kara does," Kent's Barry said. "I just live and work here." He held up a thin plank of wood. "Can you hold this while I nail it in?" Prime Barry held the wood as his double went to grab a hammer and nails.

"About that…" Prime Barry started on the topic he wanted to address with his counterpart. "How could you have abandoned your duty?" He tried not to sound angry at this.

"Err, Kal and I needed more nails," Kent's Barry said, clearly not understanding what Prime Barry actually meant. "I can't fix a fence without nails." Prime Barry rolled his eyes. "You know it's kind of funny how this broke. Been trying to help train Kal with his powers now that they…" Kent's Barry began.

"That's not what I meant," Prime Barry cut him off. "I mean, how could you abandon Central City to meta-human hell and live here in Kansas? What about the others?" He didn't want to question if his dad was alive here or not, but this at least covered his foster family and those at STAR Labs.

"I didn't abandon Central. It's fine," Kent's Barry said in confusion, continuing to nail together the wood, however. "And if a Dark Matter Mutant starts acting up, The Flash and Lady Power run over and take care of it." Prime Barry paused for a second, his mind going over the words 'Dark Matter Mutant' and 'Lady Power'. He must be talking about meta-humans and Kara. Those were different designations for them; although Lady Power was more close to his Kara's superhero name than 'Supergirl', at least. "Please don't move, you'll make this job harder."

"But you're not there. Kansas isn't exactly next door to Central City. What about everyday crimes? Central's surely gotten used to The Flash saving the day even from petty criminals." Prime Barry asked, not letting this go. "You left them to fend for themselves!"

"The police force in Central is one of the best in the United States these days. They can handle the small crimes. It's kind of their job anyway. Besides there are other places that need The Flash to take out mutants," Kent's Barry stated. "And they don't need me to be a CSI, before you bring that up. They have that Julian Albert weirdo there, who's kind of a jerk, but his good at his job. And I kind of hated the job anyway. I prefer the farm. The simple life…" Prime Barry couldn't believe what he was hearing. Not only about letting the police take care of crimes but preferring living on a farm over being The Flash properly. He could never picture leaving the city, not even for Kara. "You can let go. I'm done with this one."

Prime Barry let go of the wood as his double check it over. "There are other jobs you could have done in Central though," Prime Barry said. "Like re-opening STAR Labs." His double paused, looking around to Prime Barry, a clearly horrified look on his face at this suggestion.

"Re-open STAR?" The words came out of his mouth like they were the most disgusting things he had ever spoken. "Why would I want to do that?!"

Prime Barry didn't know how to response to his double's complete lack of interest in the Labs. True, he hadn't thought of it initially, but upon seeing what Karry Earth had done, it was something he was still seriously considering. Getting out of the CSI life was appealing to him too, especially now the reason behind it had long-since been resolved. It seemed like while they had the moving-on from the job thing in common, both Prime Barry and his double were on completely different tracks on what to do next.

"Forget it," Prime Barry spat, completely disgusted with his counterpart. "We're clearly completely different people." He sighed as his double raised an eyebrow and Prime Barry sighed. "You left Central City for love, I suppose, and I couldn't do that. I just wouldn't leave my city unprotected." To Prime Barry it was obvious what had happened. This Barry had found Kara Kent, who would not leave her farm. He had even moved out here for her.

"You're wrong, Barry," his double voiced as Prime Barry was just about to walk away, causing Prime Barry to pause. "We're not so different. In fact, I think we were once the exact same person. From that little tale you told about Zoom, I bet I can guess everything that's happened to separate us since."

"Oh yeah?" Prime Barry turned, crossing his arms. "Go right ahead."

"Okay then," Kent's Barry stood himself, as he cautiously leaned on the fixed-fence. "Jay tricked you and you got angry," he started simply, "so you decided to go back to Earth-2, believing you couldn't leave that Earth to Zoom's mercy. It's something I would have once done. But really, I suppose you just couldn't get over the fact that he tricked and used you. You wanted back to get even. You didn't stop to think as you ventured on with your quest and you found a way to Earth-2. From what you said, it must be something linked to Cisco's powers, and because of this, you let Zoom back onto your Earth. Whatever plans you made to take him down failed and things got worse. I bet things got bad for you personally… I bet, no… someone you loved died?"

Kent's Barry was looking at Prime Barry as he said this, his face falling slightly. "I can tell from your face. I'm right. But who died? It's not Cisco since he sent you here. Caitlin?" Instantly Kent's Barry shook his head. "No, it was someone closer to you. Iris?" Prime Barry stood motionless, unable to believe his double was acting so callously. Had he lost his heart to Kara that much? "No not her… Joe? Ah, I'm close. Oh. Dad, Zoom killed dad."

"Shut up," Prime Barry said coldly, his hand balling into a fist.

"And I'm right," Kent's Barry said with a small jerk of his head. "I bet you went nuts, wanting revenge? Wanting to take Zoom down and this all ended up nearly destroying the multiverse and all of us. All of this." Kent's Barry now indicated the landscape around him. "Now I was probably following a similar path as you but when I found Kara she opened my eyes. She showed me there were more places in this world that needed The Flash than just Central. She made me slow down and realize Zoom was dying anyway. He was drugging himself on Velocity, his cells were dying. Once he died I could go and release the man he had captive and then Earth-2 would have been safe but you never slowed down enough to realize that, did you? So, tell me Flash, which one of us abandoned our duty? Me, who decided to protect more than just one city, or you who put your city in danger because you can't let go of your past?"

Prime Barry turned around, wanting away from this version of himself. What had gotten in to his double to make him act this way?

"Oh…" Prime stopped as his double started talking again "and my dad is still alive and adores Kara and Kal." Prime Barry, his anger barely contained now, turned around and went to punch his double, who easily ducked. "Very mature Flash." Kent's Barry called as Prime Barry moved away, wanting to get away from this compassionless version of himself. "Hey, we're not done fixing the fence!" His double tried as Prime Barry didn't stop.

-Powerflash-

Prime Barry stormed into the Kent house and found the two Karas and Kal talking and eating at the kitchen table. It seemed the two girls had gotten on better at bonding than he or his double had. "Is the fence finished?" Kara Kent asked instantly on his appearance.

"Send Kal to help him again," Prime Barry snapped, Kara Wells instantly able to tell he was angry at something.

Kal stood up with a smile. "Awesome!" He obviously liked this world's version of Barry as he ran out in a blur.

"How about we talk?" Kara Wells said quickly before her double could address Prime Barry's bluntness. As Barry stood in ridged anger, Kara Wells took his hand lead him up to the room they had set up, pushing him onto the bed while she remained standing. "Okay, what's wrong?"

"I hate that guy," Barry said, pointing to the window and making Kara raise an eyebrow.

"But… he's you," Kara Wells said. "So far they have been pretty nice. I mean Kara and Kal were and Kal is just co cute. Here they both got trapped in the Phantom Zone so it's the one world where Kara got to keep her promise. I wonder if there's a world where an older Kara didn't get trapped and raised Kal in the right time? I wish I could have raised Kal. Then again, I never got the chance." She paused for a moment before a smile came to her face. "Oh and get this! I asked Kara Kent how she and Barry met and apparently, this world's Barry accidently breached to another Earth where Barry and Kara were engaged. They called him 'Barry-White' and gave him pictures as he left. Sound familiar?"

"Yeah that's great," Prime Barry muttered, rolling his eyes as the explanation of the original Flash in Karry Universe was answered, but he couldn't process the information yet, his mind one-tracked. "But I hate it here. I want to leave. Can't your Kara just activate that stupid Enhancer so Cisco can take us back home?"

"She won't until her Cisco turns up tomorrow. And if we turn on the Enhancer to leave there's a chance they will destroy the device before Cisco can make contact – we could remain trapped here. We need it here, unharmed, for Cisco to see the full damage, remember? Besides, asking to have someone look it over is not a weird request at all. Every Earth but Alien Earth did it." Kara Wells said patiently, knowing Barry knew this anyway. "Tell me, please, what's wrong?"

"I hate him. I hate the life he's leading here. I hate his attitude!" Barry growled, sighing as he added more quietly, "And I hate the fact that he's right… This is all my fault. Every part of it. Every world that was destroyed. My dad. It's all because of me. It's because I wanted revenge against Zoom. I was upset he… If I had done nothing he would have died anyway. Even Caitlin knew that from her time with him."

"He told you that?" Kara asked, looking suddenly disturbed as she looked through the walls, glancing in the direction Kent's Barry and Kal were now fixing the fence on the edge of the property.

"Basically," Barry sighed. "He said I didn't slow down. That I didn't see the options and he's right… I never considered anything else but taking Zoom head on. If I had done nothing, none of this could be happening."

"You can't be sure of that." Kara took Barry's hand in hers. "Yes this world is different, but its Zoom could have been weaker. Our Zoom could have died on his own, but he may not have – he could have gone to another Earth, found a cure and destroyed everything! You can't live on what could have been. This Barry, he may be you, but you're not him. This isn't our world."

"I still could have slowed down." Barry said, smiling at Kara now. Her words were comforting. He hadn't thought of other possibilities since this world's Barry's taunt. "I could have asked Cisco to vibe him to see what was going on and act on information instead of diving head on. I need to think more. I need to let go of my past. And yeah, I shouldn't let these people get to me. I need to do what this Barry did. What this Kara helped him do because, like it or not, his dad and a lot of other people Zoom killed are alive because he chose not to go after Zoom. Because Kara showed him not to." Barry smiled at Kara. "At least I have you now."

Kara looked down herself now, wondering if she had made the right choice all those months ago when she went off with Alex. She had been a newborn then though. She didn't know anything; she didn't know her powers or what damage she could do. What they could still do… She couldn't have done what this Kara Kent had done in stopping Barry, but maybe if she had been there, her powers at least, could have stopped Zoom. If she hadn't flared out with Alex the first time she would have been with Barry earlier too, she could have stopped Henry from dying. It was guilt that still lay with her in her darkest moments.

Barry sighed. "Well I'm hungry," he stood now and moved towards the door. "What do you think working on a farm is like?"

"Haven't done anything yet," Kara smirked in reply.

-PowerFlash-

"Why do Flashes always get chased by chickens?" Kara Kent said as she saw Prime Barry running from the bird she had sent him to feed. While in January the farm didn't grow the crops, there was still some work to do – not as much as during the growing season though. Since Kent Farm had a few animals, they still needed taking care of and the equipment needed preparing for the spring. Plus, there was also a lot of marketing and budgeting that needed to be done as well, apparently.

Kara Wells was helping Kent fix a problem with the tracker, not that Kara Wells knew anything about tractors, but she could at least hand equipment and lift the machine up for Kent when required. Kal had been taking care of the horses and giving them some exercise while Barry-Stalker, as Prime Barry had dubbed his double overnight in scathe, had gone to get their Cisco from Central. That left Prime Barry feeding the animals in his place.

"Let me go grab this," Kara Kent said, running after Prime Barry and the bird, as Kara Wells couldn't help but laugh.

"The tractor needs work again?" Kara Wells suddenly heard a voice say behind her, and turned to see a blonde woman she didn't know. "You know I have been telling you to replace that for years." The woman was smiling at Kara, clearly mistaking her for her double and not taking in the confused look on Kara Wells' actual face. "Now girl, when did you cut your hair? I know I have been gone for a while, but this is something you at least tell your best friend."

"I'm not –" Kara started.

"It looks good though. Was I the inspiration for this?" It was true, Kara Wells' shoulder-length hairstyle was similar to the one this girl supported, although her style was more… flamboyant. "Ah, come here." The girl moved forward and hugged Kara Wells, not being able to explain as she continued talking. "And I know I am a few days later than I said I would be but I stopped by Star City to see Oliver. Man, have I thanked Barry yet for introducing him to me?"

"Chloe?" Kara Kent's voice could be heard as the real Kara of this world walked back in the shed, a chicken in her hand and Prime Barry following. "You're a couple of days late."

"What?!" Chloe said looking back and forth between the two Karas now in confusion. "Um…"

"I was trying to tell you. I'm not from this Earth," Kara Wells said politely.

"Oh," Chloe said rolling her eyes as Kent went to put the chicken back in its coop. "And is this our Barry or…?" Chloe paused as Barry-Stalker chose that moment to turn up with Cisco in his arms.

"This is our stalker," Kara Kent said fondly. "That one is hers." She pointed at Prime Barry.

"Okay, what's with the stalker stuff?" Kara Wells asked, and Chloe laughed.

"Hey Chloe, welcome back," Barry-Stalker said, ignoring the question. "How was the trip?"

"Great," Chloe said shrugging off the two Karas and Barrys easily. "And I found someone for the Justice Society."

"Justice Society?" Prime Barry asked.

"Our Barry started the name," Cisco said to Prime Barry, unfazed by his appearance. "It's a group of Superheroes and Vigilantes. They work together. Right now, it's basically these two, Static, the Star City vigilantes, and they got Wonder Woman to agree to it too."

"The only person who didn't want in is that Bat freak up in Gotham," Kara Kent added.

Kara Wells and Prime Barry looked at each other now. This sounded a lot like the Justice League from the Karry Earth. "So Chloe, are you a recruiter or something?' Kara Wells asked.

"I'm a freelance journalist," Chloe replied. "Travelling the country for articles, but I am also secretly looking for heroes. This one is Cyborg." Chloe held out a picture to the group. "He's a well… cyborg. Half robot, half man. He's a good guy though."

"Tell us more later," Cisco said, turning to the two world hoppers. "I hear I have a machine to look through? Let's go into the Smallville Headquarters."

"Smallville Headquarters?" Prime Barry and Kara Wells asked together as they were lead around back to an old barn.

"Chloe! Hey," Kal called, running up to the group. "I put the horses away Kara. Can I watch?"

"Sure," Kara Kent smiled at her cousin as they walked in and the two world hoppers paused.

The barn had been set up as a small lab, complete with everything one could imagine Cisco or even Caitlin wanted, and on one side of barn were two space ships. "Our pods," Kara Wells stated with a grin, looking at them. Cisco took a seat in a chair as Prime Barry went to grab the device and hand it to him.

"So I hear your Cisco can open portals?" Cisco asked as he started studying the device. "You think I can?"

"If you have the Vibe powers then yeah," Prime Barry answered and Cisco smirked deviously.

Kal was excitingly talking to Chloe in the background, who was telling him all about the new hero she found. Kara Kent and Barry-Stalker were listening in and so were Prime Barry and Kara Wells now.

"Do you think this Cyborg exists on our world?" Kara Wells had to ask her Barry under her breath.

"What about this Static they mentioned?" Prime Barry countered. "There might be a lot more heroes out there than we thought."

"Considering how many there are, that seems impossible," Kara Wells said as she was cut off by a wailing noise. An alarm!

"Guys… problem," Cisco said, stopping his look over of the device. "Mutant alert."

"Mutant?" Kara Wells asked. "You mean meta-human?"

"Wow that's a blast from the past," Cisco sighed, shaking his head as he said it. "No-one calls them meta humans anymore. Not since Lois Lane started reporting about Meteor Mutants and CatCo picked up the word Mutant. Now they're all Mutants. The ones who use to be called meta-humans are Dark Matter Mutants."

"This a Meteor Mutant?" Barry-Stalker asked, snapping Cisco out of his explanation.

"Well, we are in Smallville so that would be my guess," Cisco said as Kara Wells and Prime Barry looked at each other, a little unsure what the differences in these mutants were. "We're getting video in now."

Footage came up on the computer of two mutants. One was all black, like a shadow, and the other was in some type of purple outfit. "Wait, that Ebon and his brother Rubberband Man," Kara Kent said.

"You know them?" Kal asked, practically on top of the computer to see.

"They are Static's main enemies," Barry-Stalker said. "More of a nuisance to him really. We helped him take out most of their gang. What are they doing here though?"

"So they are Bang Baby Mutants," Cisco continued, Kara Wells and Prime Barry looked at one another again, mouthing 'Bang Baby?' silently now. "It seems they are trying to recruit," Cisco said, turning on the audio to hear Ebon's call for all mutants to band together. A mutant brotherhood that could take over the world from the humans. "Dakota City isn't that far from Kansas. Not a long trip for a new gang."

"Well I guess we're off," Barry-Stalker said, winking at his Kara and they both touched a ring they were both wearing. They were simple rings; Barry's had a red jewel on it and Kara's a blue. They both turned the jewels clockwise and then they were no longer in civilian clothes, but were in their superheroes outfits.

Barry-Stalker's outfit was the same as Prime Barry's. Right down to the symbol with a white background. Kara Kent's though was not the same as the Supergirls they had come to know, or even Kara's outfit – which she has told them she hadn't liked; Kara remembered Kent calling her outfit the 'horrible first one' Cisco made.

This outfit started off similarly to the other Supergirls, with a blue upper-half, although a darker shade of blue to any known Supergirls – the House of El symbol was proudly over the chest, like the others Supergirls, with almost the same color design but it seems even bigger with the white outline to the 'S'. The cape was the same, probably still Kal-El's baby blanket, but that was where the similarities to Supergirl ended. The skirt was not there. Instead she wore red pants that had a white stripe going up the sides. She wore dark blue boots that matched the shirt, and the most striking difference was she was wearing a white mask on her face with red edging to tie it into the outfit more. She had also put her hair up in a ponytail already.

The two were off before anyone could say anything else. "The Flash and Lady Power," Chloe mumbled with a smile. "Think we should give Static a ring and let him know what's going on?"

"More like Lady Liberty," Prime Barry mumbled upon seeing the color pattern this Kara had used. Red, white and blue…

"I'll give Static a buzz," Cisco said, ignoring Barry's comment as he sent a message to the Mutant hero.

Kal was jumping from foot to foot. "Once I am trained enough I am joining them," Kal said to Kara Wells and Prime Barry with a smile, clearly excited about being a hero someday.

"I know you will," Kara Wells said. "You're meant to be a hero." She paused. Deciding on the spur to give the kid some encouragement as she disclosed: "You know, in every world we've been to so far you've been a hero. You were older because you weren't trapped in the Phantom Zone, so in most worlds you're called Superman, and even on my own world you're a Green Lantern. Some people just have a calling – no matter the version." She grinned at the look of awe on Kal's face.

"Superman?" Cisco stated distractedly. "That's something…"

Kara Wells and Prime Barry looked at each other again now. They had a calling too, and they couldn't just sit here and do nothing. In a flash and a blur they were in their superhero outfits they had left in the house and Cisco was staring at Kara. "That outfit is amazing on you! Why did our Kara not like it?"

"I think it has something to do with the House of El," Chloe pointed out, nodding to the smaller logo off-center, over her heart.

"Power Girl and The Flash are joining in. Give us a com." Prime Barry said, not contributing to the conversation himself.

"Power Girl? That was what I wanted to call her too!" Cisco said as he connected both their coms to the frequency he was using. Kara Wells had to smirk at that. Oh, she had to tell her Cisco that when she got back.

"Cat Grant named me, my Cisco approved of it… eventually," Kara Wells said as the two ran off to catch up to their counterparts.

-Powerflash-

Lady Power and her Flash had arrived where Ebon and Rubberband Man were, they hadn't even started to do anything about this mutant problem when Cisco informed them of the other-world doubles coming to help. The pair rolled their eyes but said nothing as they looked at the two Bang Baby Mutant. "This is our town now boys," The Flash announced. "And you're not welcome to cause trouble."

"Well, trouble came to you Flash," Ebon stated. "You came to our city after all. It's only fair." Ebon shifted his shape and went right at Lady Power, who threw out a punch as she started the fight.

Rubberband Man went into a ball and bounced, as his name suggested, towards The Flash who ran from the bounce. Rubberband Man stretched out an arm and took hold of Flash's arm and Flash ran, dragging Rubberband Man with him.

When Prime Flash and Power Girl showed, Lady Power was still fighting Ebon, who seemed to be able to change his shape, his form seeming to remain in constant darkness, despite the light. "You two didn't have to come," Lady Power, said flying up and sending a heat vision at Ebon who vanished into shadow and appeared behind Lady Power to grab her. Prime Flash ran and punched the Bang Baby Mutant.

"Will one of the Karas go after our Barry?" Cisco said over the coms. "Freeze breath Rubberband Man!"

"I got it!" Power Girl said, "Lead the way Cisco." Power Girl flew off as fast as she could, followed by this Earth's Flash who Rubberband Man had attached to. When she got close enough, Power Girl used her freeze breath on the villain, which caused him to detach himself from The Flash.

The Flash span and went back, punching Rubberband Man as hard as he could while Power Girl sent another arctic blast on the mutant. She paused to catch her breath, and when she did The Flash threw lightning at Rubberband Man, knocking him out. "One good thing Zoom left behind… The lightning toss trick has come in handy."

"Yeah," Power Girl agreed, knowing that trick had come in handy more than once for Prime Flash too.

…

"The school is nearby," Lady Power told Prime Flash.

"We'll keep him away from it," Prime Flash agreed.

"No, I want you to go to the school field," Lady Power said, confusing Prime Flash. "Wow, you're a lot stupider than my Flash."

"I got it," Chloe said over the coms. "This thing is a living shadow. It's weak to light, right?"

"Intense," Lady Power confirmed, smiling to herself at her friend's smarts.

"Like the light the football field lamps can make! Even with the sun out it should work," Cisco finished getting where this was going. "If you get him directly underneath it."

"Got it," Prime Flash said, running to the school and to the football field, setting the lights up. "And in my defense, I hadn't a clue what this Ebon guy's power was, okay, Lady?"

A few moments later Ebon and Lady Power came fighting in. Despite being shadow, it seemed physical attacks did hurt this guy but he healed quickly. Kara grabbed hold of Ebon and threw him right under the light and Prime Barry turned it on.

Ebon screamed as the light hit him; he disappeared into a momentary pool of darkness and then was gone. "Where did he go?" Prime Flash asked in sudden confusion, but Lady Power shrugged.

…

The Flash and Power Girl were about to bring Rubberband Man to the police when an overwhelming darkness seemed to suddenly encase them, neither Flash nor Power Girl could see or move, or even cry out. A moment later and the enclosing darkness vanished – along with their foe. Rubberband Man had gone.

"I think we scared the villains off," Power Girl said, shrugging off the fear she had felt in that darkness.

"Urgh, those two will be back," Flash said, knowing very well this was a short-lived victory from the stories Static told. At least they'd stopped Ebon and Rubberband Man's recruitment tactics for the moment.

-PowerFlash-

Kara Wells, Kara Kent, and Kal spent the afternoon playing an interesting game of catch. Kara Wells hadn't known playing catch could be so much fun, but when all three of them were super-powered Kryptonians, it made sense. It was lucky the Kents had so much land. The Cisco of this world had enhanced a football so the high speeds and strength they were using didn't do too much damage to it. It was a bit heavier than a normal football, but it didn't bother the group of Kryptonians. They had even included the Barrys, throwing far and having them run after it. Seeing who would get it first.

"That was fun," Kara Wells said when it was time to end the game.

"A lot more fun with three people," Kal said, smiling his agreement. "Well three Kryptonians. Hey can we show Kara Wells the fighting techniques Diana showed us?"

"If we have time." Kara Kent said tossing the football up in the air and catching it. "And did you do your homework?"

"It's Saturday!" Kal complained, pulling a face. "I'll do it tomorrow."

"You better, young man. I get enough complaints from your school on you breaking things," Kara Kent said with a serious smile at her little cousin. Kara Wells had to smile to herself at the mother/son relationship here. It explained so much why this Kara had reminded her of Alura on their first meeting. This Kara might be different to herself or the other Karas they knew, but she had a lot more responsibilities to deal with. She had clearly done her job and done it right though. It was something Kara Wells knew most other Karas would be jealous of, but at the same time, hopefully pleased to know that it would have worked out had all the pieces fell into place at the right time for the cousins.

"So, fighting techniques?" Kara Wells asked, curious. She knew she could probably use some more training when it came to technique – there was only so much one could do when not equally powered to her training partner, namely Alex. She was okay, but if she was against someone highly trained of equal strength she knew she would have problems. She couldn't take on Maxima. Not really. Barry had had to teleport her away for them to sort-of win that battle. And from Jesse's account of her time on Karry Earth, Kara Allen there could defeat Maxima in battle, so Kara Wells needed to hone in some better fighting skills somehow.

"You might want to hold off on that," Chloe said, appearing from the barn or 'Smallville Headquarters' as she called to the trio. "Cisco has given the device his okay. He says we can activate it."

"It's getting late," Prime Barry said, knowing his Kara wanted to stay a bit longer but seeing the sun going down anyway. "We can stay the night if you want to?" He hadn't made up with his double, but would tolerate him if Kara wanted to stay longer.

"Nah, we can go home," Kara Wells said, knowing her Barry still had a dislike of the Barry of this Earth. If the way they were tackling each other to get to the football first was any indication, the dislike was mutual. "Besides, we'll likely have to return to set up the communications system once Cisco, well our Cisco, is happy the Enhancer works satisfactorily."

"Communication system?" Kal asked.

"Yeah an inter-Earths communication system. We can talk to each other once we get that set up," Kara Wells said to Kal with grin.

"Does that mean you're coming back?" Kal asked. "I'd like to learn more of your Earth."

"Definitely," Kara Wells said. "Or you may visit us some day. If your Cisco can learn how to open portals. Actually, the Enhancer should work in reverse for him…"

"Going to be working on that," Cisco called out from the barn that they had been walking toward.

Prime Barry smirked as he ran to grab Kara Wells and steer her in the direction of the Enhancer, set up on a table for the moment. "You all might want to take a step back. When we activate this our Cisco will know and open a portal home instantly."

He was right. The moment they'd activated it, like before on both Karry Earth and SuperEarth, the familiar blue ripple appeared in mid-air, expanding quickly to a full-on swirling vortex. Kara Wells grinned back at her double and Kal momentarily, and then she and Prime both sped forward.

The last thing they heard of this Earth was Cisco saying "I have to learn how to do that…"

-PowerFlash-

They landed in STAR Labs, greeted by Vibe, Martin, Harry and Caitlin. Cisco whipped off his Vibe goggles as he grinned at the pair.

"It worked!" He cried as the blue vortex faded behind them. "What on Earth was that Earth though? I thought I saw a farm, and a boy…?"

"You did and there was," Barry replied. "Kara… she'll explain. It's really good to see you, all of you."

"We really thought you would be there until tomorrow. What happened over there?" Caitlin sounded concerned at the despondent vocals Barry now spoke with.

"He and his double didn't get on," Kara explained quickly. "The Barry of that world made decisions… well, let's just say that world is very different to this one. I never did ask about their Jesse though."

"Jesse?" Harry now spoke up, worried. It might not be his Jesse but any form of Jesse was his daughter and he could not stand any one of them being in trouble. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, dad… Just Kara over there isn't a Wells and I didn't know what she and Jesse were like…" she didn't have the heart to tell him that there was a parallel Earth-2 that had been destroyed by Zoom. At least he had his Earth-2 still surviving and well.

"Oh, I can't wait to Vibe that place! Did you ask about the communications system?" Cisco added. "Can we set it up with them?"

"Yeah, once you're comfortable with the Enhancer," Barry shrugged.

"Awesome," Cisco grinned. "What are we calling this Earth, by the way?" Instantly at this request Martin sighed behind Cisco as thoughts of names came up. He silently punched the bridge of his nose as Cisco noticeably ignored him. "Come on, we named all the others. This one needs a name."

Barry mumbled something unrecognizable under his breath and Kara rolled her eyes, knowing it was up to her to name the Earth this time. "Okay, what about New Karry Earth? It's the second Earth where Kara and Barry were together…" Kara paused though, and shook her head. "No, actually, I don't like it. It sounds like the name of a spin-off fanfiction."

Cisco chuckled at this as Barry muttered something else Kara couldn't make out as she thought up another: "Oh, Kansas Earth! No, just because we were in Kansas doesn't mean anything. It's just a place that exists here as well. Same as Smallville…"

"Wicked Earth," Barry brought up, a little darkly as Kara turned to face him. "You know, like the play based on The Wizard of Oz, not because of that other Barry…" he tried to save himself but Kara had her eyebrow raised threateningly already at this suggestion.

"You know, that Jesse calls that Earth's Kara 'Farmgirl'… wait no I got it!" Kara now cried as Barry went back to his non-committal mood.

"Okay what is it?" Cisco asked.

"Mutant Earth," Kara said; everyone but Barry looking confused at this. "They don't call meta-humans 'meta-humans' anymore. They call them mutants and there are different types. Never figured out the difference between them but there are at least three different variations: Dark Matter Mutants, Meteor Mutants and Bang Baby Mutants… so, Mutant Earth."

"I like Mutant Earth," Cisco said with an impressed look and a nod.

"I think now it's time for us to complete our map, Mr. Ramon," Martin spoke up at little too casually, Cisco turning to Stein and nodding.

"Yeah. Okay." He looked back to the others, "Later guys. Thanks again!" He grabbed his goggles and moved off with Stein as Harry moved over to his daughter and Caitlin moved to Barry's side.

"That other Barry… he must have been very different to make you like this," Caitlin spoke to her friend cautiously, moving Barry to the privacy of the med bay.

"Very different," Barry grumbled. He considered telling Caitlin all, but realized that if that Earth's Cisco had never re-opened a portal to that Earth's Earth-2, Caitlin would never have been captured by Zoom and put through all that torment, so shut his mouth, his heart sinking a little. "I'll be fine though, I just… I don't want to go back there. When Cisco sets up the communications device, he and Kara can go alone, or take Jesse with them. I'm sure Jesse would like that."

"Hmm," Caitlin pondered. She'd get it out of him eventually, she just had to be patient. And boy was Caitlin Snow patient.


End file.
